IN YOUR EYES
by imadecookies
Summary: [REVISED]After a mission Hinata wakes up in the hospital with no memory of her life. [Very Angst and almost heart breaking NaruHina love story]
1. Hyuuga Concerns

CHAPTER ONE

_"Hyuuga Concerns"_

* * *

It was late. Her eyes hurt and her back was tensing, signals her body gave her to call it a night and crawl into her bed. She muffled a yawn while she stretched back hearing all the pops in her spin, sighing she turned back to her paper work. She was almost done; just a few more papers to sign, a few more cases to file and she was home free. 

It had been a seemingly boring day, but still a long one none the less. With most of the jounin at the sand borders and the medics doing their job there, there wasn't much she could do back at home. So no real A or S class mission had been dispatched yet, all availably and body ninja where sent to the border to aid the Sand. She hadn't done much all day expect work on some training bumps and bruises from the young ones and stretch a few times. If she was asked she would have taken the days of complete chaos above such an uneventful one in a heart beat, she almost lived for that adrenaline rush you got saving another person's life.

She heard the shouts before she saw them. Yells and footsteps thundering through the halls; anxious to be apart of the newly found excitement Sakura abandoned her file work almost started off in a sprint outside her door. She knew she would be of good use at some point. She was prepared for blood, she was even prepared for a familiar face or two, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw next.

She saw the tall Hyuuga first. He was almost covered in blood; dark red stained the white of his robes on his chest. His face was dark and tense, something Sakura had seen before but this time it gave her a dark dead like chill. She had known Neji was sent on a mission, her mind put the pieces together. A mission…a casualty…his team…her heart seemed to drop in her chest.

She started in a dead run toward the doors where the commotions was. What ever happened, to who ever it happened too, she needed to be there. She needed to make sure it was going to be okay, _he _would expect her to be there.

She saw him turn sharply through the doors and disappear. She saw the doors burst open with the bleeding girl on a stretcher. Her limbs went cold. She gasped so hard she almost choked herself.

The girl's porcelain skin was so pale she could be mistaken for death; her long blue black hair was a mess of tangles and blood in her dark locks. Her dark blue outfit has covered in black looking blood; parts of it were torn to pieces exposing deep fresh wounds. For a moment, Sakura wanted to close her eyes and make this image go away, she actually wanted to crawl back into her hole and do her paper work. There were many things she was prepared for, but this? This was probably one of the worst situations she could think of.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called her to her side snapping her out of her corner. The medic's eyes snapped to attention. She tried to catch her breath, she had to recompose herself.

"Her heart rate is dropping!" Shizune yelled as they rushed by her.

"Sakura, find the other wounds stop the bleeding!" Tsunade ordered her own hands working on the sliced artery in the girl's neck. Sakura noticed her protective headband she always wore around her neck was gone from her body.

With a small shake to her senses she turned away from the intense blood flow. Concentrating again on her chakra moving into her friend's body; she tried to hide her shock. She had a job to do.

Slowly but surly while they ran down the hall way Sakura helped the bleeding stop. Soon there was just an unconscious girl was dangerous wounds on her body. She turned to get some bandages while Tsunade still worked on the major wounds on her body.

* * *

There was pain. She couldn't pin point it but she felt it; harsh angry pain in all her joints and muscles. She was tired, so tired it hurt to even be awake; but her eyes betrayed her and opened themselves. Her lids felt heavy but she couldn't keep them closed, curiosity peeked even in such a lethargic state. 

"Thank you Sakura…" Said a female voice who sounded so close yet so far away from her, her mind didn't register the words, she only heard the voices. She tried to open her eyes more to see the owner of such a soft voice but the light burned her eyes. She blinked several times slowly letting the bright room come into better focus. Shapes too clearer form between people and large blunt objects.

Soft beeps and hums began to fill her ears. A stiff metallic smell filled her nose. Her neck hurt to move, even here eye lids but she forced herself to scan the room. The colors were bright and blurred but she could make out an assortment of dark colors moving about around her.

She tried to force her head to move again. It was so stiff and sore. It was swift and almost dream like, a blurred figure stood above her. She felt something cool on her fore head; it felt soothing to the touch. A feeling she didn't realize how much she needed until it was on her.

"You're okay, you're safe." She felt sudden cool pressure on her forehead. She tried to look up at the owner of this voice again but what ever was behind her was too bright. The figure was blanketed in shadows, shadows too dark to see any distinctive features.

"Rest." Said a soft voice in her ear, though she couldn't see the owner it gave her an odd sense of comfort. As quick as it was, it was over.

* * *

"Thank you Sakura, I think you've done everything you could here." Tsunade said her hands still on some lingering injured body parts. Sakura nodded, she knew the injuries were intense but she also knew that right now it was crucial for Tsunade to be left to do her job as perfectly as she could. She bowed to her master and walked out the door, she couldn't bare to give the dead like girl on the table one last look. 

She spotted a nurse near by and stopped her.

"I need you to inform the family…"

"I was told Hyuuga Neji has already seen to that." Said the nurse suddenly, breaking of Sakura's feeble attempt to sound authoritative.

"Where are the other members of the team?" Sakura asked changing the subject. This was something she did require to know; when the family members arrived she would be hounded with all sorts of questions.

"Inuzuka Kiba is in room 403 and Aburame Shino is in room 406." The girl handed Sakura the forms, obviously thinking Sakura was there to take over. "As far as I know their captain was uninjured and as I said; went to retrieve the family."

Sakura nodded to the nurse accepting the tablets with out questions. She was actually a bit thankful for the distraction and walked over to the designated rooms her mind still wild with too many thoughts.

So that's where Neji had left to in such a hurry. She let her lips turn up into a small, some what forced smile, so Neji wasn't as cold as he always seemed to be. No doubt they'd be here in no time then, she made her way to where she knew the others were. No sense in making herself extra anxious, she needed to busy herself.

She knocked on the door to room 403 pushing it open as she did. She saw the mess of black hair under the sheets. She waited for the normally loud and hyper man to greet her excitedly demanding he was fine and complain of how much he hated being here. But when he said nothing, Sakura's frown deepened. She saw a nurse come up behind her and then scurry over to him with some kind of ointment.

"Injuries?" Sakura asked even though she had the information in her hands.

"Minor. Some nasty cuts and scratches but nothing…life threatening. And a small concussion, but he should be fine in no time." The nurse said with out making eye contact with Sakura.

Shino's information wasn't much different, and just like his team mates he was unconscious and sound asleep. Though the nurses and the information in her hands screamed at her that everything was going to be fine with them, but still, seeing such a close friend unconscious and other friend…it was just hard sometimes. She quietly closed the door behind her and went back to her place near the ICU. Best wait for him here then have him cause a scene when he showed up.

She hadn't been there long when she felt that sudden rush of intense fire like chakra burn through her. Sometimes their connection was so strong she felt him long before she saw him, and times like this she hated it and she loved it. That's intense feelings was so comforting but at the same time she wanted to run and hide from it.

"_Sakura_!"

She saw him charged down the hall way, he yelled so loud she thought he must have woken some of the coma patients. His jacket flung open, his hair was more of a mess then usual, he was unkempt. His bright blue eyes that always blazed with such excitement were almost hollowed with signs of lack of sleep and the worry she knew he felt. Suddenly all she wanted to do was just wrap him into a big hug, but then again maybe she needed it more then he did right now.

She moved her hair behind her ears and bit her lip. A look he only saw when she was about to say something she really didn't want to say. She saw him visibly tense; she hated saying bad news, especially to him. She willed her professionalism into her; she couldn't afford to go emotional now.

"She's lost a lot of blood and there's a lot of damage. Tsunade is with her now, we won't know until she's done." She had to look away at the boy's intense eyes.

The blue in them seem to ignite into fire. She tired to think of something to say, anything to console him in the fear she knew he felt. She made a move to touch him but he simply let himself fall down on the bench outside the ICU. The words she had just said must have felt heavier then a ton a brinks, which was saying something because she had seen this man hold up bolders as a child.

"The others?" He asked not looking at her.

"Kiba and Shino are unconscious as well but they don't seem to too bad; just small concussions. They should be fine in a few days."

He nodded in response then let his head rest in his hands.

"What about her?"

"I don't know, we'll have to wait for Tsunade to tell us." She repeated, but this did not seem to satisfy him.

"Really Sakura, how bad?" He asked still not looking at her.

"Really bad Naruto. I got scarred, Tsunade was scarred…"

He nodded and hid his face in his hands. She took a seat next to him, when she placed her hand on his shoulder she half expected him to jolt away but instead he just sat there. Maybe he was crying, maybe he was still trying to soak it in, what ever he was doing he didn't budge, and Sakura didn't push.

She wanted to say something, anything. She wanted to give him reassurance that their Hokage was the best person for the job. Tell him she would fix her just as she had fixed him so many times before. However for the life of her none of the thousands of things she thought of saying would pass her lips. So they sat there quietly, long into the night just waiting.

* * *

"Oh…fuck…" Kiba groaned his hands flying to his pounding head. 

"Good morning." Sakura giggled at her friend who always had such a refreshing wake up calls. "Don't sit up, you'll make yourself nauseated." She advised crossing the room and checking his machines.

"Damn." He responded looking around the room. He looked confused as to why it was empty.

"If you're looking for Akamaru I think he got bored waiting for you." She teased him. The big dog knew his friend was going to be just fine.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few days. We put you under a drug induced sleep to help you recover faster; you might still be woozy from it so I suggest you stay still for the next few hours." She smiled at him.

"What happened?" He asked looked up and down his own body that was bandaged. She looked at his chart and read it silently, nothing she had never seen before.

"Broken bones, sliced muscles but nothing too serious. You should be ready for battle again in just a few weeks." Her voice was tender even somewhat playful, her eyes were soft looking at him. The kind she had when she tried to hide her fear. He had seen it before, he hopped it wasn't the same reason she was doing it again.

"Shino and Hinata?"

"Shino was about the same as you, he's still asleep but he's doing well."

"Hinata?" He repeated to her. She hated being the one to say bad news. Why couldn't she be the one to announce to the married couple they were pregnant?

Her cheerful face fell; he didn't realize he had stopped breathing. She hesitated, he was sure he didn't want to hear it, but at the same time he needed to.

"Between you and Shino it seems she got the worst of it all. She's been asleep since you arrived. There was so much damage, but they say she's better now but…we won't know for sure until she wakes up." He looked so solemn she felt horrible saying the words to him.

"Is she under that drug sleep like me?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"No, she's just unconscious. Tsunade believes some trauma to the brain must be pretty serious, but again we won't know anything until she wakes up and we can talk to her."

Just as instructed she was obligated to inform her superior one of the two men had woken up. Their state was cognitive and they were aware even though they were in pain. She walked down the quiet halls, sometimes it was strange that the hospital could be so quiet in the middle of the day when just out side its walls a whole city burst to life with noise loud enough to sometimes make your head spin.

"Sakura?" A nurse stopped her.

"Yes?"

"I have an emergency, can you take my next patient?"

"Sure." Sakura agreed taking the nurses papers.

She was making her rounds; she was scheduled to check on a young genin who had shattered her hip bone in a mission. She crossed a room; her heart broke at the scene.

He was still there. His head of greasy blond hair bent down holding her hand. Was he asleep? No, of course not, he had stopped sleeping.

"I want to be here when she wakes up." He had told her through such tired eyes on the third day after she arrived.

She didn't hear anyone coming up behind her but she certainly felt him. It was hard to miss a rainy cloud when they loomed over your head. She moved out of the way to let the tall Hyuuga pass.

"Naruto, you need to go home." Neji's voice was commanding, the voice she heard him use on their missions. Naruto didn't move, he didn't even acknowledge the old friend; he seemed too lost in his own world. Neji's hands on his shoulder seem to shake him a bit, their eyes met. "Tsunade orders." He said to the blond, this one less stern then before.

"She'll wake up…" He said quietly but just as stern as Neji. However his body betrayed whatever strength he was trying to show in his voice. Too tired to really fight the man pulling him from the chair, theirs eyes met when they reached the door way.

"I'll be here Naruto." She said and smiled, even though he had heard it, and looked at her with his tired eyes she knew it didn't register in his brain.

"If she wakes up..." He said weakly.

"I'll send Neji for you, you need to sleep."

"No I…" He didn't finish his sentence; he had literally collapsed in the jounin arms.

Sakura had to watch as the tall Hyuuga had to escort him out, practically pulling him out of her room. She forgot all about her young genin with the shattered hip for a moment.

She went into the room; the beeps were soft to her ears. Her eyes followed the outlined body of her friend until they met her face. Pale and serene, she looked at peace; Sakura wasn't sure she really liked that look. She touched her hand; it was still warm from where Naruto had held it for a week long. She gave it a light squeeze, hoping to the smallest amount of hope, that the girl would feel it and return it.

"Wake up Hinata." She whispered into the empty room.

"Can she hear you?" Sakura looked up remembering her patient again, who was probably in a lot of pain. A girl with short black hair and the same white eyes stood at the door way.

"I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to talk to her." She told the younger girl.

She didn't know Hanabi personally and the only times she had met her was when she came to the hospital for one injury or another, the girl struck her as rather cold. Sakura removed herself from the room and closed the door behind her allowing the sisters their time together.

Once she heard the soft click of the closed door Hanabi let her feet carry her closer to her sister's bed.

"You're really stupid." Hanabi said placing a flower on her sister bed side table. She felt her throat burn; she couldn't remember the last time she cried. Was this what it was like?

Her sister lay motionless on the bed hooked up to feeding tubs and machines. Her sister, the girl who she always saw as weaker then she, the girl she saw and strived to defeat but always secretly envied. She had seen Hinata hurt before, but this felt different. This time it scared her.

"Dad is really pissed off at you. He can't really sleep; you're getting a lot of people worried and upset just because you wanted to prove yourself." She said her voice choking now.

The sight of her sister started to get blurry; she started to feel hot tears down her face. She didn't know why she cried, her sister wasn't dead yet. She was breathing, there was a heart beat but with the touch of her pale hand that had no returned movement. Hanabi couldn't help but think darkly she might as well have been.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door, when she heard the familiar grunt to enter she opened the door. She stopped short, her hand still on the door knob when she met the faces in the room. 

"Oh…sorry I didn't realize you were in a meeting…" She made a small bow and started to leave with Tsunade stopped her.

"It's okay Sakura, what is it?" Tsunade's tone told her guests whatever they had to say could be held for a moment. Sakura gave glances to the men as she walked by to the front of the Hokage's desk. She didn't personally recognize them, but it was hard to mistake those white eyes and white robes of self proclaimed superiority. The two men of the most prestige clan in Konoha looked down on her, as if truly insulted, someone such as she would dare impose on their time with the Konoha Hokage. Sometimes she really hated the Hyuuga clan.

"Kiba woke up this morning." Sakura informed. "We're still waiting on Shino but he should be up soon if Kiba has already woken up. He didn't mention anything about his mission, but I expect things will come back to him in a few hours."

"Any change on Hinata?"

"No…no changes, she continues to stay in her stable condition."

"Thank you Sakura." Tsunade said and gently waved her hand at her a signal for her to leave. Sakura gave a small bow and almost at once turn on her heel and was out the room. The door hadn't even completely closed before she heard one the men burst into an argument.

"How can you wait this long! This could be the down fall of everyone…"

Whatever they were fighting about, if Tsunade had waved her out, she had meant for Sakura to hear nothing of it. If it was really important she would tell her in due time.

"Sakura!" The voice sounded familiar, but since when did Ino ever refer to her by her real name?

"Ino." Sakura said greeting the blond who just caught up with her.

"Is it true?" Ino asked her blue eyes dancing alive with new gossip. Gossip that apparently Sakura had yet to hear, which oddly enough usually seemed to happen. The only exception was the pandemonium of her teammates relationship that had erupted several years prior. She had front row seats for that one.

"Is what true?"

"You didn't hear them? I thought for sure you heard something seeing as you were just in there."

"Ino what are you talking about?"

"The latest Hyuuga _conspiracy_!" Ino said with a small skip on her step.

"The what?"

"I was working in Tsunade's office with her and they came barging in yelling something about this being an attack to get the secrets of the clan."

"They always seem to think everything is about them." Sakura mused half heartedly.

She had heard it all before, every attack seem to a attack on the clan, at least according to one individual or another. This time though Sakura had a pretty good feeling that the head of the clan himself had nothing to do with this outburst.

"I think they say that because Neji and Hinata were both on the mission." Ino answered.

"So were Kiba and Shino. Wouldn't it be an all out attack on the clans all together if that be the case?" Sakura frowned, her small bubbling dislike for her friend's clan seem to grow since leaving the office.

"It would, but when have some of those Hyuuga's ever been logical?" Ino asked with a small smirk on her lips. The walked in silence again before Ino let out a frustrated huff.

"It's really disgusting isn't it?" She started again; Sakura gave her a confused side look. "Its so horrible what happened and they make it about _them_! Of everyone that was there, of everything that happened or could have happened they make it about _them_! Even Naruto isn't…" She stopped herself looking at Sakura expectantly.

"What?" Sakura asked a little confused and suspicious. She wasn't sure if she was expected to say something to complete that sentence.

"How is he? I mean he can't be very good…"

"No he's not." Sakura said, her tone said it was the end of that conversation. She didn't like discussing Naruto's feelings with anyone, much less Ino of all people.

For the remainder of the walk back to the hospital Ino gossiped about the latest scandals in Konoha. Most of the people mentioned in these epic stories Sakura had never even heard of before.

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her temples. The demanding voices that filled her office had faded into low pitched screeching in her ears. How could two people possibly argue something so profusely with so little, if not any, evidence to back up their claims? Humanity would never cease to amaze her. 

When Tsunade came in this morning and was told that members of the Hyuuga clan were waiting for her in her office, she expected Hiashi himself to be there on account of what had happened in the last few days. When she saw these two men instead, she expected they were there on Hiashi's behalf. This was the only reason Tsunade did not throw them out of her office, now she was very much regretting her decision. She had half a mind to go track Sakura down and bring her back in, and engage in her a very deep and sophisticated medical mumbo jumbo just to get these two to shut up.

"They attacked a Hyuuga, and not just any one at that! They went for Hinata herself!" Argued one of the men, one of the only two who spoke, he seemed to have an opinion for everything in his warped little mind of his. Sometimes Tsunade wondered if there really weren't inbreeding in these so called prestige's clans. Maybe she should start a study?

"Hinata is a ninja of Konoha. She was on a mission, she would have been attacked regardless of her blood or clan or gender." Tsunade explained again, her voice very lazy but her temper quickly rising.

"You do not know that for sure! What if Hinata's attack was in fact to get to the secrets! She is the daughter of the Hiashi! She was once the heir!"

"And you do not know that for sure. As I said before Hinata is a ninja of Konoha, she was attacked as being one just as every other ninja is always attacked for. Now," She said a bit louder to stop their interruption. "Had they noticed Hinata was in fact a Hyuuga, yes probably. Had they tracked her down and separated her from the group for this soul purpose? I can not say, nor can you. As for her once being heir, that may have been true but the only people with knowledge of that was in your clan no outsider would know of that detail."

"Then you agree Hinata may have been attacked based on her blood line?" He demanded his eyes sparkling with the thought that he had outsmarted the Hokage!

"I have received a report on their mission by Neji, however I must wait for the other three to regain consciousness to add to that. Until then I will not see this as a personal attack on Hinata or your clan."

"We are on the brink of war! The last time this happened Hyuugas died by the handfuls at the enemy's hand! And why? Because we didn't see it as a _personal attack_, we didn't pay attention to that, we just wanted to protect Konoha!" The man was now quite red in the face and almost screaming at Tsunade.

"We are not on the brink of anything. We are assisting the Sand with the precautions they are taking. There is no talk of war…"

"Do not take us for fools Hokage." The Hyuuga who spoke had been the quiet one in the room, however his tone was an obvious warning to Tsunade. "We know the signs just as much as everyone else."

"I do not take you for fools. I tell you the truth. There is no threat of war, the sand is taking precautions, and us as allies are aiding in those. The attack on Neji's team is unfortunate but was not proven fatal, nor have there been any similar attacks at that. We can not jump to conclusions just because Hinata had a worse impact then the others."

The first man began to start up to protest but Tsunade had had enough for one day. She held up her hand and momentarily closed her eyes.

"This meeting is over gentlemen. Thank you for expressing your concerns, but I am afraid I have other matters at hand." She said and as impolitely as possible waved them off to leave.

As much work as she did indeed have to do, Tsunade found her time would be more at use elsewhere. So with out a second thought she found herself walking briskly to the hospital.

When she got to the desired she was greeted by a wary smile.

"Sorry, still no change." Sakura said almost apologetically.

"Nothing at all?" Tsunade asked her eyes on the dark haired girl in the bed. It wasn't that it was uncommon for patients to undergo such intense trauma when they took such an attack. But something this time made Tsunade feel different; it didn't feel like a regular attack. Something, she couldn't say what, but something was different. Something felt…wrong. And the longer Hinata stayed peacefully asleep the more dangerous this feeling became.

"Is everything okay?" Sakura's sweet voice broke her thoughts.

"Everything is everything it can be." Tsunade said with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

"Those men in you office before…I mean Ino was telling me they are saying this was a Hyuuga attack?"

"That they are, but they do that every time. There isn't enough evidence to support that just yet. I mean Neji did say that Hinata got separated but what happened during that separation we don't know. And it's hard for me to say it was a deffinant attack when the victim is still very much alive and back at home." Tsunade said almost smiling at the last of her words.

"What does Hiashi think?" Sakura asked her eyes fixed on the tablet in her hands.

"Hiashi has yet to see me, surprisingly. But I'm sure he'll be breaking down my door sooner or later. I don't think he has yet because, unlike _others_, he understands this line of work." The blond looked around the room, noticing something was missing.

"Where is Naruto?" She asked a little confused.

"Neji said he was under direct orders to get some rest." Sakura said smiling at her. Tsunade nodded agreement though she had no recollection of ever giving that order.

"Well I have patients to fix and mend; I'll come back in a while to check up on her." Sakura said putting the tablet back in its holding at the foot of the bed. They said their good-byes and Tsunade was left alone.

She checked the machines and made her fingers and mind to something to keep from thinking those really annoying thoughts. What if, by chance, those Hyuuga's were right? What if, by chance, they did recognize Hinata not as daughter to the head of the clan, but a Hyuuga non the less. And what if, by chance, they did indeed attempt to gather information. She did say it was a long shot, but to be completely honest it wasn't that long of a shot. They didn't know anything about these enemies who popped out nowhere, they had no warnings to their attacks, and they have no real concrete knowledge of them at all.

She heard a small gasp come form the bed that seemed to shock her out of her thoughts. Her eyes shot up to the girl blinking and attempting to move her head on the bed. She rushed to her side.

"Take it easy." Tsunade cooed at her. "Do you remember what happened?"

She was met with lethargic white eyes. A small pathetic grunt came from the girl's mouth.

"You're unit took the most damage Hinata. You however took the hardest hit, you've lost a lot a blood, and you've been asleep for about almost a week, but you're going to be okay. You need to rest now."

Hinata seemed to try and register this for a moment before accepting it and then allowed her eyes to close again. Tsunade touched her head, if something catastrophic really had happened, such as attempting to steal the Hyuuga secrets, she would sense something abnormal in her mind wouldn't she? But no, nothing, she was just hurt and her body was trying to recover.

* * *

** TBC - Chapter Two - "Wake Up"**

* * *

**AN: It is by the grace of god, I was able to revise and become pretty damn satisfied with this chapter in such short time. Working two jobs, and working on other fics AND The new HARRY POTTER book. (I haven't finished it so shut your mouth about it!) Good lord I don't think I've slept more then four hours a night for the past several weeks! But is all good, I'm actually pretty happy with the way this new chapter turned out.**

**_Things to look forward to: _Hinata does fully wake up in the next chapter as she did at the end of the beginning of the first chapter in the original story (so don't worry there). The story will continue through Hinata's and Naruto's eyes. I really like the first chapter in Sakura's POV and Tsunade's because I think it give a good feel of the story. A lot more Kiba and Shino and everyone else, I really hated how I skipped on them all in the original story, and they are a big part of eachother's lives. More flash backs yay! As for the SMEX, this is NOT a smut story, but yes there will be steamy scenes! (So again, don't worry!)**

**_Thanks to you all for not giving up on me_. Chapter two to come out ASAP! I just gave in my two weeks notice to one of my jobs so I'll be back to working just 35-40 a week which leaves a considerable amount of ME time to finish up the chapters! And for those who are reading _"The Gift"_. Chapter seven schedualed to come out early next month. SO like a few weeks (one or two). **


	2. Wake Up

**AN: To avoid confusion. All memories will be marked in _italics_. All dreams however will not be. If I but both in italics i believe it will become very very confusing. So instead dreams will not be but you will know they are dreams. Thanks for the views and reviews! **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**"Wake Up"**

* * *

_He watched her move silently around the room. It was sweet she still didn't want to wake him, and apart of him didn't want to disturb his vision of watching her change into her sleek jounin uniform. _

"_Where do you think your going?" He asked her, her white eyes flashed at him from her spot at the edge of the bed where she was putting one her shoes._

"_I have a mission." She said coolly._

"_You do? I was under the impression **I **had a mission." He yawned his last word loudly.._

"_You can't even walk up the stairs and you want to go fight already?" She asked turning to him. Before he could blink she was beginning to crawl back on the bed. Her face was coy, a special look reserved only for him between the sheets at night. She moved over him carefully not to disturb his still healing wounds. _

"_Are you taking my place?" He asked when her face was close to his, close enough for him to claim but she teased him. _

"_No one could ever do such a thing. I am merely assisting where my assistance is asked." She gave him a brush of a kiss _

"_Be careful." He said his voice serious now. _

"_I'll be home soon." She said her lips curving up to a smile, her soft hand running through his hair. He kissed her passionately, a kiss good bye, a kiss to remind her she would need to come home. "I love you." She breathed to him. She sent shivers almost dangerously down his spine. _

"_I'll miss you." He said into her lips, holding her to him, almost afraid to let her go. She gave him one last kiss and moved off the bed. She was out the door before he closed his eyes. _

* * *

She felt the light behind her eyes. This time it wasn't as harsh but it was enough to make them hurt again. She heard hushed voices and the same familiar machines she had heard before, only this time they were calmer, this time it the air smelled sweeter. 

When the voices faded she felt the same cooling sensation on her forehead. She let her eyes wander open to look at the source of such strange comfort.

The woman was blond, but had kind eyes starring at her. A blue jewel between her eyes grabbed her attention instantly. She couldn't seem to find a voice to ask question that buzzed around her.

"Take it easy. Do you remember what happened?"

She tried to respond to the woman but her voice wouldn't work. The woman seemed to give her a small smoothing of a smile in response to her small attempt of communications and continued talking.

Her words sounded jumbled and confusing. She really couldn't register them; her head felt like it was compressed with pain. She didn't take in the blond woman's words to make actual thoughts.

She heard small things; '_your unit' 'lost blood'_. At the moment they meant nothing to her. She latched on to her last one, '_rest now'_.

Rest she would do, maybe the next time she woke up there would be no more pain.

* * *

He had been asleep in their bed, it had been over two weeks but he couldn't let that get to him. It never helped to worry about it; he knew that all too well. She was a jounin now, she was capable and strong, but being that rank meant near impossible mission if not suicide ones. He wouldn't be there to protect her, this time. He had faith in her, he would never loose that faith in her, but he still did his damn not to let his mind wander away into nightmares. 

He didn't remember his dream, it was disturbed pretty nastily. There was pounding on his door; his senses alerted him at once. Something was wrong, even in his sleepy state he tasted something different in the air. He opened the door zipping up his pants over his boxers and black shirt. He was met with familiar white eyes, his stomach dropped.

Neji was covered in blood but not his blood. Whatever sleepy gaze he held was gone in almost an instant. He was suddenly very alert and aware, something made his chest pound.

"Naruto, we just got back. Hinata is in the hospital she…" He didn't even finish his words before the blond left to get his shoes and was running out the door so fast he didn't even bother to close his door behind him.

It was bad, he knew it was bad. Really bad, Neji, not anybody, had ever personally come to get him. She had been injured before, but when she had it was Sakura or another nurse who called him to inform him of the situation. They always said something along the lines of _"Naruto, she's back but she's took a few hits." _It was never a personal visit.

He ran full speed across the city to the glowing hospital. To her, where she was waiting for him, he had to get to her. He tore open the doors and ran up to the redheaded nurse at the reception desk slamming his hands on the counter. She jumped at him, she stuttered when he demanded to know where she was.

"Sir…p-please calm down…" she was scarred of him, for a split second he wondered if his red eyes were showing again.

"Where is Hyuuga Hinata!" He demanded again.

"I'm sorry sir but if she just came into night it will take time to imput her into our system…"

"What about Sakura? Where is Sakura?" He was getting angry now, how could someone be so helpless? Wasn't it her job to know these things?

"Sakura…"

A second nurse came up behind the first scared one. She looked older and even calmer at Naruto frazzled state.

"Sakura is in the ICU waiting for you. Fourth floor." Naruto didn't even utter a thank you before he sped off up the stairs, the elevator would take to long.

His heart seemed to stop completely when he heard his pink friend speak. She looked so upset he thought for sure he was dreaming. No, not dreaming, having a nightmare. Having _the_ nightmare he always knew would come, but always prayed never did.

Neji draped in blood, Hinata in the ICU, she was never in the ICU. His Hinata never got hurt like this. He asked about the others but didn't really care to hear what she had to say, his mind was only on one thing. She was hurt and alone, she had been hurt and he wasn't there to protect her like he promised.

It was two whole days before he saw her emerge from the double doors. He hadn't eaten, much less even moved from his spot. Occasionally Sakura sneaked him a snack even though there was no eating in here. She never offered cliché words of consolation, and for this he was grateful to her. He gave a half smile remembering all the time he brought her meals of ramen when they sat like this waiting for Kakashi, or of all the times Hinata had said she spent the night along with Sakura in the waiting room while he was in the hospital. He wondered somewhere in the back of his brain why he never thought he would be doing the same thing. Maybe if he had, he would be a bit more prepared for it when it did happen.

It wasn't until near the end of the second day that the doors moved and they came out. His eyes flew from a tired looking tall blond and the other medics. Hinata was on the stretcher, asleep.

He saw a nurse leave the room with a bundle of red clothes…Hinata never wore red.

His stomach flipped, he felt sick. He turned and followed Tsunade to her new stay room. While her medics carried her away she turned to Naruto. Her golden eyes were soft but sad; he almost didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"There was serious damage. Her head seem to catch most of the blow as well as her fall at the bottom of the ravine where she was found." The creases on the floor were very interesting. "Her blood loss was severe, she has a concussion and several damage organs and bones; most likely from a battle she didn't win. We managed to get her out of critical condition but we won't know anything until she wakes up. I'm sorry to say the damage was intense enough to put her out of several days' maybe even weeks. We'll keep monitoring her." It was blunt and very harsh, he hated it yet at the same time he was glad she didn't spare him anything but the solid truth. He was owed at least that.

He didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure he heard her right but he couldn't ask her to repeat it. He just nodded and followed the way to her new room. It was white and clean, it smelled like a hospital so foreign and untouched. It wasn't her; she was soft and sweet smelling.

He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. It hurt to see her but he knew he had to stay, he had broken a promise, and he needed to make it up to her.

He took her ivory hand in hers; his fingers went to her ring finger. It was bare. She had given it to him for safe keeping when she left. They were never allowed to wear their bands on a mission, if the enemy knew you had a family they were next on their hit list. He should have brought it when he came that first time, he should have told Sakura to go back and get it.

It was a special ring he had it made just for her, it was one of a kind. She should be wearing it now.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He whispered to her half expecting her to answer instead of listening to the beeps that filled the room. "I'm here now, I'm here and I won't leave." He said pressing his lips to her cold hands.

The world could wait, the missions could wait, the sand the allies the treaties; everything could wait for a lifetime if that's as long as it took. She needed him now, and no one else mattered right now but her.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked coming in, he looked up but his eyes didn't focus that well on her image. "Have you gone home?" She asked sweetly but he could hear her fear.

"I need to be here when she wakes up. She'll be looking for me." He said in a daze, the girl didn't press questions she just nodded and walked out.

* * *

Her head was just as heavy as before, but the pain was at least gone. She opened here eyes but saw only darkness. She wasn't standing or sitting, she was…floating. The darkness around her was so comforting, it was cool it was calm; it was everything she loved to feel. She couldn't leave. 

"Wake up…" She heard a low whisper saw from the darkness. She looked around but saw only darkness.

"Wake up…" It was no longer a whisper but a loud and clear voice. A small voice, the voice of a girl, high pitched and sad sounding, a girl's voice. A young girl. She wanted to hear it again but it didn't come instead something surprised her.

"Wake up…" This time it was a whisper again, but low and pleading. The low husky voice a man, it was harsh and almost freighting with emotion. "Wake up…" He repeated. "…please wake up…"

* * *

He was still pissed at Neji for taking him home. He didn't really remember what he had said to really persuade him to leave. Something about an order form Tsunade, that much he remembered but the rest was a blur and then he woke up in his apartment in the morning very confused of how he got there. Then as he brushed his teeth his memory repaired itself, he remembered being carried out of the hospital by Neji, he remembered exchanging some kind of conversation with Sakura as he passed but after that it went blanks. 

The walk was different in the day. At night no one was around, at night no one saw him run to the hospital in dead fear. But now, during the day, he got all kinds of looks. Some sympathetic, which he hated, others of the usual pure disgust, which he wasn't sure if he hated or not. But he oddly did prefer those to those of sympathy.

He opened the foot doors, calmer this time then before. If the red headed nurse was there he was going to apologize to her about his attitude the first time they met. She was actually, a very nice girl, whom because of Naruto's constant stay at the hospital had become quite fond of.

"Good morning Mr. Uzumaki, how is Hinata feeling today?" The redhead nurse chirped so early in the morning.

"I don't know, you tell me." He shrugged then remembered the apologize he owed her. He turned to look at her but she looked a little confused.

"Oh I thought you knew. Suki told me Miss Hinata woke up last night…"

"She woke up!" Naruto suddenly seem to snap all calm emotions out of his body, the small redheaded nurse sank back into her seat at her desk at once. "Why didn't anyone call me? Where is Sakura or Tsunade?" Naruto demanded again this time almost too close for comfort for the girl he was sure, but he didn't care in the least.

"Please calm down sir…" She tried but Naruto didn't hear her he left stomping through the halls.

He saw red before he saw his target; a skinny girl with pink hair giving a lollipop to some kid with bandaged knee.

"SAKURA!"

He saw Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. The little boy in front of her turned on his heal and took off in a run in the opposite direction, but he paid no mind to this small things, he was furious and he needed to know why he hadn't been called. In the back of his mind, he saw an image of himself punching Neji in the face very very hard.

"Naruto?" She asked at the booming voice matching the red faced nin.

"Why didn't anyone call me?"

"Call you? Call you for what?"

"Hinata woke up!" His voice no lower when he said the words but his face inches closer.

"S-she did?" Sakura seemed very surprised by this information. Why didn't she know about it? Wasn't it her job to know this stuff? If Tsunade knew this wouldn't Sakura know this too, and wouldn't she have told him in a heartbeat?

His temper never faltering he came to the conclusion Sakura was just as cluless and confused as him. This however, wasn't helping his current state of anger in the least.

"Where is Tsunade?" He growled. She seem to hesitate for a moment too long before she answered him in a hurried voice.

"With Hinata now in a check up… Naruto!" He heard her call his name but he was already half way down the halls to the room where he should have been all night.

"Old lady! Why the hell wasn't I-" He started to yell but then stopped at the scene in the room. It was unchanged, still quiet and peaceful, nothing was different expect for the fact that Tsunade was standing over Hinata looking at him with a blank face. He felt something pump his shoulder suddenly; his eyes flickered to the side and saw Sakura standing next to him.

"Hello Naruto." Tsunade greeted him checking the girl's pulse.

"Did she really wake up?" He said hopefully, maybe she did and she waited for him and now she was just sleeping.

"She did." Tsunade's voice was calm, almost eerily calm but he couldn't linger on that just now.

His heart leapt, he couldn't keep the grin from his face, the light from his eyes.

"What did she say? Did she ask for me?"

"No."

"What?" He said not really wanting to believe it. Maybe he just didn't hear right.

"She didn't say anything at all. She was awake for only a few seconds, I explained to her what happened and then she went back to sleep."

She didn't say anything more when she passed through the doors. She did however linger for just a second with a small touch of her hand on his shoulder, and then she was gone.

She watched him take his place back by her side. He whispered something to her, something that wasn't meant for Sakura's own ears. With that note Sakura slipped out of the room. She had work that needed to be done for the day before she could go home again.

* * *

The day dragged by, Sakura found herself making excuses to run past the familiar room of the Hyuuga. Each time she did she saw Naruto in his same spot, but each time there also seemed to me more flowers or stuffed animals in the room. At one point she even saw Naruto doing paper work. That actually made her raise and eyebrow. 

"One, two, three, four…" She counted the files she had to deliver. It was almost the end of visiting hours; she would take the long rout making sure to pass by Hinata's room each time.

"Sakura?"

She smiled almost instantly she heard that voice, it was good to hear friends again.

"Kiba! Shino! How are you two feeling?" She couldn't hide her hyped up excitement to see the two boys. They made regular visits to the hospital in the past week and each time they came they always brightened Sakura's mood. Friends had that wonderful power to do that.

"Not any worse then before." Kiba smiled then frowned when he looked into the room Sakura was unsuccessfully trying to sneakily peek in on when the caught her.

"Any change?" He asked hope sounding in his voice even if his eyes saw the same sight she did day in and day out.

"Tsunade said she woke up, but she didn't say when." Sakura answered now looking any where but the sad scene in the room she had seen for days.

"That's good news." Kiba said trying to smile but not quite getting there.

"Yeah." She agreed nodding.

"We're here to see Tsunade, but we wanted to come by first." Shino said, even through his dark sun glasses she was sure she saw concern on his face if not his voice.

"Oh yeah, your meeting right?"

"We also need to take Naruto with us." He said and they all looked into the room.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked confused. She knew it was never non of anyone's business what happened in the debriefing, but this also asked questions as to why Naruto would be there. He wasn't on the mission.

"Tsunade requested his presence." Shino said evenly.

Sakura nodded still a bit confused and turned to the door.

"I'll tell him, I'm sure he wants to go." She pushed open the door and they followed.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiba and Shino are here, they're going to meet with Tsunade and Neji, they were asked to bring you along."

"Me?" He asked shooting them a frown.

"Tsunade requested it." Shino repeated.

Naruto seemed to debate this in his head for some time before letting out a sigh.

"I'll be here Naruto, I won't leave her side." Sakura said sensing his hesitation.

"Okay." He said and got up to leave. She would never say it but she knew she was the only other woman who could make such a stubborn person such as him self move. As soon as they left, Sakura sat in the chair almost afraid to let it get warm.

She looked at her friend, intent on keeping her promise. Her nurses could handle the hospital for a few hours while they were in a meeting, she was needed here.

* * *

Naruto followed Kiba and Shino to the Hokage's office; no one said a single word the entire way there. Naruto didn't know what the others were thinking, but he sure as hell wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. If Hinata woke up again and he wasn't there, there was going to be hell to pay. 

Tsunade greeted them from her desk when they entered. Naruto made a quick glance around the room; along with himself there were two other men with them. Hiashi was standing near the back of the room, he some what nodded to the boys when they entered Naruto wasn't sure if he returned it back because his eyes fell upon the other occupant.

Neji didn't turn around when they entered; he didn't so much as flinch. He stood in front of the Hokage, rigid as a wooden plank. For a split second Naruto wanted to jump and punch him in the face. But he was forced to take his place next to Hiashi near the back while Kiba and Shino stood by Neji.

"Good evening gentlemen." Tsunade voiced once they were all settled. "We all know why we're here. I asked Hiashi and Naruto to come along for obvious reasons, now let's start with what when you reached the border." She folded her hands in front of her and watched the white eyed man to her right. There was no hesitation.

"We infiltrated with out complications." The captain explained. "Unit two was north of us, they were our back up should something go wrong. When unit one reported difficulty I called in unit two, I maintained communication with them until the signal was lost. When I was able to go out and find them, unit one had been finished with unit two dealing with injuries." When he finished the room went quiet again, almost as if no one was willing to go against or add to his words.

"What happened in the moments the radio was dead?" She asked turning to the spiky haired man with his tattoos across the room.

"When Neji called us in and we responded quickly. When we go there half of unit one was gone, the enemy had surrounded them. When we fought I didn't really keep contact with Shino or Hinata we were quickly split up going after the enemy. Last I heard Hinata was left fighting three by herself. All of us were out numbered we did the best we could while waiting for reinforcements." Kiba seemed to sound apologetic, weather it was to Tsunade for doing a poor job or to Naruto himself, Naruto wasn't sure. He stayed quiet in the back with Hiashi and listened carefully.

Kiba continued after a moments pause.

"When I was finally able to find Hinata I helped her defeat her opponents. Even though they were down she was badly injured as it was, she told me she was okay but it was obvious she wasn't. I asked her if she had enough strength to make it back to Konoha and she told me she did. But on the way back to regroup with Neji and Shino we were attacked by their re-enforcements. It was about five. I lost sight of her again, but when we resurfaced she seemed the same as before, she even said she hadn't gotten hit. After that we regrouped, Neji was with Shino they too seemed to have just finished off another team."

"I knew Hinata was badly injured when I saw her." Shino said suddenly even though no one addressed him.

"Elaborate please." Tsunade asked.

"When I saw her I smelled her blood, I'm sure Kiba did too as well as Neji but she insisted she was fine. After examining her Neji thought it best to take her back to Konoha to be treated at once before it got worse or we were attacked again. She agreed and Neji sent me to go with her. While we were traveling she began to slow down, but I failed to notice because she never said anything about it. By the time I realized it she was too far behind, when I went back for her she had fallen under attack. When I went in I told her I'd create a diversion and she needed to retreat. That's the last I saw of her, after that I don't remember much, just waking up in the hospital."

"Neji?" Tsunade asked turning to the tall man in the middle.

"I don't how it happened, none of us were around. But I found Hinata at the bottom of the ravine, I thought she was dead for a second then I saw her heart beat. I knew she was severely injured and that we weren't that far from Konoha. I told our re-enforcements where to find Kiba and Shino and took it upon myself to bring back Hinata. I shouldn't have…"

"There is no point thinking of what you should have done or could have done. What's done is done, we must deal with it now." Tsunade said evenly but not coldly.

His mind raced with this new information. A mixture of anger and quilt burned inside him. He should have gone. It should have been him at that mission, but Tsunade refused to let him go on account of his injury. If he had gone she would be okay, if he had gone he would have come back to see her like he always did.

He couldn't hold it back any longer, he finally spoke the question that had plagued him for what felt like weeks.

"Why did you have Hinata go if you already had one Hyuuga on the team?" He asked he voice raised to make sure it was heard. Everyone seemed to look at him; even Hiashi had his attention averted from the window behind Tsunade he had been staring at.

"This mission was an information gathering one. We needed to know as much as we could; it was not meant for combat. Having two Hyuuga's as well as her other team members, together making one of my best tracking teams only seemed to benefit us." Tsunade answered just as calmly as she had been through this entire session.

"Then why was I assigned to go before hand?"

"I thought if they were attacked, like they were, if you had gone the chances to come out alive were much greater. I'm not saying they can not hold their own, both you and Hinata had different things to give to this mission, both good in your own accord. When you were not available, I chose the next best option to make the mission succeed."

It made as much sense as it could. But he still found points to argue. The level of the mission corresponding to Hinata's own abilities; however this fact was being brought up in his mind based on his need to protect her from all possible harm. In truth Hinata was just as capable as anyone if not better in some areas, however, admitting that would only admit that it was okay for her to be where she was, and he wasn't about to ever believe that.

All the holes and places where Neji had messed up very much as captain but underestimating their unknown enemy, everything he could say he for some reason chose not to. Neji met his eyes when he was asking his questions, there would be no reason to remind him of his failure, he was fighting his own battle.

He was about to say something more, and then he saw Hiashi make a movement and clear his throat. He listened for whatever this man had to say but they were rudely interrupted.

The door burst open a girl with dark black hair, and wide eyes lept in. Her breathing was harsh and rosy spots on her cheeks showed the signs that she had been running. For a split second Naruto thought something horrible had happened, why else would someone burst through the Hokage doors in the middle of a meeting, a debriefing no less. When she spoke herb breath was fast, she seemed to avoiding the eyes of everyone in the room except the Hokage herself.

"Hyuuga Hinata is awake. Sakura told me to tell you." The girl said and faster then Tsunade could dismiss them, the men they were gone.

* * *

Tsunade watched almost humorously when Naruto crashed through the door Kiba at his heels. When she came into the room she was a little surprised the door hadn't flown rip off its hinges with the force it was opened with. 

"Hinata!" She heard is voice cry out, and sure enough he was at her side his hand in hers. Kiba was on the other side expressing equal signs of excitement. Tsunade thought inwardly maybe this was a bit too much excitement so soon for the girl, but she really couldn't bring herself to stop it either. She stepped forward to her side by Kiba she smiled at the girl before she spoke.

"How do you feel?" She asked soothingly but the girls white eyes gazed around the room vacantly.

"My head hurts." She finally said blinking a bit.

Tsunade gave a small chuckle.

"Not surprising you took quite a hit to the head. You've been asleep for almost three weeks now." She stopped watching the girl pull her hand out of the blond mans. She may have been speaking another language all together; the girl couldn't have looked more confused.

She looked confused and now scared. Something the older medic had never really seen before unless it was someone who woke up on enemy territory. Tsunade did a quick recap of the evidence brought to her table. A light went off and dread filled her, but she couldn't be sure. The cases were rare, some even rumored, and she couldn't jump to conclusions after all.

"Hinata, do you remember anything at all?" She asked her voice showing something was obviously wrong. She momentarly ignored the sudden harsh eyes on her. The girl in question looked deep in thought trying to search her brain for any little thing that would answer the woman's question

"…no…" She said quietly looking from face to face. Naruto made a move to her but she recoiled away from him. You might as well have stabbed the boy in the stomach with the way he was looking. Her dread grew deeper, but she had to be sure before coming to any kind of conclusion especially one of that magnitude.

"Do you remember your name?" Tsunade asked calmly despite the thick tension in the room.

"My…name?" the girl looked at her hands as though it would be written down somewhere.

"Your name is Hyuuga Hinata; do recognize any of the people in the room?" Her voice was still calm despite her quickened heart beat and sweat on her palms. The girl looked around from face to face each one with the same frowned brow expression.

"…no…" she said looking back at the blond lady by her bed then over at the blond man.

"Hinata are you sure you don't remember Naruto?" Sakura burst out suddenly standing near Neji. But no one seem to look at her, they all were hooked on Hinata. Her next words could be the last confirmation to Tsunade's sickening stomach.

"Naruto…" She let the name roll of her tongue, it sounded foreign out of her mouth now. Like a new word she had never heard before but didn't even know the meaning of. She looked up at the blond man he looked like he was standing on the edge of a very tall cliff. "You're Naruto?" She asked looking up at him, her expression was soft but her voice confused. Tsunade didn't miss that pained expression on his face almost completely with tears.

"So you don't know Naruto?" Tsunade asked everything becoming very obvious now. Hinata only shook her head lightly, her still vacant and confused. Sakura's voice was near trembling with her next words.

"Hinata…Naruto is your husband."

* * *

**TBC - And the REAL Angst begins! **

* * *


	3. Just The Beginning

CHAPTER THREE

"Just the Beginning"

* * *

It must have been only a few seconds before the tall man with long hair pulled the blond woman away. For a brief second she wanted to reach out to the nice woman to make her stay, she gave her a strange sense of comfort just standing next to her. When the moment, past she was left staring at the almost accusing eyes of everyone around her.

She did her best not to look too frightened, she placed her hands on her lap and swallowed. With the nice talking blond woman away they all seemed to jump in at once.

"You don't remember?"

"Wait…what's this mean?"

"She must still be suffering from the fall…she can't really not remember…"

"Hinata…you really don't remember?"

"I'm sorry." She said quietly looking down, away from the accusing faces of those around her. She saw the pink haired girl begin to say something but the blond man on her right stepped up first.

"It's not your fault Hinata." She looked up at his blue eyes; there was a strange sense of comfort in them she hadn't seen before. Something that she felt with the blond woman she felt with this man, but different.

"Hinata are you sure you don't…" The pink haired girl started talking again but this time another man with long hair stopped her.

"She said she didn't know Sakura." His voice was stern almost freighting. The pink haired girl stopped speaking at once. Then no one spoke. No one spoke for a long time, everyone one seemed too uncomfortable to continue speaking. There was auditable cough from someone on in the room, followed but the shuffling of feet. She looked up to meet a strange smile from a young man with dark messy hair. He had red triangles on his face and had the faint smell of a dog.

"I'm Kiba." He said with an easy smile coming over his face. When she tried to give him a smile but failed he seemed to only smile wider. "We've been team mates for a few years. That's Shino over there, don't worry he's always quiet. This is Sakura." He gestured to the pink haired woman who smiled sadly at her. He then pointed to the man with long dark hair. "That's Neji, your cousin. And this," He put his hand on the blond mans shoulder.

"Naruto." She finished looking into the bright blue eyes. There was a smile on his face but his eyes were sad. Something ached inside her looking into his sad blue eyes.

When the man named Kiba seemed to start talking, it was as though the entire atmosphere changed. The tension eased around her, everyone talked around her and asked her simple questions or didn't even ask her anything at all. Kiba started saying something about a mission and an accident but he was cut short when the blond woman and the tall man came back. The blond woman smiled sweetly at her but some how she couldn't return it.

"I'm sure we're overwhelming Hinata." She said it lightly but there was a tone. "Let's leave her for now, I'm sure she would like some time to herself."

No one objected when she said these words. They all seem to nod and file out of the room. She watched them all give her one last look before disappearing behind the door leading into the hall way. When the last person began to leave his blue eyes met hers and like before she couldn't break the gaze he gave her.

Something inside her wanted to speak, something was bubbling at the surface but she couldn't reach it. She didn't see it and he left with his head hanging. Before she could speak the blond woman put a hand to her head.

"Sorry about all that, they were just excited to see you. Why don't you rest your body some more before we meet again. I'm sure you're very confused right now, but answering all the question will probably only make you more confused or upset right now."

This made sense. She nodded and watched the tall man and her leave the room along with the other. When she was alone again she lay back down and turned to her side to face the window.

She saw the sun spilling into her room giving off radiant light. Outside it must be warm and beautiful, maybe it was summer or maybe spring. She felt her eyes begin to burn. She pulled the white sheets over her head to block out the bright light and go back to her darkness. Maybe she could just fall asleep again and stay that way.

* * *

"Hold on you all, you're not dismissed." Tsunade's voice was stern making all of them stop in their tracks of opposite direction and turn. All except for one, Naruto didn't really care to hear what anyone had to say right now.

"Naruto," He stopped and turned his blue eyes glairing. "That means you too." When she saw she had his attention she addressed them all again.

"Follow me." She said and they followed her obediently.

No one said a word while they walked. Naruto brought up the rear, as far from the rest as possible. She led them to an empty room and shut the door.

"I need you to keep what has happened here today quiet. We don't know anything concrete and the last thing I need, now of all times, is for Konoha to disrupt into rumors now."

"People are going to ask questions." Neji voiced up.

"I am aware of that, and I ask you five to please keep the answering from asking more questions. This is more then just a failed mission or a mission injury, this can fuel so much more and right now we need to avoid that."

"When will we know anything?" Kiba asked his voice uncharacteristically worried.

"I will begin tests as soon as possible, but I can make no guarantees. Does everyone understand?"

Some said yes while others nodded and they were dismissed. Naruto was on his way alone to destroy something when he was stopped again.

"Naruto," He turned to the familiar voice, curiosity taking over his hostility. Hiashi stood not to far from him and was walking toward him. "Let's go for a drink."

Naruto could count on all his fingers and toes how many times Hiashi had ever asked him out for a drink and he would have all twenty appendages accounted for. It just never happened. In fact Naruto was pretty sure Hiashi down right hated him and then just merely tolerated him. He was getting suspicious, but at the same time you couldn't really turn down a drink invitation from her father in law, even if it was an enemy in disguise best not to react just yet.

They walked to a bar Naruto had never been in before, which was saying something. It was pristine and classy; no wonder he had never been in here. The girl at the hostess podium bowed low to Hiashi and with out a word escorted them through the building to the second floor into a private room. Hiashi ordered them drinks and soon they were left alone in a very large private room.

Naruto began to get nervous. Why had be brought him here alone? Was he planning on doing him in now? He pushed the thoughts out of his head and waited for Hiashi to speak his purpose. He wasted no time.

"The reason I asked Tsunade to keep this quiet is because I would like this to be kept away from such members of my clan for as long as possible. Not to mention along with the news of her unfortunate condition it can spawn much worry and distress in the village, and the Hokage is afraid of such a thing right now."

"Does she think it was because of an attack?"

"She doesn't know for sure, but I'm sure she hasn't ruled it out completely. However it is no secret Hinata was sent to the sand border and that is where she got her injury, you can see how things can get very out of hand very fast.

Naruto nodded staring down at the table. He hadn't even thought that. If word got out of Hinata's memory loss after her mission, everyone would think it was an attack of some sort. Everyone would worry and maybe even accuse their Hokage of giving them suicide missions or worse in a war that wasn't even theirs.

"But the Hokage aside that is not why I asked you to accompany me Naruto. I wish to speak to you about your relationship with Hinata."

Suddenly his ears burned. He wanted to punch this pompous bastard in the face and break every sing bone in his body. It was never a secret that Hiashi was never really on bored with their marriage, but to spring this up now? What the hell? Now of all times! Naruto was ready to scream in his face before Hiashi kept talking to silence him.

"I know you think of my clan as highly as we think of you." He sated bluntly and before Naruto could retort he continued. "However, what ever we thought of you in the past most of us have changed that way of thinking the moment Hinata and you got involved, myself included."

"Thanks." Naruto said not really sure how to take that completely. While it did simmer some anger, he was still greatly confused.

"But just as some of us did some of us did not."

The door slid open and a waitress brought the drink and cups, she bowed low and left again, shutting the door behind her.

Naruto poured his drink, and though he was confused, he kept listening.

"I know they will find out eventually, and when they do Naruto they will see this as a new opportunity."

"Opportunity?"

"Hinata is my first born, she is the daughter of the head of the clan and she married you. This does not sit well with many members of the clan, especially those most devoted. When news gets out of her recent condition, they will…" He closed his eyes hesitant to continue. "They will see it as a way to guide her away from you, a chance to regain their status, a chance to wipe you clean from any association to do with the Hyuugas whatsoever."

Naruto didn't know how to respond. Was he warning him or was he just stating a fact?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I may have not agreed with my daughter's decision to marry you, but I can see how she is with you. And even though I will hope not to destroy that I can not say the same for others in my clan."

"You think they will succeed? Is that why you're telling me this? You think Hinata and me…"

"I am telling you this so you are prepared for what can and will happen once word gets out about Hinata's situation."

"Then why don't you stop it? Your head of the clan aren't you, do something?"

Hiashi made a strange sounded that sounded something between a breathy giggle and a cough.

"Yes because everyone in my clan always listens to me." He said his white eyes glairing directly at Naruto. Naruto had half a mind to blow up in defenses of how long those discussions of marriage with Hinata had been, but decided against it for now. He didn't really seem to be angry at Naruto per say just yet.

"You didn't answer my question; do you think they will succeed?"

"They will try. You of all people know to what extents people can go to in order achieve something they want. There are certain truths about you Naruto that one does not need to manipulate. Hinata knew you from her child hood days; she does not remember you now."

Naruto starred at the table that held his drink. He wanted to shout, scream and punch Hiashi in the face. But he couldn't bring his body to agree with his mind. So instead he sat there with his father in law drinking his alcoholic beverage quietly. Quietly enjoying the warm sensation it gave him in his stomach, he suddenly remembered why he began to like alcohol when he turned eighteen. After more trivial conversation, and really wanting to leave as quickly as possible Naruto excused himself from Hiashi's as respectful as possible. Things were becoming too overwhelming too fast, he needed to slow down for a moment.

On the way home from the bar the rumors of Hinata's awakening had already reached the streets. This would have surprised him but he was no stranger to news traveling in Konoha. Instead he put on the brightest smile he could manage, which was pretty big considering his life of practice doing it. When asked of the condition of his wife he would simply smile that smile and say she was going to be fine, just resting as per Hokage orders. They never seemed to ask questions about this, only say they were thankful she was doing better. He smiled and nodded and expressed he was too, and each time it got harder.

By the time he reached their apartment the anger and rage he had suppressed for so long was bursting to get out. He felt it burn inside him, burn him so much that he felt it begin to burn his eyes. He chocked and tried to cough and take deep breaths but it would not let him breath.

He reached their bed room, still just as messy as they night he had found out of her condition. He sat at the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands and shut his burning eyes. He felt moister roll down his face but he ignored it, all he could see was her. All he could think of was her. Those beautiful soft eyes that would always smile and shine to him, looked so confused and scared when she saw him. The complete confusion in her face, the fear she must feel…and he was helpless to stop any of it. He hated being helpless, he hated just sitting around not being able do to anything. But what could he do?

He took a large gulp of air and sat up strait. Whatever it was he could do it certainly wasn't sitting in the dark and crying about it. He got up and was ready to go ask for something to do when something on her dresser caught the gleam of the sun and then his eye. He looked over and saw a simple silver band laying peacefully on the dresser top. He went over and picked it up, he rolled it around in his fingers a few times before catching the writing that was engraved on this inside.

_Uzumaki Hinata_

He closed his eyes and relieved the memory of seeing those words for the first time. He wanted to relieve that joy he felt that day. That day she took his name.

She wasn't supposed to, the rules were they could be married but she could not publicly take his name. There were too many enemies about, and an enemy could not know anything about your life, the less they better. Hinata would never be able to hide she was a Hyuuga, and as many enemy's she had as a Hyuuga everyone was sure that number would double by taking Naruto's name. As the young man had already had deadly enemies since the age of twelve, letting the ninja world know he had a wife was just a death trap waiting to happen.

So they agreed, they would be married but they would not take names. Hinata would remain Hyuuga, separate from him those ways to protect their lives. But she insisted differently. She took her wedding ring he got her and after their honey moon had engraved her name with his name inside the ring. She told him she may not be able to publicly pronounce her new name; she would never be able to deny it completely.

She told him she was Uzumaki Hinata, proud wife of the great Uzumaki Naruto. That day Naruto could not express into words how much he loved her. He could not show her enough how much she meant to him. But he didn't need to, because she always knew, he never needed to express those emotions in words to her, because she always understood. That's what made them so great together, she knew him completely, and she understood him with out him saying a word. And now she was gone.

Naruto gripped the ring in his hand. That anger and rage that he had successfully suppressed so quickly was back, and in full force. He felt his body burn from the red chakra seeping out from his body. He had had her, he had a family with her, he had fought for her and he had her. And now he had nothing. She was taken away from him; his family was again taken from him. But this time he could do something about it, this time there was someone to blame.

* * *

Sakura followed her master out of the hospital and down to her office. She didn't ask any questions until she was sure they were safe not to be over heard.

"What do you really think?" She asked. She knew her master would never keep something this important from her.

"I honestly don't know, I've never seen a case like this before, though I have heard of it. Maybe we'll get lucky and its only temporary…its possible to be hit so hard you suffer temporary memory loss." Tsunade spoke as she rummaged through the papers on her desk. She seemed to be looking for something unparticular, and Sakura would have been glad to help but had learned at a young age to never touch Tsunade's organized mess.

"Is it always this severe?" Sakura asked keeping her distance from the falling books and papers.

"It can be yes. She seemed to not remember any of us or herself, I've never heard of that before." She pulled out a black book and flipped through the pages before pausing and writing something down on a paper.

"Sakura." She spoke up and thrusted the paper to her student. "Get a hold of this man for me now, and get me these from the library as well."

With out hesitation Sakura nodded and took the paper and left the room with haste. She walked down the halls to the reception desk as quickly as she could. On the way she was stopped by an all too familiar voice.

"Forehead!"

"Not now Ino I'm busy." Sakura said with out even turning around to greet her best friend/rival.

"Hey wait a minute I wanted to know how Hinata's doing?"

Though she did not stop she did seem to slow down at the mention of the girls name.

"Is it true she woke up?" Ino asked catching up with her pace and matching it.

"Where did you hear that?" Seriously, the rate at which news traveled around this town would never cease to amaze her.

"It's everywhere. They say some girl crashed in on a meeting and yelled that she was awake, and then everyone saw Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata's dad, Naruto, and Tsunade all run practically full speed to the hospital!"

"She did wake up."

"She did! How is she?"

Sakura chose her next words carefully.

"She's in stable condition, she conscious and she's talking to us. But Tsunade wants to keep her in observation for a few more days just to be safe."

"Makes sense." Ino shrugged at the thought and before long disappeared around a corner. When Sakura reached the reception desk she smiled brightly at the woman who sat behind the desk.

"Hello Sakura, say how is Hinata I heard she woke up!"

Something turned inside Sakura. This was going to be a lot harder then she initially thought. She gave her a sweet smile none the less, this woman was always very nice to Sakura.

"You heard right, she is awake. May I borrow your phone I have a message from Tsunade." Sakura asked avoiding the subject of Hinata all together and getting down to business.

With out hesitation the woman moved aside to give Sakura access to the phone. Sakura dialed the number and asked for the person written on the paper. When he answered the phone Sakura told him the Hokage of Konoha wished to speak with him on an important manner, when he agreed to speak with her Sakura patched him through to Tsunade's office. She thanked the receptionist for her time and proceeded to walk out of the tower.

Next she made her way to the library to get the scrolls and books her master had requested. She expected people to know something already, she almost expected to be bombarded as soon as she left the tower. However, it seemed as news didn't travel as fast as she initially dreaded, people seemed to leave her alone for the most part. The same familiar people said hello and asked the same questions about the said girl, obviously not hearing the news. Sakura did her best to avoid all possible questions and quickly excused herself from every conversation she ran into.

Once she had gotten the scrolls that were requested, she exited the library. She was again afraid of oncoming conversations but when she heard familiar voices bickering she could only smile.

"I don't understand why he's so upset, it was better then everyone yelling at her or each other."

Scrolls in her arms Sakura turned to the voices with a fresh smile on her face. Of all the people she had run into today, they were the few who she could really tolerate today.

"Hey you two, what are you yelling about?" She smiled at Hinata's two team mates who gave her strange looks in returns before only Kiba returned her smile. Shino… he was being Shino.

"Neji got upset of how I talked to Hinata today…" Kiba started but they were interrupted by someone rather rudely.

"Today!"

They all turned and instantly regretted having this conversation on the street. Bright white eyes of the young Hyuuga Hanabi starred at them in a mixture of surprise and a little bit of anger.

"Is Hinata awake? When did she wake up? Why has no one told me?" Her Hyuuga blood showed its true colors with her demanding answers. Both men exchanged obviously worried looks toward Sakura who took the cue to step up.

"Um…she is Hanabi yes, but at the moment she is still in serious condition. She is conscious but she's not really herself…"

"When did she wake up?" Hanabi's eyes were narrowed. Sakura tried to understand this girls strange new passion for a woman she never really saw her with to begin with.

"Well…er…today, but…"

"Where is my father!"

"Um…"

"I saw Hiashi go to a bar with Naruto." Kiba voiced saving Sakura in time. Hanabi didn't seem to need to hear anymore, she turned on her heal and stormed off. When she was gone Sakura turned to the spikey haired man with a raised eyebrow.

"Hiashi and Naruto…in a bar?" She said very confused. To her knowledge the two men never really spent time together. The only time there was ever a drink said between them was at the wedding, and that was more a sip then an actual drink.

"Yeah weird." Kiba said before changing the subject again. "Any way, Neji kind of got bent out of shape about me talking to Hinata like I did."

"I think it was a good idea." Sakura said, instantly brining a trade mark grin to the dog boys face.

"That's what I said, but you know Neji." What ever he was going to say Sakura had to cut him off.

"I don't really think its smart for you two to be discussing this in public, you remember what Tsunade said right."

Kiba looked a bit sheepish but nodded. The walked a few steps together talking about nothing unparticular before they parted ways again. Sakura went back to the tower and back up to the office where she was greeted with the same tornado of a mess as before.

Sakura presented the scrolls and books to the woman and with out hesitation they got to work. They worked late into the afternoon reading the books and scrolls several times each, both making different notes and scratching out others.

It was hours before either of them spoke, Tsunade decided to break the silence first.

"Have you seen him at all?"

The pink haired girl looked over her pile of books and scrolls to life an eyebrow to her master. The blond woman hadn't even looked up from her own scroll to ask the question but her eyes had stopped moving across the pages.

"Seen who?" She asked resuming her searching for information on memory loss.

"Naruto. I haven't seen him since this afternoon in the hospital, I expected him to break down my door demanding something to be done." She said it lightly but both women knew there was nothing light in this conversation.

"Um, no I haven't seen him all day. Kiba mentioned seeing him at a bar with Hiashi earlier, but that's all I've heard."

She really expected the worse from her blond heir. She knew it from first hand experience; first would come shock, then depression, then anger. With the anger would come the want for revenge, and knowing Naruto not much would he able to stop him from trying to succeed in that. However, not having the eccentric blond all over her to do something like she expected was causing more worry then the situation of Hinata herself.

She was about to speak her suspicions when the sound of the door crashing open almost caused her to be knocked off her chair completely.

"Lady Hokage!" Said an assistant, he was breathing hard and looked frightened. "Uzumaki has injured several guards at the gate; he says he's on his way to the sand!" The ninja said hurriedly.

"Shit." Tsunade was out the door with Sakura at her heels.

It didn't take long for them to reach the gate, and Naruto seemed to be fighting his way through her jounin guards. She growled. The last thing she needed now was more injured nin.

"NARUTO!"

He didn't seem to hear her, his chakra was rising, clouding everything around him expect for his rage.

"Naruto stop it!" Sakura yelled; she had seen that look before; she had seen that pain and anger, as much as she wanted to stop it she was helpless.

Tsunade however didn't seem to take it to warning. She marched strait over and punched the boy in face hard enough to knock him into the nearest tree but soft enough to let him live. Naruto seemed stunned, he rubbed the red spot on his cheek and heaved him self up. He glared at Tsunade wiping the blood from his lip.

"You know the rules Naruto." Tsunade said her voice low and stern but her insides betrayed her. She was scared, scared for the boy and even scared for the enemy if he managed to get out of her hands right now.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." He said low.

She couldn't let him go. If they had done that to a team of her jounin how could a single jounin handle it alone; even if he could do it alone its not like it wouldn't be at a price. She sensed her guards leave them, they must have known the tension growing wasn't for their ears. She had it under control for now.

"Even if I let you go how do plan to succeed this self proclaimed mission?"

"I have my ways." He said already she could see the red chakra starting to bubble to its surface.

"Seeking revenge with no thought or plan? Planning on killing then entire country with your red chakra?"

She saw his eyes blaze, she could certainly feel for him, she really could. But she couldn't let him just leave like that either. There was no worse thing to do then leave seeking revenge with such anger and pain.

"Then what the hell do we do? Just sit around!" He yelled his red chakra diminishing but his emotions sustaining.

"If you leave you will be declared a missing nin, a deserter to the leaf." She said he turned to her a bit of shock in his death glare. "You will be hunted down by the ANBU and dragged back to Konoha for trial, if not killed for betraying you village."

Naruto looked at her. Was she really serious? No…well maybe…

"Stay here for Hinata." She said her eyes meeting his.

Even if it struck a cord even if he wanted to punch her in the face for saying it she knew he would do it. She knew it was harsh maybe even uncalled for, but what else could she go one. She knew she had to forbid him from endangering himself much less the rest of Konoha or the Sand if he failed. She was a rational thinker before an emotional one.

She didn't wait to see his reaction, she turned on her heel and left. She could feel his gaze burning into her back. He may hate her but at least he would stay.

"Naruto…" Sakura started but stopped when he looked at her. She hated to see him look so hurt.

"Sakura," He said when she turned her back to him making her stop in her tracks. He looked so defeated, so…not him. "It's not fair is it? It's not fair I've lost her too."

She could hold back the burn in her eyes from hearing his voice. Had she been twelve she would have found some words to say to let him see the optimistic side. She would have said something about it working out in the end. But she had seen too much, she had seen to many good people suffer because of the life they chose.

"No Naruto, it's not fair."

She felt him behind her; she felt his arms around her own. He grabbed her tight, she took a deep breath turning in his arms and wrapping her own around his neck. It didn't take long before she felt hot tears on her neck.

Sakura walked him back to his apartment, it, he didn't say anything on the way back and she didn't force him. The apartment didn't look like she remembered; it didn't look the way it did just last week when him and his wife shared a happy life. It was dark, cold looking and lonely, it made her shiver.

Naruto moved away from her with out saying a word. She heard the door to his bed room open then shut closed. She didn't feel like she really wanted to leave him alone. She thought about her options. Kakashi was home but it's not like he wouldn't understand her need to be here right now. She didn't really have anything to do tomorrow, except more research with Tsunade. She reached over grabbing a decorative throw blanket to drape over her body.

Truth she had no idea what he was really going through, Naruto was a strong man; he grew up alone he was a ninja who knew the losses. So why was she just so damned worried? Because it felt the same, something felt exactly the same as before. That despair, that loss…this was all something she had seen before. She shivered at the memory.

Sakura had no idea what had transpired between him and Sasuke on that fateful day, she had lost sight of them. She knew they were gone for a long time before her and Kakashi had caught up with them, and when they did Sasuke was dead in his arms.

He never talked about it; and despite her deepest desires, she never pushed him. In truth she really didn't want to know despite what her curiosity begged. He had blamed himself for months for what happened. Even though she had no real idea what happened, she was more than sure it wasn't entirely his fault but she could never make him see that.

The hole he had dug for himself was almost unbearable for her to see. It took Kakashi, Hinata, and herself to bring him out of it. Hinata more then anyone else, he would talk to her in ways he would never talk to Sakura or Kakashi. He would open up to her and she would help him. Her skin crawled in the idea they were headed down that path again. This time Hinata wouldn't be here to help her, and she really had to wonder how they could get through to him when she wasn't around.

She curled around herself to calm the shiver that ran up her spine. Memories and fears ran through her. Her eyes felt heavy very soon, she had no idea she was so exhausted. As she let sleep take over her body one last thought remained in her head. It wasn't a happy thought in the least, but it wasn't dark or fearing either. Sakura fell asleep knowing this was only the beginning of another very long journey for her long time friend.

* * *

**TBC - More angst and then some! **

* * *

** AN:**_ **No this fic has never forgotten about. **The truth is this is by far the most complex story I have ever written, I had no idea just how complex it was until I really sat down and started to write it and then re-write it. Because of all the different elements playing into this story, not just the love/drama it will take much longer to update. This story is much different from my other two fics. While it does still deal with relationships and love, there is a lot more involved that will take me more time. I assure you this story will not be forgotten and it will get finished but it will take time. _


	4. Separate Ways

**Chapter Four**

Separate Ways

* * *

Over the course of the next few days tests were administered to see just where they stood with this new mysterious condition. Tsunade found Hinata's common sense was there when she answered questions, she was intuitive and she looked for answers. She could do the exercises Tsunade and her team put forth, she solved the puzzles in record time; her intelligence as a whole was still very intact, as if nothing had ever happened at all. However, her recollection of people, or any thing dealing with her past be it several years prior or just a few days, Hinata seemed to draw a complete blank. 

As the hours turned into days, and the days wore on so did her patients. She was becoming agitated, she was getting worried. The longer she went with out knowing anything about this condition the longer she wasn't filling her need as Hokage. The longer she may have been putting hundreds of her ninja in terrible danger, longer would they be in a danger they could not fight back.

She looked over Hinata's record again, and re-read account of what happened. There was so much damage, so much blood loss, medically she shouldn't be alive but she was. Something didn't fit. She was good and putting a puzzle together, she was good and seeing the odd piece out, when everyone saw a miracle she saw a rising question and looked for the answer. In all her years of medical research, in all her experiences of injuries and preventing death, it was safe to say it was the first time Tsunade was stumped. She needed help, she needed another opinion, and she needed answers.

She looked hard at the bald man cleaning his glasses; she waited patiently for his professional answer. He put his glasses back on his hooked nose. The man was a one of the top psychiatry doctors in the country; it was the best she could really think of when it came to understanding matter of the brain.

"You have different types of memory loss," He began after his long moments of thick silence. "One form of it only affects a person when they do not want to remember a certain event or time in their life, so they block it out as a defense mechanism. You have those who's memory is lost entirely, they are like infants, all that they know is gone not just the people in their lives. I have never seen a case like this before." He sighed; he looked old and tired. "You say the girl has sustained her common knowledge of the world around her?"

"Yes, that's what confusing me the most; she seems to understand everything that is presented to her. However, memories of her life seems to be something nonexistent. Her brain thinks in forms that she is knowledgeable, she seems to have retained everything she's learned through out her life, but it's just her life that's missing."

The older man frowned hard down at the file before him. He rested his chin on his knuckles while she shifted through the papers again.

"Is it possible it's a new gen-jitsue?" Even though Tsunade had said no in the first place, she was running out of options.

"I wouldn't initially say so; however going on your findings I wouldn't completely rule it out either. A fall like hers is likely to cause such a trauma."

"But if that's the case then shouldn't her _entire_ memory have been affected like you said?" Sakura asked from her place next to Tsunade.

"Yes it should." He smirked; maybe he found the whole thing just was frustrating as they did. "But that is the world of medicine, often one mystery after another."

"What about chakra?" Sakura asked again

"As in he used his chakra to attack a certain spot?" He looked up at her for the first time since they started their meeting.

"If we use chakra to heal a spot intricately couldn't someone be able to do the same effect in an opposite way?" The pink haired girl continued, this was a sad case but it peeked the medic ninja's interest.

"I suppose you could; given the right amount of training, but that is also requiring skill that rivals that of a sannin. Think about it, even a sannin such as a Tsunade doesn't mess with any kind of chakra coursing through the head. For someone to do that, the chakra must have been perfected to a level we have never even seen before." The bald doctor said looking thoughtfully at her.

"It's still something we shouldn't over look. At this point I'm willing to believe anything." Tsunade said taking her students side.

"What about physical tests?" The man asked changing the subject.

"I've thought about it but given the intense injuries of her body I was waiting for time." Tsunade answered and he nodded in agreement.

"That would be a good idea; it might shed some more light on this mysterious mystery. Oh my, look at the time." He glanced at the clock on the wall his eyebrows raising, the two women had lost track of the time.

"Thank you for coming but I see it is getting rather late." Tsunade started to stand, she really hadn't meant the doctor to stay after sun down, and he had made a case of wanting to be back before dark.

"Hmm, yes it is." He began to stand up and shook her hand.

"An ANBU squad will be ready to escort you back, that you for coming to see me."

"No trouble at all Tsunade-sama. I hope you find out this mystery."

"I do too."

As he left Sakura gave him a sweet smile and turned back to her superior. She began to pick up the papers and files they had thrown around the room, some medics weren't very neat people.

She saw Tsunade sit back in her chair as if gravity had increased in her spot alone. She put to fingers to her temples and massaged them. She had dark circles under her eyes; her hair was frizzed out from exhaustion. The task of the medical work and running a village on the brink of war that wasn't even theirs was taking its toll on her. As good as Tsunade was, Sakura was pretty sure she wasn't _that_ good. The woman had to sleep at some point. She was about to bring this to her attention when she was interrupted with her orders.

"Get Shizune for me and prepare another test for Hinata for this afternoon. Also ask Shizune to reset the meeting I have with Suna for this afternoon to another time."

Sakura bowed respectively and left her master in her office.

* * *

"_Hinata I'm going to tell you something and it won't be easy." She had said. The woman named Tsunade seemed upset where as Hinata was just confused. _

"_We knew you took a severe hit to the head but we didn't know how severe since it's not really a good idea to mess with the head of the injured with chakra…" the woman must have caught she was rambling; she took a small breath and closed her eyes then continued. "Hinata you have memory loss. We don't know what really caused it and we don't know how to fix it, I want to keep you for a few more days for observation. When you came in we sensed several damaged area's in your brain but going in is tricky we're going to do that while you're here, test you abilities see what you still have." _

She didn't remember how the rest of the conversation went, she had fazed out at that point. The woman kept talking as if it was another ordinary day for her, but to Hinata it was some sincerely disturbing news.

How old was she? Who was she? What did she do with her life? What was her life? Was it fun? Was it interesting? How did this happen?

The questions came out all at once in her head, it actually began to throb. She had to shut them out as soon as she had began to think them. Given on what her doctor had just said and given the time span this was likely to last, or at least she guessed it would be some time, she had a lot of time to get those questions answered. Right now she needed to rest her hurt body, and stop thinking.

She looked silently around the room. It was filled with sweet smelling flowers and stuffed animals. Here eyes skimmed the names on the cards. _Tenten. Shino. __Kiba. Ino. Shikamaru &Temari. Kakashi & Sakura. __Choji. Neji. Gaara. _They were words in her brain, words plastered of bouquets of such colorful flowers.

She had no idea how long she had been in this room shut off from the world that lay outside her window. And to be honest she wasn't that sure she even cared about that. The days meshed together to form on long string of events that just kept stretching. She was asked questions she had been given tests, she would do puzzles. It was all very exhausting, and very frustrating to be told to do puzzles a child could do. Not to mention the food could certainly improve if she was intending to say for much longer.

She didn't know how long she had really stared aimlessly out the window wrapped in her white hospital gowns and sheets. She heard the door open, and unlike the times before; lack of energy prevented her from inquiring on who was entering her room.

"Good morning Hinata." The familiar voice belonged to that tall blond woman who was called Tsunade, the woman with the jewel on her head; the woman who spoke in such foreign words to her. The woman who seemed so nice, but was the one

administering these children's tests, the woman responsible for her stay in this hospital. Right now it was safe to say that Tsunade was not high on Hinata's life of likable people. Hinata didn't return the greeting, it wasn't until Tsunade laid a hand on her forehead and checked the machines did she decide to acknowledge the woman's presence. She turned and gave a half hearted smile to the woman who returned it in much the same way.

"How are you feeling today?" The woman asked her voice never changing.

"Tired." Hinata answered weakly. And she tired she was, aside from reading the names on the gifts over and over again, that pink haired girl came in often and talked to her, she asked her questions to which Hinata could not answer. Sometimes the girl even seemed upset that she couldn't answer her questions. This however only made her feel worse about the entire situation.

"I would imagine. It seems you're almost healed up, that's good news." She smiled sweetly at her, almost like a mother. Did she have a mother? "Your father wants to see you, is that okay?" She asked covering the girls hand with her own. She nodded, it sounded like someone who was apparently her father had a right to see her.

She didn't have time to think about it, the tall man with a scary looking face and piercing eyes came in. He had actually scared her the first time she met him, but as days wore on, along with a select others he was here constantly. Always trying to reassure her in his own way, and strangely enough Hinata felt that comfort even with this tall man wouldn't crack one comforting smile.

"Tsunade says your better today." He sat down on the chair; she met his eyes nodding silently, but her mind was spinning.

Better? Better how? She wasn't in as much pain; her head had stopped throbbing and was down a low pulse. Her bandages where off and she was just left with a scares here and there, a big on her neck she could feel when she rubbed shoulders from pain. Physically she knew she was feeling better but mentally…mentally she was just empty.

"She actually thinks you will be going home soon." He said and when she looked at him again he seemed to be interested in her assortment of gifts then actually looking at her.

_Home_. Where was home? To her home was this small cold white room with its strange inhabitants always entering and exiting her rooms at random times of the day. It had never accrued to her that maybe she might have some other form of home. A place she stayed at before…all this happened. Did she really want to go back? Did she really want to go back to a place she had no memory about? Well she couldn't really use that argument considering she didn't remember pretty much anything or anyone now.

"Where is home?" She asked him after her brief moments of silence. She looked at him with inquisitive eyes, she generally really wanted to know of this place he referred to home as.

"You are welcome back the main house…" he said it like it was a title of a building. _'Main house.'_ "Everyone at the estate will be very happy to see you home again; even if Hanabi doesn't act it I know having her sister home again will make her feel better."

"Hanabi…" She repeated the name, a faint memory of a stern looking girl with long dark hair and eyes like this man came to her. She was introduced as Hanabi, her sister, but she looked so cold. Hinata wondered if they had ever been close, from the way Hanabi regarded her Hinata figured it was never a good relationship. Had something happened?

"Yes Hanabi, your sister. I'm sure she's used to having the house to herself now but…"

"How long was my mission?" Hinata had picked up the hints in his speech. The wheels began to turn and questions began to form.

"Your mission?"

"Yes, you talk as if I've been gone a very long time. How long was this mission of mine for me to be gone so long?"

"You weren't gone for very long, maybe a week at the most. Much shorter then some previous missions you had…but, you've been gone from our home for about two years."

"Two years?" She repeated now looking at him at utter confusion. The said mission only lasted less then a week, why had she been gone from home for two years?

"Yes Hinata, you're married remember. You have lived with Naruto for the past two years, your welcome to go home with him if you like but I thought it might be easier for you for you to come home with us…Hinata?"

She let the words sink it. Two years. She had been told they were married. They had been married for _two years_?

"Two years?" The man looked like he had made a mistake. His eyes looked scared and concerned.

"Hinata…"

She couldn't think of anyway to answer her father. She just sat and stared at the wall in front of her, the equations making answers in her head, answers to the questions she had been asking but no one actually wanted to answer. And now she knew why.

"I think I should let you rest." Her father voiced and she felt his hand touch hers before she heard him get up to leave. She heard the door open the quickly close behind her and then she let go.

Was it the frustration of the situation, was it the idea that everyone around her knew her but she knew none of them. Was it this feeling of being trapped in your own non memory?

_Naruto_.

That name again. His name, it seemed she couldn't escape him. She matched the name with the face. He was attractive there was no denying that; his eyes were so blue his hair so blond. His face was rugged with a cut jaw line she decided she liked; he had markings on his face though she wondered if they were some weird tattoo of some sort. However, as awkward as they looked, they did nothing to take away from his handsome features. He looked at her softly and pained that first day. She could only accept that this was why.

Maybe it was the frustrations of everything. Maybe it was the week or so of being in a room, maybe it was claustrophobia from all the gifts and flowers that surrounded her. Maybe it was just the anger that every person she saw said her name and spoke to her fondly, but she could hardly remember seeing them the previous day. Whatever it was she felt cold and…angry?

She saw her vision blur, she felt her throat burn. She couldn't say what she was really felling; it confused her just like everything else around her. The people, the sights, the smells...she just wanted to be alone, alone just like it was in her blank dark head.

* * *

Just like before, he never left her side. Only this time he was forced to take a seat outside her room rather then next to her, but unlike before no one bothered to question him or kick him out to do meaningless things such as shower or eat. She would remember him, he knew she would. She was his Hinata, she said she loved him since they were children she could not just forget all that! So he held on, he held on and he hopped. What else cold he do? 

He almost bolted up when he saw Hiashi step out of the room. He wanted her to ask for him, he almost expected it but he got nothing as the man simply looked down and sat down next to him. He looked tired, but then again everyone did now.

"Tsunade says there is no reason to keep her here. Physically she's ready for leave…" He started. Naruto didn't want this day to come, apart of him wanted her to stay here.

"Naruto…given the circumstances…I want to ask you, I want Hinata to return home with me when she is released. I think it will be easier on her to be back at home with all of us."

He didn't look at the man and Naruto thought that if he did he might have the inclination to punch him in the face. He didn't want to hear it, but he knew it was right. How awkward would it be if not down right scary to walk into a house with a complete stranger claiming to be your husband? Maybe it would be easier if that stranger looked liked you and was your father.

"Has there been any change?" He asked distantly watching a nurse sweet talk a patient.

"No." The words were painful to hear.

He _knew_ there was no improvement. He had been there that day Tsunade gathered all of them; him, Hiashi, Sakura, Neji, Shino and Kiba. He remembered her words.

_Memory loss caused by an injury._

Nothing more nothing less, no fancy gen-jitsu, no fancy attacks, just really really bad luck. The last time he remembered feeling so helpless was when he lost Sasuke…he never wanted to feel it again. And yet here he was, sitting outside the hospital room just waiting. So pitifully waiting and hoping to get his life back together.

"Naruto?" The man asked, Naruto had no idea he had drifted into silence again. "I know she's my daughter but I gave her to you, and I need your permission." He said.

Naruto couldn't tell what was in his voice and the moment he really didn't want to. All he could think of was he was going to loose her, well technically he already did. His fingers played with the silver band on his left hand. Something he had taken to wearing regardless of ninja law.

"Sure. It may be the best thing for her." He got up to leave, he needed something. "I'm going out." He said. Hiashi seemed taken by surprise he was actually leaving his post but didn't try to stop him. He of all people might know a small fraction of what Naruto was feeling.

He walked out his eyes to the floor. His mind dwelling on the current losses in his life. How unfair was it for one person to experience so much in one life time? His parents, his best friend, his family…how much longer could he take this bull shit?

"Hey Naruto!"

The said blond looked up to his company, he tried to muster a trade mark grin but failed miserably. They must have seen this because they detoured on their rout to where he just came from and walked up to him.

"Have you been here all day?" Kiba asked with mock surprise in his voice.

"Yes I have."

"How boring, want to join me and Akamaru on the training grounds?"

A friendly gesture and everyone would agree that maybe Naruto needed it but right now he couldn't muster the energy. That and it was quite possible due to the pent up frustration he may loose complete control and almost kill Kiba, that was another thing he didn't want on his mind.

"Maybe another time." He said and continued on his way.

"You can't just wallow Naruto, Hinata's gonna get pissed that you did that!" Kiba called after him, his tone considerably more serious then before. Despite his best man's best efforts Naruto still couldn't bring on any change to his attitude. Instead of responding in his usual manner he just continued on his way out the hospital.

He wasn't on his own very long before he heard foot steps running up behind him again. He didn't want to deal with this right now, he didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"Naruto?" The pink haired girl almost ran up to keep up with him. "Where are you going?" She asked just as surprised as he expected.

"For a drink." He said to the ground not slowing his pace.

"I'll come with you." She said, though it was more of an order then a friendly request for company. He didn't care, if he could stand anyone right now it was Sakura. She must have sensed or hell even knew what was going on, she was smart she always put the puzzle together before he did.

The entered the bar and he got some pitied looks. He mentally hated everyone right now. He hated being pitied. They sat at a table and Sakura took it upon herself to get the drinks. She came back with something that tasted pretty strong but actually wasn't enough to knock him out, even though that's what he wanted.

"Talk to me." She said; another demand. It must have been the pink hair that gave her such a complex to be in charge.

"About what?" He poured his drink never meeting her eyes.

"Why you left so suddenly when you haven't moved from the spot despite your funky odor."

"Nice."

"Naruto…"

"I got restless."

"Naruto…" She warned.

"Tsunade is getting ready to clear her…she's not coming home Sakura." He downed the drink and filled another. "Hiashi asked me for permission to take her home." It hit him harder then he thought it would. She wasn't dead, she was alive and literally down the street, except it wasn't her. It wasn't _his_ Hinata.

Sakura seemed to squirm in her seat. Even with out looking at her he knew the expression on her face was trying to find something comforting to say. That was Sakura, always trying to look on the bright side even if there was no bright side to look for.

"She'll get better Naruto, I know she will. It's still very soon and I've read that sometimes these things take time." She tried to comfort him but it wasn't really working. "Tsunade just needs to run some more tests and things, she's dedicating all of her time to fix this."

"Yeah…" He said distantly and began to pour another drink and then another.

Tonight when he went home he would be alone in the dark of their apartment. Alone, like he had been all his life until the day she moved it and made it hers too, he was going back to alone. He hated alone.

"You know Tsunade said interesting things regarding Hinata's tests. She says that for some reason all her common sense is there. Its kind of like she remembers but not really. She knows knowledge and stuff, but her memory of people is what's missing. People, places…those memories are well, you know, but everything else is intact. Going on that we think-"

"Sakura," He had to stop her. She was trying but it was getting to hard.

"I know it's hard."

"No you don't."

"Naruto-"

"What do you know about it? Kakashi is always there for you when you get home."

"That's not what I…"

"Just forget it, you don't know. Don't say you do." He knew his voice was dark but he didn't meet her eyes. He almost jumped when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Every time Kakashi leaves I can't sleep until he gets back. I know its not the same, I know that Naruto. But she's my friend, one of my best friends. Hell she's practically my sister in law, and every time I go in there and she doesn't recognized me it hurts just the same. It hurts everyone."

He didn't have to look into her eyes to see the tears. She held on a bit tighter before letting go. He didn't answer her, why would he? What she said was thoughtful, what she said may have meant something if he was in the right state of mind. But with the mixture of alcohol and grief mixed in him he didn't hear her words. All he could think about was how quiet and dark his house was going to be tonight. He might even get cold, maybe he should get an extra blanket out.

Sakura excused herself some time later. He mumbled his good bye but didn't hear her last words before her departure. He thought about going back to the hospital, but the more and more he thought about it the more and more his mined urged against it. It would all just be the same, sitting outside the door until they told him to leave. He would just sit there waiting to hear her call for him and she never would.

Siding with this rising despair Naruto pulled himself out of the bar. Enough alcohol to promise a good nights sleep but not enough to make him momentarily forget. At home, it was dark and quiet just like he knew it would be. He didn't bother to lock his door, he didn't bother to change his clothes. He dropped down in bed and let the alcohol call him into a deep sleep he didn't realize he so desperately needed.

He found himself sitting in a bright green field. Trees surrounded him beyond the clearing, the wind ruffled his hair; he could smell sweet flowers in the distance though couldn't see them. A soft hand grasped he own and he squeezed the familiar warmth tight.

"I'm loosing you." He said as another hand snaked around the first and she clasped her hands around his. He felt her head on his shoulder, he breathed in her scent.

"Do you really think so?" She asked and he turned to face her. Her soft face and pale eyes met his own. She was so beautiful, she was so perfect.

"I can't loose you." He said to her grabbing her close.

"Then don't." She said her hands reached up behind his neck.

"How?"

She said something but he didn't hear her response. Her mouth moved but no sound came out.

"What?" He asked but her soundless mouth moved again, he asked her again but each time no sound came out.

"Hinata…" And just as she had come to him, she disappeared. He was left alone again in this field that was no a barren waste land. The grass had turned to dry dirt, and the trees had turned to twigs in the ground. The smell of flowers was gone replaced with the familiar smell of death.

Naruto woke up in a sweat. It was still dark out, very dark it must have been close to dawn. He was alone in bed again, alone in his house just like all those years before. He rubbed his hands through his hair turning over to watch the window. Maybe by sunrise he'd feel like getting out of bed.

His ears heard the distant thundering beyond his window. He began counting in-between the sounds; the on coming storm was not far. It might even rain all day today. He couldn't decide of that was a good thing or a bad thing. Hinata loved the rain. His mind raced to his most recent memory of her and the rain. Only a few weeks before she had left on her fateful mission, only a day after returned from being gone almost a month. He snuck up on her that night, and they made love all night. They woke up to the rain that day. It went down in his mind as one of his greater memories.

_He watched her on their balcony. Dressed only in her robe her hand catching the rain drops as she stretched it out in front of her. The dim sky made her moonlight skin seem white as milk. He didn't say a word until she finally noticed him._

"_Are you going to keep staring?" Her voice was playful yet alluring, something that would always send such pleasant chills through him. _

"_Why should I disrupt the view?" _

"_Come join me." She looked over her shoulder, her violate eyes soft under her lashes; he was sold with a single glance. He walked over to her in the rain; he wrapped his arms around her warm soft body. He breathed in her scent, her sweet smelling scent dancing in his nose._

"_Why do you like the rain so much?" _

"_It's soothing."_

"_You can't do anything in it." He spoke into her neck; she cocked her head to allow him better access to taste her skin. He heard a small sigh come from her lips when his lips and teeth made contact._

"_I can think of a few things to do in the rain Uzumaki." She said her voice in a low breath her arms reaching around his neck. _

With out warning the rain started to sprinkle, lightly at first then slowly getting harder. He watched it pour ever so gently yet so determined to hit the ground. His arm reached over, his body expecting to curl next to the sleeping body who was supposed to be there. When his arm remained cold, he fisted the sheets together and sucked in a hard breath. It was getting hard and harder each day.

* * *

The rain was persistent and hard, she started to love the sound. It was different from the sounds of hospital hums and beeps that were apart of her every day. But not for long, she was leaving his every day soon. She was going home. _Home_. She was going home tomorrow; something that was supposed to bring her comfort but was just met with nerves. 

She thought that back to earlier that day, she had spent it happily alone most of the day. She noticed her visitors weren't as frequent as in the past, but what she noticed most of all was that he wasn't there. Naruto hadn't really come to see her, had he been there all day? He didn't come to say good bye like he always did, he didn't try to come and see her or even give her the opportunity to smile at him before having to look away from those sad blue eyes.

Tsunade had come in with Sakura while Hinata had sat in her hospital bed reading a book of Konoha Shinobi History that Sakura had given her. Sakura had insisted that since Hinata had spent her entire life training to be part of Konoha's finest she had better try to remember it. Despite the small feeling of being insulted, mixed with her own anger and confusion Hinata had mustered a smile and thanked Sakura. At the very least, the book gave her something to do in-between tests and day time television.

"I have some news for you Hinata." Tsunade said with a large smile. "Whether its good or bad you'd be the one to tell. Considering all your physical injuries have healed, and you've passed all of our tests we're going to be releasing you home tomorrow. I understand your going home with Hiashi is that correct?"

"Yes." She said absentmindedly, she read the words on the pages and remembered being told she was a ninja just like the ones in the pictures. There was a gaping hole in her chest each time she read those words. "You still don't know what's wrong with me?"

"No, not yet. But we're working hard on trying to figure it out. I'll be asking you to come see me more often for more testing on your memory. Just try to take it easy and don't get overwhelmed with anything."

Hinata couldn't hide her small smile. _'Don't get overwhelmed.' _ She pulled her knees close to her chest on her spot on the bed. She took a deep breath watching the rain out the window. The sound was pleasant in her ears, the dark clouds soothed her jittering nerves slightly. She decided she liked the rain, and then she wondered if she had always liked the rain. What was she like before this happened? How had she met everyone? She quickly suppressed all these questions, these questions she had been asking herself for days and days. Sometimes she asked them out loud, and sometimes they were answered; other times people seemed to not hear her or just avoid an answer all together. No doubt they were going on doctors orders not to overwhelm her; but unknowingly caused her that much more frustration.

* * *

"Naruto?" 

Hanabi waited impatiently outside her sister's apartment. She had better things to do right now then this; she could be training…hell she could be dog walking rather then doing this. Why was she the one who had to do this? Why couldn't Neji come with her, stupid Neji and his stupid jounin stuff. She highly doubted her cousin had anything of importance to do; he just didn't want to do this! While the young Hyuuga heir contemplated revenge her on her cousin for making her do this alone the door swung open lazily to reveal a very sleepy, almost annoyed and confused looking man.

"Hanabi?"

"My father sent me over to help you get her things. She's going home tomorrow…Tsunade cleared her last night." She wondered why she hadn't seen him there last night. When she had asked of her bother-in-law's absence Kiba had mentioned Naruto needed the night off.

She let herself in when he moved aside with out speaking. They didn't exchange any words or awkward moments. They had that understanding with each other; they could say everything in just a single glance. He didn't have to help, she didn't expect him to.

Hanabi looked around the apartment, it hadn't been too long, but she expected her brother in law to already have trashed the place. But things looked nicely in place; aside from a few dishes in the sink nothing was really messy. She made her way to their bed room. Her eyes fell on a wedding picture on the dresser; Hinata in white, Naruto in a tux both of them smiling on the happiest days of their lives. Her heart went out to him; she couldn't imagine the pain he was going through. Worst of all, despite what everyone's high hopes were; she knew it was going to last for some time.

Turning away from the happy couple in the picture she put the suitcase on the large bed. She went strait to work and began rummaging through the closet and drawers. She didn't really keep track of what she had gathered and threw in the suit case. She just threw it all in there, some shoes, a lot of shirts and pants, some girl things she was sure her sister would want eventually.

As she went through the drawers she saw a familiar looking wooden box, she stared at it for some time. She heard Naruto drop something in the kitchen, regaining her sense she picked up the box in her hands and threw in the suit case. Even if Naruto noticed it was gone, it's not like it was his box anyway.

In the bathroom she got the pink toothbrush, and comb, the bottles of the flower scented shampoos that said "deep conditioning for long hair". Body wash and face soaps, if some of them were Naruto's she figured he could just go buy some more.

She looked over the room and made one last look making sure she got everything. Her eyes fell on to a silver piece of jewelry on Naruto's night stand by his alarm clock. She went over and picked it up. She had never really seen it off her sister, and that alone was strange thing. It almost felt like Hinata was dead with the way things looked in the room, the thought gave her chills. She turned the ring around in her hand, its silver band with the engraving on the inside, she couldn't really keep a small sad smile crossing her lips.

She never really knew the boy. She only knew him as Hinata's boyfriend, dad's reason for a head ache, and then she knew him "my sister's husband". But even though she may have not taken the time to sit and talk with him, it was obvious what he felt for her sister. That had been enough for her, as long as she knew her sister would be taken care of she was content, and from what she knew of the boy, she couldn't really think of anyone else for a better match.

She put the ring bank on the table before he came in wondering why she was taking so long and caught her. Something told her he would be a bit protective of the small silver ring.

She zipped up the suit case and dragged it out of the room. She wasn't told exactly what to get so she completely stuffed it with everything she could. Naruto didn't really look at her when she left, but she didn't feel inclined to say good bye either. She just let him stair out the window from the balcony, she tried to leave quietly.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

**AN: ** I worked pretty hard on this chapter, and I have to say I'm pretty satisfied with it. Hope it goes well, the story should be picking up from here on out. Thank you so much for the reviews! 


	5. In A Strange Place

**Chapter Five**

**In A Strange Place**

* * *

Hinata wasn't due home for a few more hours; discharge at the hospital could take the rest of the day. Hanabi knew she had a good amount of alone time before her cousin and father came back with her sister. She had dumped her sister's clothes on her bed; she didn't bother getting everything ready for her she knew her sister was particular with her things. Best she does that herself, she could keep her mind busy that way. 

Hanabi set the box just under her bed. They had been instructed not to do anything to overwhelm Hinata or upset her because her mind could still be very fragile and they couldn't risk anything just yet. Even though this was a long shot considering she had known the girl her entire life and counting, she knew her pretty well to know what she should or should not say, but Tsunade's orders were just that; orders and they were said to be followed. Going on that along, Hanabi was sure discovering a box of forgotten memories would probably do just that if not fuel thousands upon thousands of questions that she could not answer and would in turn simply piss off Hinata rather then give her a nervous break down. She would show her in time, she would show her when she saw improvement, for now it was to be kept a secret.

She looked down at the box, she was curious. She had always been curious but it had always been out of her grasp. Well, it's not like Hinata would ever know she looked right? With out thinking twice about it she took off the wooden top and looked inside. A smile came across her face at the first thing she saw.

It was a photograph. It was a picture of Hinata and Naruto on their wedding day. But this one wasn't professionally done or posed it had been a candid shot taken by Hanabi herself that day of the reception. She had seen them sneak out to get some time alone and to be an annoying little sister she followed. When she saw them she couldn't resist snapping a picture for her sisters wedding album.

He looked down at her, his eyes so hypnotized by her in his arms. They held each other and were actually about to kiss before she had snapped the picture. They had been upset but that's because they didn't see what she saw. In the picture Hanabi had some how managed to capture all the love and passion they shared for each other, it was in their eyes; so focused and entranced by the other. She had given it to Hinata when they got back from the honey moon; she had no real reason for it. Hinata had smiled silently for a moment and just thanked her sister, it was rare that Hanabi actually did something so nice for anyone, family or not.

She put the picture down and looked at the rest of the contents. A dried up flower was in it, a movie stub ticket, and letters with her sister's name on it; after shifting through a few a rather abused one got the best of her. After staring at the scribbled name of her sister's name on the wrinkled piece of parchment she opened it.

"_I'm sorry about last night. I'll be back in about a month or so. I'll miss you."_ The small note confused her; it didn't tell her anything about anything, why did it look like Hinata had read it over and over. Shrugging off the confusion of relationships she put the letter back turning her attention back to the contents of the box.

She saw more pictures though these she actually blushed on seeing. A candid picture of Naruto dripping wet with a towel around his waist, he seemed to be concentrating on something just out of sight in his hand, completely oblivious to the person taking the picture. After gazing at it for a few seconds too long she blushed and flipped it out of sight. She couldn't deny her sister had good taste in her men, but no one needed to know that…_ever_.

Next came a picture of Hinata and him wrapped in a blanket with the camera at arms length, her sister looking bashful but happy while he seemed energetic and almost shameless. She couldn't make out a wedding wring on her sisters exposed left hand that was clutched at her chest, which made her believe it had been taken long before they were even engaged. Hopefully her father never saw this box while it was back in their home.

Once she reached past the past life of her sister and her husband she reached a small pile of her own. There was a faded and very old picture of a very pretty woman who surprisingly looked a lot like Hanabi. She held on to a new born baby, there was a very small girl with very short blue tinted hair curled up at her side looking at the baby with the utmost interest. There was a man who looked like her father, but looked too happy to really be the father she knew. He was standing on the opposite side of the woman with his hand on the top of the infants head. She turned the picture over and saw Hinata's delicate hand writing on the back.

"_Mamma, father, Hanabi and Me. Family photo, first and only."_

She held the picture close to her chest for a moment too long. Her mother and her in one photo, she wanted this one, she had never seen this before. The picture she had was of her mother looking almost robotic; it was taken in the standard Hyuuga fashion. Taken to look arrogant and important just as the name promised them to be; but here she looked warm and human, she looked like a mother. Would Hinata really know if this was gone? Well maybe she could just hold on to it for a little while, just for same keeping.

She grabbed the top of the box and covered it back up. She shoved it deep under her bed with the exception of one very important piece. She got up and stuck the family photo under her pillow, how could she give this back after seeing for the first time in her life? Maybe she would eventually; the day Hinata's memory returned she would give her the box back with all its contents included. But right now she needed to hold on to this.

* * *

By mid day when Hinata was dressing in the pants and jacket that had been given to her, the rain had settled down to a light drizzle. The clouds were still dark gray with thunder making low grumbles through out the day. Sakura had come in and helped Hinata pack any last bit of things she had along with give her the clothes she was wearing now. When they talked Sakura smiled and told her Tsunade was going to keep a close eye on her even thought she was going home. She didn't really mind this, in fact she preferred it, hopefully soon things would begin to clear up. 

When Hiashi came by he spent a few moments out side talking to Tsuande while Hinata watched the town from her window on the fifth floor. Even in the dark rainy looking day the village below looked so alive with people. When he came in they didn't exchange any words, he simply led her out the door where she met her cousin Neji who took the small bag she held and they all walked out together.

Hinata followed Hiashi through the doors of the hospital down the muddy, wet, but lively streets of town. It was certainly a change from the hospital. She smiled for the first time in a long time; everyone so happy, children running and laughing. Small children splashed into puddles while mothers scolded them. Couples walked hand in hand, younger couples blushed when their hands so much as brushed. Mother did the daily shopping with umbrellas, it looked happy and right. She liked it.

She didn't really talk or ask questions, she just followed and took in everything around her. Maybe Hiashi would let her wonder around town and she could visit the shops more frequently. As they rounded the corner Hinata noticed the scenery change. It was still beautiful and bright but she noticed people were looking at her. She saw girls and kids look at her and whisper to each other. Suddenly Hinata felt naked walking down the street, she didn't know why but it hurt her.

"Don't let it get to you; this town loves to talk rumors." Neji said at her side; she heard some anger in his tone. He walked closer to her and she silently thanked him for it.

The reached an enclosed building, to guards with the same eyes as her, and everyone, looked at them bowing and stepped aside. Hiashi and Neji lead her in; she couldn't really hide the gasp from her from seeing the sight of her home. There were a number of buildings, big buildings inside this compound of some sort. There seemed to a big open square in between the buildings as well, she wondered why that was. It looked like a whole other house could fit there, yet it was jus an empty lot. She wanted to ask why it was there but Hiashi steered her to her left into the larger looking house. Sometime after they entered the gates Neji had disappeared leaving her and Hiashi alone.

He lead her through the large house, Hinata got a brief look at all the rooms she could as she walked. She even saw all those gifts from the hospital laying in one of the rooms, apart of her wanted to go and look at them again. Read the cards and try to put the names to faces again. He led her to the far end of the house, there were no other surrounding rooms and she was actually relieved for the privacy for a change.

He opened the door for her, the room was very spacious, not big but considerably better then the little and cold hospital room. The bed was large and looked very comfortable it was decorated in cream and dark blue comforters and pillows. On top of it was a large black bag. There was a dresser on the right to the door; it was empty aside from the mirror. The window on the other side was draped in dark blue curtains, it was a large window it even had room for her to sit on it. On the other side of the door was another door and an open closet. She wondered where the other door went to.

"This is your room. This is your home; you can do as you please here." He told her and before she could turn he shut the door.

She was so very glad for the new privacy. And with the looks of it; this place was under guards which made the possibility of visitor's very small if not non-existent which was just all sorts of good news. She walked over to the bed occupied with the black bag. She sat down and felt her whole body sink into its soft comfort; this was certainly at a lot better then those hospital beds. She let her head drop in her hands.

She was surrounded by her family as she was told. Surrounded by people who seemed to be bending over backwards for her but for some reason it didn't help. She couldn't tell you why if you asked, she couldn't put her finger on it but she felt alone. Not alone, as she had done in the hospital, no this was different. This was the alone that created a whole in your stomach.

Her mind drifted back to the faces and whispers in the market. Their eyes, their glares, their hushed whispers, and secretive smiles; she hated them all, it was worse then the expecting looks she had gotten from her visitors. Maybe she wouldn't go back out, maybe she could just stay here; she liked it here even if she did feel alone. She rationalized it was better then being gawked at, which was funny because she had gotten that a lot lately but for some reason it didn't bother her until now.

She didn't realize it at first, but slowly the faces began to fade into one single smiling face. The warmth in it made her feel some what whole again, the blue eyes sparkling even made her own lips smirk up in a small smile of her own. She hadn't seen him today, but he had a reputation of hanging around, maybe she'd see him around later. She hoped she would, she liked seeing him. She let her body fall down fully on the bed. She sighed in the warm and soft comfort the soft bed brought to her. She stared out the window at the rain that started to get heavy again. She shut her eyes and listened to it settle her wondering mind.

"_Be careful…I love you…I'll miss you."_

Her head felt fogged, she needed to get up. She felt like some one was whispering in her ears, it felt weird, she needed light. Hinata rubbed her eyes and sighed.

She didn't have a clock around, it was just silent and dark, but it's not like she couldn't enjoy that either. She got out of bed and turned on the light, it was surprising and her eyes squinted. She turned to the big black bag and unzipped it.

There were clothes thrown into it, crumbled and a mess. She had some comfort in thinking if she was the one who had packed it the clothes would at least be neatly folded. She began to take things out, an assortment of pants, and shirts seemed to be the only thing in her wardrobe. She didn't think to much of how this could work against her, she couldn't remember anyone mentioning any kind of event that would require something more then pants and a t-shirt. She twirled her hands through her hair then shrugged of her jacket. Changing wasn't a bad idea, maybe even a bath. Actually the thought of a bath sounded really good.

She grabbed a pair of pants and a random black shirt that was on top of the pile of dark colors. She looked around. She was alone yes but she still felt weird changing in such a big room in a big window, at the hospital she had been graced with a bathroom…

_Bathroom!_ She crossed the room to the mysterious door she had yet to open, she sighed. She even had her own bathroom; this would make things so much easier.

She wasn't surprised to see the bathroom as bare as the rest of the room. But at least it wasn't gray or had a chair in the bathtub. Instead the bathroom was white along with a white shower curtain, it looked angelic. The mirror was the size of the entire counter, she was actually glad for that. Actually now that she was in here a shower didn't seem too bad either. All she had was sponge baths; thankfully though she had been in a half comatose state at the time. She turned on the water, instantly it came out hot. She began to strip her hospital clothes when she gasped at her newly naked body before her.

She had a scar, a big scar on the side of ribs. She traced it with her fingers; it was ping and even a bit sore. Her hands flew to her neck, a scar she had felt but never seen in the days she laid in the hospital. It wasn't as big, but it was still noticeable on her white skin. She scanned the rest of her body; small scares lay here and there on her shoulders, back, arms and legs. The room started mist; making the mirror fog it obscured her body reminding her of her awaiting shower.

She let the water hit her body, it was soothing. Why did she have these scars? Some where skin color, some were so small hardly even noticeable. What had happened to her?

After the shower she dressed quickly before she began to look for anything else on her body. Her pants were black her shirt was black and a bit big on her. She noticed the smell, it was different. It didn't smell like anything else in the room, suddenly she felt comfort. It calmed her.

Walking back out her eyes caught the big window she could sit on. It seemed about right to go a head and do that now. She sat curled at the window, letting her knees go to her chest and curling herself into a tight comfortable ball. She could smell that smell again, it came from her shirt. She buried her nose in it as she wrapped her arms around it; it was so comforting to her. She couldn't say why it was so nice to feel it just was. It felt as though it filled that hole in her that just seems to grow since she woke up two weeks ago. This would be her new favorite shirt.

When morning came she knew she had slept most of the night but for some reason she still felt so restless and so tired. It felt like she hadn't slept at all. There was a soft knock on her door; when she gave permission to enter Hanabi stuck her head through.

"Hinata, father said breakfast is ready."

Hinata sat up and yawned; she stretched and ran her hand through her messy hair. She nodded at her sister who looked at her for a response. After she got one she left as quietly as she had entered. Hinata was left looking out the window to the now bright sunlight that invaded her room. It was early morning, how early she didn't know she didn't see a clock anywhere. She wanted to go back to bed, she wanted to just crawl back under the covers where it was warm and go back to bed. But as Hanabi has said, her father had said breakfast was ready so they were probably waiting for her.

She swung her legs out of bed; they felt stiff with each step she took. Still groggy she walked to her bathroom to wash the sleep out of her eyes and breath, and smooth out her hair. When she dressed she paused again to look at all the small scars on her body, she touched them feeling them bump under her skin. She shook off the shivering sensation and dressed in the jacket and pants from yesterday. She was still too sleepy and now getting too hungry to sort through the bag of clothes laying at the foot of her bed. Maybe she would do that later, its not like she had anything else planned.

When she left she was surprised of how busy the house looked. People in white robes walked every each way, each time they passed her they bowed and said; "Good morning Miss Hyuuga." Maybe it wasn't as early as she thought. She walked around a bit aimlessly for a while before turning a corner back into the room of gifts. She walked over to the flowers and now slightly deflating balloons. All the names were still the same, only this time she could match faces to them. Sakura, Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee, some though she still couldn't picture. There was one name though that wasn't there; she began to look at all the tags looking for the one name that wasn't there, the one name she wanted to see. In-between daisies from Ino and stuffed animals from Choji, Hinata heard a cough behind her.

"Good morning." Hiashi voiced almost startling her enough to turn sharply.

"G-good morning…father."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Good, we're waiting for you for breakfast." In a strange sense of cold warmth he looked at her and turned, she followed him. Each time the passed someone cleaning or folding clothes they bowed to them and didn't make eye contact, even when Hinata managed to smile at them they didn't return it. This confused her, and she would have said something if she wasn't getting a very strange feeling from the man in front of her. It made her nervous, which in turn just made her more confused and nervous. Why did she feel so nervous and her own father?

She followed him through a sliding door into a room with a low but very pretty table. On it was an assortment of rice, fish, fruits, and other dishes she couldn't really bring a name too. Neji and Hanabi both sat there with empty small plates in front of them, their rice bowls were steaming but untouched.

They bowed to her when she entered and when Hiashi bowed back so did she. She took the empty seat across from Hanabi who gave her a very small smile but it wasn't missed. There was a rice bowl next to her own food plate and she watched waiting for the appropriate time to start filling her stomach. She watched her father bring his hands together in front of him, she watched the others do the same and she followed a little unsure. They bowed their heads and then moved to break their chopsticks.

While they each took turns with each plate of food Hinata noticed how wonderful everything smelled, she wanted to taste it all. She wanted to take every single piece of food and try them all, but instead she waited and watched Hanabi. She watched her sister put a small amount on her plate, and then saw her cousin and father do the same. So much to her disappointment she followed suit with a small amount on her plate.

"Did you have a good first night back at home?" Her father voiced interrupting her first would be bite of this delicious smelling food.

"It was nice." Was all she could think of to say, but she managed a smile with it. Something amused her father and he looked from Hanabi to Neji and then back to her.

"Hinata you don't have to feel like such a stranger, this is your house after all."

With food still in her mouth juicing its entire way down her throat and beginning to calm her now raging hunger, Hinata blushed. She didn't know how to say it, they were all being so nice to her and the food was great along with the bed, but it just wasn't really completely comfortable. It was better then the hospital room, but something was different, something was still cold. She only responded with a nod and at that Hiashi turned his attention toward her sister, she was inwardly thankful for this and continued to eat, all the while keeping an eye on her sister and cousin for proper behavior at the table.

Conversation was light, almost constricting. They spoke of training, of combat and missions. They spoke of Konoha and the Hyuuga diplomatic stand on their relations with Sauna. They spoke of what Hinata could only describe as business. There was no warmth, there was no sense of the family Hinata thought they were. It felt odd, it didn't feel like she belonged.

After breakfast they were all excused and before Hinata could blink they went their separate ways. Hanabi saying something about training with a team, and Neji not even giving so much as an explanation. Hiashi also departed into the house but at least gave Hinata a farewell.

"I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you I have work to do. Remember you are welcome to do as you please here, if you wish to go anywhere try to find a servant to accompany you if you can't find Hanabi or Neji." And with that Hiashi too had disappeared from.

It must have been seconds before two women came in and started cleaning up after them with Hinata still in the room finishing up her tea. Seeing they couldn't possible take all the plates and dishes alone Hinata moved to help at once.

"Oh no, Miss Hyuuga, do not worry about it." The older woman smiled at her and gently took the dishes out of her hand.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked noticing that they were looking at her funny. "It's a lot I can help."

"Yes, please do not worry about this." Her voice was wispy but it was obviously stern. Deciding it would just be weird watching people clean up around her Hinata gave them a small bow which they obliged too and left the room.

She walked down the halls hearing whispering conversations but not hearing any words. She saw more people in white scurry through and then bow at her, each time they avoided her eyes. She let her self wander through the large house; she looked at all the pictures on the wall. As she looked from art work to art work and one old guy to the next, her mind began to think again. Maybe she should go find her father to ask all those questions too.

She stopped the next person she saw, it was an old woman who seemed to have forgotten how to look down when she walked. Hinata called to her as politely as she could, and when she did a strange smile appeared on the woman's face. Deciding she just wanted to know how to get to her father, Hinata ignored it.

"Excuse me; have you seen my father around?"

"I'm sorry Hinata he is very busy right now." She said with that same strange smile.

"Oh, well do you know where he is?"

"He is meeting with the rest of the elders, clan business you know." The woman waved a hand in the air but Hinata didn't know.

"Clan?" Hinata repeated confused, her eyes frowning at the woman who in turn looked at her with a mixture of shock and mirror confusion.

"Hiashi has yet to explain the clan to you?" She asked peering at her.

"Well I was on my way to see my father now…"

"As I said he is very busy, but you are more then welcome to ask me any questions. I am after all a clan Elder, though I chose not to go to this meeting."

"Um…"

The woman started walking and waved a hand to Hinata to follow. Deciding it was better then trying to figure things out on her own and being wrong about it, Hinata followed obidently. They walked out into a very beautiful garden. Large trees so lush and green along with so many colors of flowers surrounded her and Hinata couldn't help but smile at all its beauty.

"No dear," the woman spoke as they walked over a small bridge with rainbow colored fish underneath their feet. "What was it you wished to know?"

"Why does everyone bow to me?" She asked watching the fish swim around each other. The woman found this question entertaining because she gave a light laugh.

"Because you are the daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan, you are the eldest, and sister to our heir. You hold a high stand in our clan." The woman said her noise pointed into the air again.

"I do?"

"Yes my dear you do."

"What do you mean?" This wasn't what she was expecting. This woman made her sound so important. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"They Hyuuga clan is one of the most esteemed clans in Konoha. Clan's as it is is a dying race, and we are able to uphold our history along side the foundation of Konoha with its first Hokage. With each clan there is a head, a chosen one who leads the clan in everything and anything having to do with us and Konoha. You my dear are the first born of Hiashi, and though you are not heir you still hold great honor on your own and in turn are one of the higher ranking in our clan."

"I am not heir?"

"Oh no dear, you gave that up."

"I…did?"

"Yes, when you chose…you chose to give it up. You handed over to Hanabi."

Hinata let it all sink in. So she was someone important not just a ninja like they said. She was part of this clan, this very important clan. Why had no one bothered to mention this before?

"Anything else?" The woman asked continuing to walk. When Hinata trailed behind her another question came to mind.

"Where is my mother?"

"I'm sorry dear, your mother passed soon after your sister was born."

This saddened her though she wasn't sure why. If she was dead then she had never really known her, so why did she again feel that empty feeling in her stomach.

Hinata was surprised when she saw Neji making his way toward her. She hadn't even thought of a next question to ask this woman before she saw his stern face in her vision. When he came to them he bowed deeply to the older woman who didn't even seem to take notice to his presence.

"Hinata, I have news from the Hokage, she wishes to see you this afternoon."

"Um…okay."

"I will accompany you, we will depart after lunch."

"Sure." Was all she could think to say, he sounded like he was giving her orders rather then informing her.

He bowed deeply again to the older woman, who again paid no attention to him before departing.

"Excuse me my dear," The old woman said gaining Hinata's attention. "It seems I must be on my way as well." This time the woman gave a small bow to Hinata who returned it and started walking back to the house. Hinata watched her for a moment before going back to sit on the bridge over the pond. Once her feet were dangling just above the water to make ringlets on the blue surface she saw woman starting to hand white sheets on a clothes line a few yards away. If they noticed her, they made no attempt to show it. They simply went about their work as fast as possible.

Hinata sighed and even pouted a little. This place was her home, she had grown up here; did it always feel this confusing and lonely?

* * *

The sun was bright and happy, completely destroying the sullen mood of the blond ninja in his dark bedroom. Where did the rain go? There was rain last night and all day; dark, heavy, sad rain. He stared out the window trying to think of ways to destroy the sun when he heard a rather ruthless knock on his front door. He didn't move; usually if he waited long enough they just went away. 

"Go away!" Naruto yelled at the front door from his bedroom but who ever it was didn't seem to hear or care about what he said.

"I'm not letting you do this! Open the door!"

He grunted; irritated with the woman was at the door disturbing him from his fourth afternoon nap. His body was sore his back ached as he moved out of bed. His head throbbed when he lifted off the pillow. He walked slowly to the front door letting his feet drag him half heartedly across the apartment, the banging only seemed to get more frustrated and angry the long her let them stand their. He flew open the door startling at a pair of vibrant green eyes.

"Not now Sakura."

"Enough of this Naruto!" She said so stern Naruto actually thought he saw the one eyed ninja behind her shudder.

"Leave me alone." He groaned, he really was in no mood for her this morning…afternoon. His head hurt; he felt fogged and in odd amount of physical discomfort, he just wanted to go back to bed and sleep the rest of the day. He tried to shut the door on her; to his surprise the one eyed man stopped him.

"She's right Naruto, this won't solve anything." He said his voice was calm and collected. Sakura pushed the door back open and marched right in. "It's a mess! How can you live like this?"

She was referring to the assortment of instant ramen and garbage around the kitchen, dirty clothes littering the floor. In all honesty Naruto felt right at home, it's exactly what it looked like in his bachelor days.

"I'm a guy." He retorted checking a soda can for some left over soda that was on its side on the coffee table. Sakura grabbed it from him, he seriously thought she was about to punch him in the face.

"You smell." She said her face becoming soft and friendly again. Naruto didn't argue when he noticed Kakashi beginning to clean up his kitchen for him. He walked right past his pink haired friend and into the bathroom. He figured it was a bad sign if he couldn't remember the last time he took a shower.

He turned the water on cold, maybe it could rain in the house instead. He didn't want to shake the memory from his head; it felt like it was all he had left of her. He didn't know how long he really stayed under the cold water; he may have even fallen asleep under it. If Sakura and Kakashi were waiting long they didn't show it when he emerged in just a pair of black cargo pants. Company or not this was still his house; he could do as he pleased.

The house was moderately clean and Sakura making tea on his stove. He had to admit it did look nicer then the way he had left it; he made a mental note to try and leave it like this for a while. They sat on the kitchen table, each of them with mismatched mugs in front of them. Naruto hoped they didn't plan on staying a long time.

"You know she went home yesterday don't you?" She asked setting a cup in front of her friend.

"Yeah, Hanabi came to get her things."

Sakura walked over to each of them pouring steaming hot liquid into their cups. Why did girls always think that tea would help every problem?

"Tsunade mentioned something about starting some tests, are you going to go see her soon?" She asked pulling a seat next to Kakashi across from him.

"No." He looked into the cup running a hand through his blond damp hair. _Is this what she came over to talk about? _

"Why not?"

"What's the point?"

There seemed to be some silence in the room, Naruto was sure his two friends shared a glance but he didn't care to catch it. The steamy swirls coming from his cup were much more entertaining.

"You should go see her. Even if she doesn't…you should still be there, let her know you care." Sakura looked at him her eyes kind and concerning. She always was the motherly type.

"Because that as done so much." Naruto said sarcastically unknowingly hurting his friend with his words.

"Well what do you think it looks like?" Kakashi spoke up, actually bringing his mask down to drink. Had Naruto been fifteen he would have jumped out of his seat, but he had already seen it to many times to count, it had lost its touch.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You were there every day with out fail and now that she is home you can't even be phone called." He took a small sip and made a small sigh of a noise. "I know it hurts Naruto, I'm not saying it's going to stop anytime soon either. But you should at least show her you never stopped caring for her. Even if it doesn't bring back her memories it just might start something else."

Naruto stared at his old teacher; he hated it when he was right.

"And even if you don't," Sakura started a sharp glare in her green eyes. "I refuse to let you waste away like this again. I won't let you, I don't care what you do if you don't want to see her Naruto but you will not mope around in here forever."

He was about to respond with something he was sure would get him slapped in the face but the door interrupted him.

"Expecting someone?" Sakura asked looking toward the door with the rest of them.

"No." Naruto said getting irritated again, why couldn't people just leave him the hell alone!

A girl in short black hair with dark brown eyes stared back at him when he let the door swing open. For a split second his heart leapt at the sight of short black hair, but it was just plain black; hers had a blue tint to it.

"Um…Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked timidly.

"What?" His voice came out angrier and sharper then he hand intended but he made no attempt to apologize when she visibly jumped.

"Uh…Lady Hokage has requested you're…um…presences in her office within the hour…" She said trying not to look at Naruto exposed stomach with the seal.

"Why?"

"She didn't say, she just said you are not to be late."

"Fine."

"Oh, Sakura you're here too? Good two birds with one stone. I got this for you from Tsunade." She handed the pink haired woman a scroll then bowed and turned to leave. Naruto watched Sakura read the scroll, he couldn't read what was on her face; it must have been something private. When she was done she held in her hands and it disappeared into a poof of smoke.

He wasn't in much a mood to see Tsunade. It had been almost a week since his last attempt to seek out the enemy and kill him with his own cold hands; he hadn't made an attempt to talk to her after being denied that simple pleasure. But seeing as how this was a direct order, he couldn't really disobey it either, but he could go see her with a chip on his shoulder the size of the Konoha monument.

* * *

**TBC **- _What does Tsunade wish to say to both of them? Why are they both meeting? Who was that woman? What will Naruto do now? _

* * *

**If any of those are your questions I believe they will all be answered in the next chapter. :) I must say I am impressed with myself that I got this chapter out so quickly even after I bought a brand new Nintendo DS, and with work and with my other fics! YAY! Hope you like it, I actually do. See you next time then!**

**-Peace!**

**--Cookies--**


	6. Your New Mission

**Chapter Six**

**Your New Mission**

* * *

She could hear Shizune's small snores at the other end of the room. She almost absentmindedly watched Sakura throw aside a large book and opened another; her eyes held dark circles under them. Tsunade looked at the papers again, mission requests medical books… it was all piling up she was just one person. Thank the heavens for Sakura and Shizune, with out them she was sure she would have drowned by now. 

Despite the wonderful help, Tsunade couldn't keep her worries at bay. She was new certain this new mystery must be an attack. She had read too many books and lived to long to think other wise, but how and why still remained to be answered. In all her years of medicine she had never seen anything remotely like this, it was confusing, it was fascinating, it was beginning to get down right scary. Nothing fit together to her satisfaction to come up with a good answer; she couldn't decide of it was a blood line attack or some strange new ninjitsu as Sakura had previously thought.

It was as if this entire technique seemed to completely defy all physics of the human anatomy and function. What was even more worrisome was how such an attack was even executed, was it a failed attempt at actually killing Hinata or did it serve its exact purpose? Did it make an enemy completely worthless if not insane, or was it supposed to kill them from the inside out?

Being stuck in Konoha she could not go out and study as much as she wanted to on this new attack. She could not go into a week long vacation/mission to ask the Kazekage if any of his ninjas were experiencing the same thing. Not only that, but its not like she had many shinobi to spare at the moment to do just that mission. Those who weren't currently aiding Suna were back in Konoha aiding them and making sure the village didn't collapse with in itself.

She watched Sakura huff and puff and stretch, she watched Shizune snore peacefully over her desk. Her mind raced with ways to improve her predicament. She could not leave Konoha or Hinata, she could not get the information she needed. _She_ could not leave, but someone would. And there was just one someone who needed to do it more then she did. Tsunade sat back and smiled for the first time that night.

Sakura threw more heavy books off her lap, she rubbed her neck and then her eyes. How late was it? How long had she been here? She had told Kakashi she would be home late, but how late was it? She glared at the book she was to start again, she had read it three times, each time making different notes or scribbling out others. She was busy doing the medical work as best she could while Tsunade struggled between this medical mystery and the demands of her people.

Sakura was frustrated, tired, and very hungry; this was just getting ridiculous. Tsunade better come up with a plan soon or else Sakura would be forced to accept a mediocre D rank mission just to get out of all this book work.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I think I've come up with an idea for Hinata."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I think, it may be a long shot but I think it might work." Tsunade shut the book that lay on her desk and smiled up at her apprentice. "Hinata is a ninja no? Even if her mind does not remember there is a great chance her body will. And if we can get her body to remember, there may be a chance it will push her mind along."

"How much of a chance?"

"A small one no doubt, but I think it's worth the shot. I'll give you more details later."

Sakura nodded. She knew of muscle memory, she had experienced it quite a few times in the battle field. Blocking and dodging an attack before she even realized what she was doing just to stay alive. Maybe it would really work for them, but she couldn't' help but frown at her Hokage.

"Is it really a good idea to put Hinata under such a test like that? And what about Naruto, I mean wouldn't he have some say against this?"

The big busted woman just sat back and smiled.

"Perhaps. There are still things to consider, but I will discuss this with Naruto alone. I do not think we can wait for Hinata to get comfortable in her surroundings before we start to figure out what's wrong. The fact still remains, when attacked she was in aid of Suna. If this an impending threat, I prefer not to waist any time then needed."

Sakura nodded, the reasoning was good, no doubt about that.

"Are you really that concerned about Hinata?" She asked opening the large book that she glared at previously before.

"Yes." Tsunade answered it so easily it made Sakura's stomach drop just slightly.

* * *

Hinata spent the rest of the morning puttering around her house. When she wasn't watching the fish and flowers in the garden she was trying to track her father down to answer some questions, but the fish proved to be much more interested in her thoughts then her father. Each time she got him in the hall way, he smiled at her but then disappeared behind another door just before she was able to pull one of the thousands of questions she had in her brain. Even when she had seen Hanabi, which was rare, she too managed to squeeze by Hinata in just the nick of time before anything of value could be said. To say Hinata was annoyed, was a bit of an understatement. By the time the afternoon came and Neji told her about their meeting, she was all too ready to leave this frustrating place. 

As they walked through the town, Hinata noticed she didn't get nearly as many looks as she did yesterday. And when she did they were much kinder or maybe they were just oddly petty. Whatever it was, she decided she liked them much more then the stares and whispers she had received before. The pair hadn't walked far when they heard a loud almost threatening barking too close for comfort to them.

Hinata jumped almost strait up in the air with a big white dog almost jumped on her. She squealed and looked to Neji for help but he had a very odd amused look on his face. She was about to right out scream at the large animal when a loud voice interrupted her voice flow.

"AKAMARU!" At once the dog heeled and sat down, but still looked up at Hinata with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging side to side.

"Sorry about that Hinata, he just gets excited…" The man with spiky dark hair and red triangle tattoos smiled at her and touched the white dogs head. "I forgot you hadn't seen him in the hospital what with the rules they have an all. This is Akamaru, he's a member of our team. With him we were the only four men team as genin and chunins."

"Kiba." She said interrupting the boy's speech. He stared at her almost surprised. "Kiba right?" She asked again. She remembered him from the hospital; he was always with that other guy, the scary looking one.

"Yeah, Kiba." He smiled at her but she didn't miss the sad glint in his eyes that was there a split second before.

"Sorry Kiba but we can not stay too long, the Hokage is expecting us." Neji said and took Hinata's elbow to lead her along with him.

"Sure no problem, see you around!" Kiba waved at them and smiled wide, he looked happy so why did she feel so horrible?

When they reached the Hokage tower she was lead to the top of the tower down a long hall way to the end of the hall. She thought she saw familiar people passing her but she didn't have time to take too much notice, she almost had to run to keep up with Neji in front of her. The last thing she wanted right now was to get lost in a place she knew she was supposed to know. When they stopped and Hinata followed suit in a low bow to the blond woman in front of them the door shut behind them and she quickly forgot about the mysterious white paper.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" The blond asked looking over something on her desk.

"Quite well Lady Hokage." Hinata said and bowed her head slightly in response to being questioned.

"And how is your family?"

"Um…they are well, I mean I would assume so." Her voice trailed off a bit, how could she really answer that? She didn't even really know her family to answer that truthfully. This however, didn't seem to be important to the Hokage, she looked back down at her desk with a small frown in-between her brow.

"That's good." Tsunade mused and seemed to ignore them a bit before speaking again. "I'm going to start you on a new series of tests."

"More tests?" Hinata asked almost impolitely but stopped herself. She hated tests, those puzzles she was forced to do in the hospital were just annoying. What on earth could this woman have in mind now?

"Yes tests. I'm sorry if you do not agree Hinata, however with your situation we can not sit back and wait. You forget prior to your accident you were a valuable ninja to Konoha and still are. Anything we can discover about you and your accident is vital information to all of Konoha."

Hinata felt a very small and stupid. Instead of answering to the stern woman she bowed her respectful answer. Tsunade seemed to take this as the right answer because she cleared her throat and her previous pleasant tone was back.

"I want you to report in the arena every morning by nine am starting tomorrow."

"The arena?"

"Neji knows where it is he will be your escort. Please do not be late. That's all for now, you may go. Neji please stay I wish to speak to you."

"I'll meet you outside." Neji said to her.

Hinata nodded to her cousin and bowed her farewell to the Hokage and left the room. She took a seat outside the large doors and waited. She didn't have to wait too long for her cousin, and when he did emerge he simply nodded to her to let her know they were now ready to leave.

"What did she say?" Hinata asked as they walked back down the hall. Now at a much slower pace with their meeting over.

"What is said between the Hokage and another is kept as such unless told otherwise." Neji answered with out looking at her.

"Oh right…of course." She said and looked down at her feet. Why did she suddenly feel so stupid?

Hinata followed Neji's suit remaining very quiet until they reached the door that would lead back to the sunny streets of Konoha. The door opened before they reached it. She saw Neji stop; she looked up at met familiar blazing blue eyes.

She wasn't sure what was passed in that moment she stared at him but she felt a chill up her spin, a knot in her stomach. It wasn't scary or nervous…just different. If asked she probably would have admitted to even liking it.

He didn't say anything to her, he just stared. She felt Neji grab her hand and pull her along, she heard him mumble something to the blond man and she was tugged out. She looked back; he was watching her go, something in his eyes. Something so sad, so depressing in those electric blues, before she knew the door had shut and he was gone.

"The color doesn't seriously matter!"

Hinata heard arguing at the two people in front of them. A pink haired girl and a tall man with silver hair, she couldn't help but listen in on the conversation as they got closer to the couple looking over a booth.

"Of course the color matters, color can be a significant detail."

"What do you care, she's not even _your_ mother." The girl seemed to sulk.

"And yet I have more care in what I choose for her birthday…that's alarming."

"Watch it Hatake." Her voice was threatening, but Hinata didn't see the man react as he turned on them.

"Hmm?"

Hinata saw his face was hidden along with one full eye, only a fraction of his face was actually exposed. She tilted her head; her expression must have shown on her face when he gave out a small chuckle.

"Hinata!" The pink haired girl whipped around. She looked from the taller man to Hinata a few times before it seemed realization hit her.

"Oh that's right you haven't met…Kakashi!" She said and touched the man's arm. "Hinata, this is Hatake Kakashi."

_Kakashi_.

Hinata made a mental note about the man; it didn't seem a man dressed as weird as him would be easy to forget…ever.

"Well Hinata, haven't seen you around lately how have you been?" He seemed to be making small talk with her, odd but polite.

"We were just in a meeting with Tsunade." Neji answered for her.

"Oh yeah that was today." Sakura mused raising a chin to her hand.

"Yes." Hinata nodded looking between the two. Sakura seemed to be deep in thought for a moment or two.

"Something wrong Sakura?"

"Oh…nothing, don't worry about it." Sakura smiled as if she said something she wasn't supposed to. Hinata heard the man grunt, which sounded suspiciously like the word _smooth_, but ignored it when Sakura began to speak loudly again. "Well see you around, we have to go." She said and seemed to literally push the taller man out of the way.

"Why does he have his face all covered up?" Hinata asked Neji as they kept walking on their previous rout back to her house.

"You'd have to ask Sakura that." Neji said keeping his attention forward. Hinata wondered why she would have to ask the young woman about the man's face.

"Why would Sakura know…oh…"

Neji could have sworn he felt the heat of her blush from his spot half a foot beside her. He couldn't help but smile a bit. For a girl who had no memory of the people in her life she seemed unnaturally perceptive with the world around her. It must be a defense mechanism he figured, who would want to be off guard in a place they didn't know?

"Oh my, look who finally emerged from their little whole!"

Hinata felt her stomach do a back flip at the words, the last thing she wanted was to speak to anyone she didn't know especially about her absences to the world around her. She turned but to her relief and somewhat surprised she noticed the brunette girl with buns on her head wasn't speaking to her.

"I've been busy you know that." Her cousin answered almost with a sting to his tone.

"I know I know, but it would have been nice if you did show up last night like planned instead of leaving me there wondering and waiting looking like a complete fool…" Her small ranting seemed to stop when her eyes feel on Hinata. "Hinata…oh hi, I haven't seen you in some time, um how are you feeling?" Did she seriously just notice she was there?

"Fine." Hinata said trying to remember the girl's name. She looked familiar, meaning Hinata had seen her before in the storm of visitors who had graced her with their presence in the hospital. Buns on her head, pink shirt, green pants…she felt the name on the tip of her tongue.

"We were on our way back to the house…" Neji spoke up.

"Oh what a coincidence," She cut him off turning her attention to him again, almost a bit too relieved to be off the topic of Hinata's health. "I was just heading there my self to look for you, may I walk with you?"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Gai and Lee called a meeting, they wish for you to be there as well."

"Right now?"

"Yes now."

Neji seemed to sigh but nod. He turned to leave again and this time both women followed him. Hinata repeated the names the girl had just spoken to him; Gai and Lee. They felt familiar too…but no face came with the name. It was hard to pick out a certain face from the blur she had been introduced too. The girl and Neji seemed to have a small argument on the way back to the house, but Hinata didn't really care on listening to it she was far to busy trying to sort out faces and names.

* * *

If Tsunade had had the civility to tell him he would be seeing Hinata, he would have been able to prepare himself a little better then to stand there like a complete buffoon. Given he was a bit late for their meeting…by about an hour… but still it would have been nice to get the heads up! Despite his rational side telling him because of his tardiness there was never an intention to meet Naruto still decided to blame this on Tsunade and her lack of tact. 

He saw her when he opened the door, he couldn't think of anything to say. It was a confusing mixture of pain and relief to see her. His heart lifted and fluttered the moment he saw her just like it did when they would reunite after missions, then it fell just as hard when she gave him that same blank confused stair. He wanted so bad to just hold her and never let her go, to whisper all their memories in her ears to bring them back to her.

"Don't make it harder then it is." It took him a moment to long to realize it was Neji who had spoken those words.

Before he could think of a retort to it, the tall man had grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door. She looked back at him and almost looked reluctant to go, or maybe it was just that he wanted her to look reluctant to go. When the door closed in front of his face he turned and continued his way to his lady in charge.

"An hour late, that is rather impressive." Tsunade said making no attempt to hide her annoyance.

"I had company." He said almost too lazily, it wasn't an excuse or a lie. It was the solid truth…sort of.

"Naruto." Tsunade's voice was stern and warning.

He gave her a lazy smile, besides looking and smelling a bit better he still felt like complete shit. It may have been the hang over or it may have been the fact that his wife was a literal stranger to him. It was a coin toss.

"I asked you here because I have…a mission for you."

His ears perked up, his even stood up a little straighter. Maybe it was to finally go after those nin's who caused all this. Maybe it was to leave the village for a few months to a year; that would be good too.

"A mission?"

"Yes…a mission. As you know Hinata's case is…well down right confusing. While I have come up with more tests I still need much more information on not only the attack but our attackers as well. Shikamaru is currently in Sauna he will be returning in a few days time to report back to me. You're mission Naruto is to accompany him back to Sauna and gather information on those who attacked Hinata's team and those or one who specifically attacked Hinata. Once you have gathered that information and any information that will aid in uncovering this you are to return to Konoha, understood? You are in no way allowed to attack, fight, or peruse the enemy; we have ANBU forces at aid with Sauna for that purpose."

"Go to Sauna and gather information, yeah I get it." Naruto said. He loved the idea of getting out and he loved even more the idea of going to the sand of all places. But he couldn't help but feel a little peeved at what his mission entailed.

"Do not take this lightly Naruto. This information is vital to Hinata and the rest of our Konoha shinobi!" Tsunade said loosing her temper.

"I understand." Naruto said quietly but it was hard not to hear the disdain in his voice.

"Good." Tsunade seemed to regain composure. "I will inform you when Shikamaru has arrived. That's all for now."

Naruto bowed his response and left the room. He was sure he heard her call to him but he was in no mood to stay behind and see what she had to say. He was just told he was getting his chance to go to the sand just like he wanted; he was being put on a mission to track and watch their enemy. But he was not allowed to do anything along the lines of killing, maiming, or dismembering anyone.

As Naruto left the Hokage tower he deiced it had been too long since he had been on a mission, and perhaps this is just what he needed. Rage and anger aside, watching the enemy would aid him better then blindly screaming and attacking as he was prone to do in heighten states of emotion. Shikamaru was back in a few days; this began to worry him. It meant in a few days he would be saying good bye to Hinata for an uncertain amount of time. It meant the few days he waited maybe the only few days he had with her to secure something that either may be completely lost or may be just hidden.

Stopping in the street and watching a couple hold hands and flirt Naruto made a firm decision. Few days was not a long time, he didn't have time to waste.

* * *

Hinata flipped off her shoes. Another day and more questions, another day and instead of getting answered she just got more confused. Why was she being asked to meet the Hokage at the arena? She wanted to ask more questions but Neji had disappeared with the girl Hiashi had refereed to with the name Tenten. So, with Neji gone, Hanabi suddenly turning into a ghost, and her own father disappearing behind every single door this house had; Hinata was left to wait alone again. 

So far in the past day she had gone from the hospital where the food was bad and the bed itched and no one answered her questions. To a large house with a warm bed, better food and still no one answered her questions. It was really hard to distinguish which was worse between the two.

She was starting to feel lonely again. She actually had a tingle to throw on that black shirt again but stopped herself. If she did it too much it may just loose its touch and being to smell like her instead of that wonderful smell it already had. Then she might have to wash it, and then the smell would be gone for good. Growing even more frustrated with her passing thoughts Hinata decided enough was enough.

She was upset, she was confused, and everyone who could answer her questions weren't she had had enough of this! She wanted answers and she wanted them now, no matter how harsh they would be she needed to know! Almost ripping her shoes back on she practically stormed out her bed room. She stopped short of the living room when she heard soft voices of two men.

She crept closer when she heard her name. She recognized the voice; how she did she would never be able to tell, she just knew. It was him, something inside her stirred and her palms began to get sweaty. Fighting the urges between running away and jumping out, she stayed to listen.

"It may overwhelm her if you're here…" she heard her father say. That word again, _overwhelm_, it was so annoying.

"I just want to give her something that is hers."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should just talk to her instead." Hiashi was saying to him, she caught the sympathetic tone even though she couldn't see the expression on his stern face.

"I'm sure; she deserves to have this…" He stopped and turned, looking right at her. How did he know she was there?

"Hinata?" Hiashi said but his eyes still on the blond man. "Naruto says he has something to give you."

There it was again that feeling in her stomach when she met his eyes. Why was she feeling like this, so exposed so naked, so perplexed. She nodded and walked forward.

"Yes?" She said trying to stare at his mouth instead of the intensity of his eyes.

"Um…this is yours…Hanabi didn't take it when she…this is yours." He held out a small black box.

"Oh…thank you." She said her eyes now glued to the box, she felt she couldn't meet his eyes on her. She opened it, holding it a small gasp she looked up at him. A simple silver band, it looked like it fit her perfectly. It was exquisite yet so simple; Hinata loved its beauty. She looked at him a frown on her face.

"What?" But she didn't finish her questions, he spoke up fast.

"It's your wedding ring; I thought you might want it…it's yours…"

Hinata wasn't sure but it sounded like his voice was shaking. She picked it up and turned it around in her fingers, something inside it caught her eye. She looked on the inside of the band to the small engraved letters.

_Uzumaki Hinata_

Her brow frowned, wasn't her name Hyuuga? Did he do this? Was this some kind of joke?

"Uzumaki?" She asked looking up at him again, beginning to get used to the intensity of his eyes. "My name is Hyuuga isn't it?"

She had no idea how badly the words tore at his insides.

"Yeah it was…is. When we got married you took that ring to get engraved with Uzumaki Hinata." The words came out rushed; she pretended not to notice the small shake in his voice.

"I did?" Looking back that the silver mystery in her fingers, she didn't see his sad nod.

"Yeah, it was a while ago though back when we first got… well either way its still yours fair and square."

She was starting to feel the burn of his glare on her head. Why did she feel so bad telling him the truth?

"Thank you…Naruto." She said and did her best to smile kindly into those sad eyes.

"No problem Hinata." He said again and a similar smile came across his own handsome face. "Well I'd love to stay but I have things to do and…yeah. I'll see you around then yes?"

"Yes."

They said another awkward good bye before she watched him leave the room. She watched him as he made his way to the door where Hiashi seem to reappear. He turned had mumbled good bye to Hiashi before leaving the room with out giving her a second look.

Hinata held the ring in her hand; it was beautiful, so very beautiful. She put it gently back in its box and went back to her room. Suddenly what ever questions or frustrations she had for her father or anyone didn't seem to matter any more. Back in her room she put the box on the table by her bed and sunk down into the comforter's warm embrace. His eyes haunted her; his voice, his face…how it burned in her head.

When she retired back to her room she was left alone again. She was told she would be informed of dinner and until then she knew she had all the time to herself. She sat on her bed and turned the ring around in her hands. Maybe she should go find him; maybe tomorrow she could talk to him. Maybe he would talk to her when others didn't. The more she thought the better she felt; if everything Naruto said was true then he would want to help her.

She knew she hadn't been sitting there long lost in her own thoughts with her silver band, so she was a little surprised to hear a knock on the door so soon. Hinata almost rushed to it; jumping at the opportunity to have more human interaction.

"Hanabi!" Hinata smiled at her sister who had become a phantom as much as the others.

"H-hi," Hanabi said looking at Hinata a little odd. "I was wondering if I could use your sweater, I can't find mine and it feels like a cold front is coming in."

"Of course." Hinata opened the door wider to let her sister in. She went to her closet pulling out a sweater that had been in her suitcase. It was dark blue with a white trim, it looked very warm and if Hinata had any intention of leaving that night she would have opted to keep it.

"Here." She handed it to Hanabi with another warm smile, the girl took it and bowed at her older sister.

"Going out?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Um, yeah."

"For fun?"

"Sort of…my team mates and I wanna celebrate a birthday. Last year I forgot my jacket and I was really cold."

"That sounds like fun." Hinata smiled again walking toward the bed again. Hanabi on the other hand looked awkward and uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it should be. Okay well thanks." She gave her sister an awkward smile and shut the door behind her. Again Hinata was left alone in her quiet room. She curled her knees to her chest and waited for dinner.

* * *

"Why are you suddenly in a good mood?" Sakura eyed her friend from across the bar. It was by mere chance her and Ino ran into the blond haired man on their weekly catch up drink. 

"Am I?" Naruto asked her with a smile all too familiar. It was his "prankster" smile, the smile he used when he had just come up with the most terrific of ideas or attack plans.

"Yes. Who are you and what have you done with my depressed team mate from this after noon?"

"I got a hold of some good news." Naruto said still so very calm, it almost made Sakura shiver.

"What kind of good news?" Now she was curious.

"The right kind."

"Since when do you hold secrets?" Sakura said eyeing him again, this time moving closer to him trying to catch whoever this was impersonating him.

"Since when are you so damned nosy?" Naruto asked easing his own way back.

"You're kind of freaking me out. Just a few hours ago you had forgotten who to bathe."

"The old woman has me on a new mission. It starts in a few days, and I think I've come up with a plan for…to help Hinata."

Had Sakura been drinking the drink Ino had put in her hands before she floated off to the cute guy across the bar, it would currently be all over Naruto's face. So instead she made a sound of choking on her own saliva and merely gaping at her team mate.

"Oh come on, its not that hard to hear me think of something."

"That's not…I mean…well what is it?"

Naruto merely smiled his cheeky grin and gave her a knowing wink. He then held up his own shot glass and posed to toast to her. What he toasted to Sakura would never know, because instead of saying like he always did he simply stared behind her for a few seconds and then downed the drink. The rest of the night they didn't speak of Hinata or his pending mission, and as happy as Sakura knew she should be she couldn't help this sudden unease that made its way by the end of the night.

* * *

She had just woken up, this time a bit too confused to really fall back to sleep and had just lain in bed awaiting the sun rise. It wasn't long before the sun was set to rise after all. The skies no longer held their stars; it was always darkest before sunrise. 

The laughter was louder it made her ears hurt, she felt her stomach drop and this time her feet fell from underneath her in her dream. When blinding white light invaded her eyes her body jolted her awake. The room was just as dark and quiet as it was when she fell asleep hours ago.

Her mind and body now restless, getting back to sleep seemed to be near impossible. Falling back in the sheets she saw the little black box again, she had stared at it and tossed in her hand for what seemed like hours before she had fallen asleep. Why had he given it to her? Why did it seem so important to her she have an object she had no recollection of? She wished she could remember. She really did. She saw that look in those wonderful blue eyes of his, she wished so hard something would come to her.

The man was doing funny things to her. Why was she so curious about him? Given part of her curiosity was because they were allegedly married for what, two years? That was a major part of the curiosity bubbling in her stomach, the other was that funny feeling she got each time she saw him stair at her. It was confusing, it was intense, and it was something she was starting to look forward too.

She didn't realize when sleep started to overcome her again. She felt a body besides her, she felt warm; a familiar smell invaded her nose. She felt a warm press on her body; a muffled voice and warm breath on her ears. "_Hinata…"_ The voice was husky and deep, it gave her chills, she turn to face this wonderful warmness.

She blinked her eyes; she was alone in her sunlit bedroom. She looked around confused, it had all felt so real like someone was really there whispering in her ear and holding her tight.

* * *

TBC -

* * *

**AN: Yes I know it was a while and I apologize. Well I think this chapter did a good job of getting the story rolling, now I'm just faced with some doomed writers block! I can feel it on its way! I'm working on chapter seven and trying to make some difficult decisons, so expect the next chapter to take some time along with chapter 13 of the gift. Both stories are going to be in slow update for awhile because I've also re connected with my stories from so I'm working on those too, and still going to work. I hate work **

**Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! I LOVE you all so much! **


	7. A Ray of Hope

CHAPTER SEVEN

"A Ray of Hope"

* * *

Her spoon clinked inside her tea cup. Despite the greenish tan liquid inside now void of all steam Hinata still gazed out of their breakfast window. She was advised, more like ordered, not to eat by her cousin. And when everyone around her didn't seem to protests Hinata thought it best not to start. She was allowed tea, but even then she couldn't help her thoughts from drifting. 

She thought of _him_ since the moment she woke up. His eyes, his smile, and the sad look he got on his face when he looked at her and no one else looked at them. She remembered her dream…was it really a dream? It felt so real; the warmth of a body, the hot breath on the back of her neck…do dreams feel that real? And him, why was he so persistent not to leave her mind. She thought of him before she went to bed, and when she woke up…and now she was dreaming about him. Dreaming about him at night, and during the day; dreaming of his face, his eyes, his smile, his voice…

"Hinata?"

With out realizing it Hinata's face snapped to attention to the speaker. Her father along with the other two patrons at the table gave her weird looks.

"You seem distracted." Her father voiced and she couldn't help but blush.

"I-I-I was just thinking...s-sorry."

"Very deeply thinking it seems, is there something on your mind you wish to talk about?" He asked again, now sipping his own tea. She felt trapped, maybe she should think of something just to answer him, but she couldn't think of anything on the spot, her mind drew a blank except for his eyes…his smile, his voice…

'_STOP IT!_' She scolded herself and shook her head saying a light no, sipping her tea. It was cold now, but that was her fault she couldn't very well ask for more.

"If you're ready, we should be going. The Hokage is expecting us." Neji announced standing up and bowing to her father and her sister.

"Oh...yes...yes we should go." She got up following her cousin in bowing at her sister and father, and retreating out the door.

When in the streets Hinata tried to ask questions to him as you what she was to be expecting. However, Neji refused to co-operate with her. Instead of giving her answers he would either ignore her completely or simply state is was business of the Hokage and no other ninja was allowed to interfere. Then she would kindly remind him that he was apart of it and he would then just ignore her. She was starting to get pretty annoyed at his behavior and contemplated throwing a temper tantrum just to get some answers when a bright loud laugh made her stop in her tracks.

Her head followed the noise and her eyes zeroed in on a head of spiky blond hair amongst the crowded streets. There he was, laughing standing with two people she recognized but couldn't name; a blond girl with a skimpy purple outfit and a chubby boy with red armor. The girl was looking very annoyed while the boys laughed at her. Her feet moved before she could stop them, as if her body was answering her brains internal conflict to go up to him or not. She didn't get three steps before a hand grabbed her own and pulled her away; her cousin said something about the Hokage waiting but she didn't hear him. She could only see the blond hair and blue eyes that seem to haunt her every waking and sleeping moment.

Before she was turned around completely she saw him meet her eyes. She saw him say something to the boy and the girl who looked ready to punch him and run after her. She was being led quickly away by Neji when she heard his voice all her name and she felt a slight jump of butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey!" He called to them "Hinata! Neji!" He caught up falling in step right next to her.

"N-Naruto." She stuttered out despite her face feeling a little flushed, she saw his eyes widen when she said his name.

"Where you off too this morning?" He said in his happy cheery voice. Neji had let her go and her and Naruto started taking slower steps, almost as if they were both subconsciously making this walk longer.

"The Hokage, she wants to see me this morning."

"Oh, what about?"

"Tests."

"Tests? What kind of Tests?" He frowned, he looked upset and for some reason this made her upset.

"I have no idea, Neji refuses to tell me."

"Hey Neji," Naruto spoke up but Neji didn't turn around. "What's she talking about?"

"What is said between her and the Hokage stays between them Naruto. If she didn't tell you take it up with her." Neji stated just as monotone as he had so many other times with her, however Hinata wasn't really listening to Neji repeat himself. Her attention was on the frown that had replaced Naruto's intoxicated grin.

"I think I will." Naruto more to himself then to the two of them, his eyes frowned a little more the longer he was silent and Hinata started to get a little worried.

"Are you upset Naruto?" Hinata asked genuinely concerned, she had seen only that in the last time she spoke with him. She was realizing fast that really bothered her.

"More curious, I'll just have to have a word with the Hokage as to why she has decided to leave me in the dark."

"Leave you in the dark?" Hinata asked confused. He looked at her and flashed a pretty white smile and again she felt herself blush.

"Don't worry about it. I think you've got other things to concentrate on right?" He said and even though he may not have caught it, she saw his smile fall a little at the end of his sentence.

"R-right." Hinata agreed and looked forward again. Neji was a few steps ahead now; she contemplated running up to catch up with him.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto voiced gaining her attention again.

"Yes?"

"What do you say when your done, we get a bite to eat?"

Later when asked, Hinata would deny tripping over her own feet at this sudden request. She would swear there was a rock under her foot at that exact time that jumped up and hit her foot in a way to make her stumble. She would swear it.

"You okay?" He asked holding her up by holding her upper arm to help her regain her balance. Once both feet were firmly on the ground Hinata looked up to say yes and saw just how close he now stood. Her stomach did a back flip, and had she actually eaten anything that morning she swore he would probably be wearing it on his shirt right now.

"Y-Yes." She stammered looking away quickly as possible, trying to not blush too much in front of him. She saw her cousin had stopped but was still a few steps in front of her. Why wasn't he doing anything?

"Is that a yes your okay, or yes you'd like to catch something to eat?"

"Y-yes." Was all she managed to say while trying her damn best to keep her growing body heat out of her face.

"I'll take it as both." Naruto smiled at her but his hand was still on her arm, he still stood so close to her she could almost smell him. And she was pretty sure he smelled really good. "I'll see when you're done okay. I think Neji's getting annoyed that I'm keeping you from your meeting."

"O-okay." Hinata said nodding and waved feeble good bye to him as he walked away smiling at her. She must have stood there too long watching him walk away because she nearly jumped ten feet when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"N-Neji!" She said and then immediately wondered why she was startled to see him in the first place. Instead of replying to her weird behavior he simply nodded his head and continued walking. This time when Hinata followed she didn't ask questions instead she was deep in thought of what she was sure was a date with Naruto.

* * *

With Hinata everything was always a painstakingly slow pace. It was always one step forward and two steps back. Naruto would make a move and just when he was sure she was on bored she would run away. It was a game of chase between them; from their first date, to his proposal, to their wedding day it was a constant chase. But Naruto loved the chase, he lived for it and what he loved more was when he would catch her, and catch her he always did.

When others would find Hinata's personality tiresome if not annoying, Naruto found she was a perfect mirror for his own impulsive stupidity. When he made rash decisions she would slow him down and make him think. She would smile at him and tell him why it wasn't such a great idea to move in together after they had been dating for only seven months. She would take things slow and just let them happen, this was her; calm, collected, and patient. So when she blushed in that wonderfully cute way and said yes to his request to getting lunch so soon, he was ready to give a great big sloppy kiss to the first person he saw.

Unfortunately the first person he saw after he got off cloud nine had been Sakura. He was pretty sure as close as he and Kakashi where, he wouldn't really appreciate Naruto locking lips with his girlfriend. Instead, he got strait to business and began hounding his best friend/sister/team-mate as to why it was that Tsunade had neglected to tell him of Hinata's 'testing'? She seemed to be coming from the hospital and on her way to the tower; Naruto figured it was a good a time as any. Worst case scenario he could just follower non stop and just show up in the office with the rest of them.

"I don't know why she didn't tell you Naruto, that's something you need to take up with her." Sakura kept walking hugging her clip board to her chest.

"That's what Neji said; he also said some bull shit about it being between them alone…" He followed her at her heels; he was not going to give up. He had every right to know what exactly was going on.

"And he's right." Sakura said with her nose in the air. "You know full well about confidentiality of what goes on between a ninja and the Hokage when the doors are closed."

"Sakura," He stopped walking and she turned around. "I know all about that stuff, but she's my wife. And I'm pretty sure some rules are bent when it comes down to things my wife is being sent to do on something that is not a mission."

Sakura seemed conflicted. She looked off to the side for a brief moment before meeting his eyes again with an almost angry look on her face. She was trying to be a stern Hokage apprentice but failing miserably in the presence of her best friend talking about the well being of his wife and one of her best friend.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but she is still a ninja and…"

"Sakura!" Naruto pleaded. "If it was Kakashi you know you would be the same."

"Naruto…" He was getting to her. She was going to cave and break the rules but he didn't care he needed to know and he knew Tsunade wasn't going to tell him. _'Grumpy old hag.'_ Sakura gave a sigh and shook her head.

"Fine, follow me. But if Tsunade gets pissed at me about this I'm completely blaming you." She said angry but her face hid a smile and amusement in her eyes. Naruto grabbed her in a spin crushing hug and then flowered her passed the Tower and to…the arena?

* * *

Hinata followed her cousin into the large Arena. Tsunade and Sakura were waiting for them in the center; she heard loud words being thrown about, something about 'confidentiality' and 'rules'. She gave a sharp gasp of surprise when she saw who Tsunade was fighting with. Naruto was standing next to Sakura, who looked a little annoyed but not as angry and the Hokage. When Sakura coughed they both stopped instantly and turned to Hinata, suddenly she began to blush and she had no idea why.

"Morning Hinata!" Tsunade said cheerfully despite her previous display of a temper, and Hinata tried her best to return a smile. "I trust you slept well?"

"Um…yeah." Hinata said still not able to look away from the blond man who held such an intense gaze on her.

"That's good because I'm about to tell you something that might shock you a little."

"Huh?" She was drawn back to reality. Why did she have a bad feeling when that woman said things like that?

"I believe that even though your mind has no recollection of this your body will tell us something different. Neji will be your opponent; your task is simple; block and counter his attacks." Tsunade paused taking in the girls shocked expression. "Sakura and I will be near if anything happens. Don't be scared you're in good hands."

"Huh?" This had to be some kind of weird prank they were pulling on her.

"Ready Neji?" Tsunade spoke again looking at her cousin, who just nodded and moved to stand in front of her. "Good, Hinata are you ready?"

"Um…." Her voice was shaky as she stared at the very serious man in front of her.

"Good, attack when ready." Tsunade voiced again; Hinata saw the group move back to give them room.

"Um…I don't think this is such a good…." She didn't have time to finish her sentence Neji had placed a hard hit strait to her chest. It didn't knock the wind out of her but it was enough make her stumble back.

He was serious! They were all serious! She couldn't do this, how could they expect her to do this?

She met his eyes, there was something in them. Something strong, something intense; not the good kind of intense she felt from those blue eyes she liked so much, but something more sinister, something to be feared. She moved toward her again, she put her hands up but his fist met her face again.

"Stop it!" She said getting up from the floor again. What the hell was this? Was it some kind of sick sport for them?

"Then stop me." Neji said quietly. He moved toward her again, again a hit to make her hit the floor. She was getting sick of this, how could they just stand there and let him hit her? How could they expect her to do anything?

Getting up she saw him coming at her again, she was getting angry. She saw his palm come up to her face, it was fast but she felt she could move faster. Her body moved before she could think, it moved aside; she felt his hand wisp by her ear, her own hand catching his arm knocking farther aside.

"I said stop it." Hinata said a determination in her voice she had never heard before. But Neji didn't seem the least bit concerned, he looked up at her and…smiled?

"Then stop me." He said and came at her again.

Hinata's body reacted for her. It protected her from his blows. Swift palms aimed for her chest, stomach and face were met with air or her own hits of protection. He didn't stop, and she stopped asking him too. For some reason this felt good, it felt real it felt like this was something she was supposed to do.

Her body took over, she felt a surge released within her. With out realizing it the hits became harder, the speed became faster.

She didn't have time to look over at the tall blond standing with the others. If she had she would have been thrown off by the smile on her face.

* * *

"I said stop it." Her voice was harsh and her eyes harder.

When Neji made another hit for her chest Hinata not only countered but she caught his hand grabbed it pulled him forward and made a kick for his ribs with her knee. When Neji dodged she took advantage of the closeness and moved underneath him, Neji made a move to jump but Hinata caught him in mid hair was her shin made hard contact with his leg. He stumbled back just for a millisecond before attacking again, and again Hinata caught and countered.

Naruto watched passively and quietly. He made mental notes of things she needed to work on, mainly out of habit. He watched Sakura make notes on her clip bored and when he tried to look over her shoulder she would turn away.

"Not what I was expecting but impressive none the less." Tsunade chimed on Naruto's other side.

"What did you expect? Her memory is lost?" Naruto asked a bit annoyed at the comment by the supposed strongest and smartest ninja in the land.

"Yes but this exercise doesn't use her memory exactly." They watched Hinata make a dive to her cousin only to be blocked and stumble backward. She said something under her breath and attacked again with surprising speed.

"You just said this exercise was muscle memory…what am I missing?"

"The body remembers more then the brain. Just how your body knows how to do certain tasks before your brain can catch up to it; it's a part of survival. Hinata's been training as a ninja her entire life, as survival her body has adapted this; I assumed it would kick in when ever her body feels threatened. The purpose Naruto," She turned away from the spar to look at her young jounin. "Was not to just test her abilities, I know perfectly well what those are. Hinata is a well trained and rightly earned her spot as a jounin, she is a member of one of my top tracking teams, her skills were never doubted. This test was to start with muscle memory to hopefully help probe her memory as a whole. I'm sure she'll be wondering as to why she can do the things she's doing now, and in time, hopefully a fast amount of time, they will come back to her."

"This test was used a few years ago on a similar case." Sakura interjected still writing on her note pad. "The subject suffered a head injury and remembered absolutely nothing of their recent past. In a test of muscle memory it seemed to trigger the long term memory and with a week the patient was perfectly fine."

Naruto listened carefully to the two women at his sides. While he understood most of what they were saying he couldn't help but think maybe this was going a bit over bored when Neji suddenly activated his limit. However this thought was quickly abandoned when Hinata made no hesitation to activate her own and the spar escalated to a full blown match. Naruto wanted to say something about ending it before someone got injured but then he remembered that during his own times of stress the best relief he would get would be one of two things; and a friendly spar was number two.

* * *

Hinata skidded across the arena floor for what felt like a clear ten feet. Her breathing was hard, she could feel her skin soaked in her sweat; she could taste blood in her mouth and feel the sting of the dirt inside the cuts in her hand. She loved it.

The speed, the power, the pain; it was a strange feeling of release that flowed through with each attempt of a strike on her quiet cousin. He told her to stop him and stop him he had. Now he was trying to stop her; once she had gotten a taste of battle Hinata wanted more. Each time her palm touched skin or was knocked away she felt a smile, each time she felt a sharp pain from a scratch on her skin she almost sighed in relief. She felt all her frustrations and anger slowly leaving her the longer she spent doing this almost sadistic dance.

When she saw her cousin's eyes change from their normal white into white orbs of veins, Hinata was surprised at first but quickly mimicked his movements. Before she knew what was happening she could not only see her cousin, but she could see every single vein in his body. She saw his weak spots; she knew the perfect places to hit. She saw Neji running toward her; she waited patiently for her perfect timing. He got closer and closer, her anticipation grew, and just when his palm was about to make contact with her chest Hinata jumped fast and high clear over her cousin in a flip.

It was slow motion; she saw the world turn upside down, she saw her cousin under her not even fully aware she was gone. She twisted her body in perfect position and just when he was about to turn to block her, her foot made perfect contact with the center of his back sending him the near ten feet she had previously skidded herself. Hinata landed in a low crouch ready for a counter but instead she heard Tsunade call to her and Neji.

When Neji got up and dusted himself off Hinata blinked several times. She felt the pain, it was very real, she remembered each and every moment that just happened so she knew it really happened. But where the hell did that come from? All that power? The speed, the sudden addiction to the combat, had she always been like that? Had she always been almost a masochist when it came to hitting or hurting someone else? Hinata didn't know what disturbed her more, the fact that she could do it, or the fact that she liked it.

She saw Neji holding out his hand to her, she was still in her defense crouch. Slightly shaking her head she accepted his offer to help pull her up. They were both dusty and a little bit bloody; they both even had some bruises forming on their face and arms. Hinata gave a visible shudder when she saw Neji's welts and cuts, had she caused all those?

They walked over to Sakura, Tsunade and Naruto who despite her fear and uncertainty of what just happened, they all smiled brightly. Sakura put her clip board under her arm and quickly made her hands glow, too disoriented to really react, Hinata only watched as Sakura's glowing hands went to her own cut up ones. Almost instantly the small wounds started to heal and the pain was gone.

"That was amazing Hinata." Sakura said concentrating on her hands. "We expected something but not a full blown fight."

"Indeed, Hinata you surpassed all expectations today." Tsunade said with a smirk and a hand on her hip. "I hope to see something similar next time around, the faster your body catches up with your mind the fast we may see a complete break through."

"A worthy advisory for a Hyuuga." Neji stated on her left now rubbing his jaw. Hinata winced at the sight, the more she stood there remembered everything she had just done and everything she enjoyed doing made her sicker and sicker. She had to look away from him, from everyone. Once Sakura was done she moved to her cousin, Hinata rubbed her wrists staring at the pebbles at her feet.

"Hey," Naruto's voice came small, so small she didn't know if anyone else noticed it. When she looked up to meet him she was again how close he was, their noses were almost touching. His face held a certain calm that made her almost relax completely.

"You okay?" She looked away gave him a small nod. Indicating that no, she was _not_ okay.

"Hey granny!" Naruto called over to the group now around Neji. Tsunade looked up with a glare; Sakura was obviously trying to hide a smirk. "Are we done here?"

"Yes Naruto, we're done." Tsunade said her temple beginning to throb.

Naruto turned back to the girl in front of him and in his same calm voice only now a bit more cheerful and now smiling, he nudged her arm to get her attention. When white eyes met blue she blushed.

"How about that date?"

Blushing, Hinata nodded silently. With a nod of his handsome head she allowed him to steer her away from the group inside the arena. She heard Tsunade call something about same time tomorrow, but was having a hard time processing the call when Naruto's hand brushed against her own as they walked. So it was a real date after all!

* * *

Naruto walked ever so calmly next to her, though there was a mental war going on in his head. The demon inside was fighting a never ending battle with the human Naruto of not pouncing and taking full advantage of the woman on his right. And when her hand would briefly brush against his own, his moral would shift and fade for an instant.

Watching Hinata in that fight was a sight to be seen. He had always known she was capable of being very strong, and it was with his help that she had aweked that part of her. And as a full blown hot blooded male ninja it was almost impossible for Naruto to watch the sexiest woman alive do battle and not get turned on. On many occasion in his memory that was how many of their most passionate and most indecent expressions of love started. An innocent spar escalating and suddenly Naruto would find them in the thralls of passion in the middle of the forest or magically in their bedroom still covered in the dirt and scratches from their brawl.

Naruto had to visibly shake his head when the image of his wife naked and sweating appeared to invade his thoughts. Now was not the time to be reminiscing on such things; operation 'Get Hinata Back' was underway and he needed to think of his next plan of action to get that much closer to get her to remember.

"Are you okay?" Her sweet voice interrupted his thoughts and it was Naruto's turn to almost trip but luckily his reflexes kicked in and he made it look a little more natural and un-noticeable.

"Oh, just a headache," He grinned at her widely. "Probably just too hungry and my body is getting mad!" He grinned even more when she gave him a shy smile in return. Was it even possible for a full grown woman to look so innocent yet so amazingly seductive with a slight turn of her lips?

"Then we should find something soon." She said her smile now growing. "What did you have in mind?"

Fighting the urge to scream out for the noodle goodness that ruled his life; he pretended to contemplate on their options.

"Since it's a 'date' I believe the woman has the right to choose. Our options for close restaurants are the barbeque place over there, the ramen bar over there, and the tea café, though I must warn I'm not fond of the café."

"The barbeque sounds expensive." Hinata voiced looking at its building. Naruto did a mental leap of triumph with their last open option. "Ramen sounds good."

Fighting another urge to give her a bone crushing bear hug he continued to walk ever so calmly as they approached his noodle heaven for lunch.

At the bar having heard the news of Hinata's condition Ayame greeted them politely with a smile and took their orders. Naruto toned down his order two only four bowls and Hinata orders just one for her. She was quiet but not withdrawn, and when Naruto spoke she would smile and speak quietly. But Naruto knew Hinata; he knew something was wrong; however he also knew he couldn't just ask. She would say it in time, he just had to wait. When the meals came the talking diminished to eat but Naruto noticed Hinata wasn't eating as much as he was. It wasn't until he had started his second bowl did she start to speak.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" He voiced through slurping up noodles. He looked at her and she looked so sad and at the same time so confused.

"What I did to Neji…do I…is that me?"

Naruto frowned at as her hair hid her face from view the lower it went. He saw her shoulders tense up, he recognized that body language and he had to think fast.

"What do you mean is that you? Neh, Hinata you're a ninja that's how you were trained but…"

"Is that what it means to be a ninja?" Her eyes met his with unmistakable sudden passion. Her sad face contorted into anger. "To hurt people?"

"To hurt…" Naruto had to choose his words wisely. He looked at her to find the answer, he tried to remember over ten years ago back in the days of the academy where his teachers didn't make it sound so mindless.

"A ninja…protects." He said finally but when all she did was frown he knew he needed to elaborate. He took a deep breath and picked his words as if he was speaking to a child, they way they spoke them when they were children.

"In this…our profession we protect people. We protect this village and everyone who lives in it, we protect those who ask for our help and many times we must act on that protection. Sometimes we must do what is necessary to succeed in that."

"I can't imagine a profession where it is okay to hurt some one so much." Her eyes left his and she was back staring at the table. Naruto frowned deeper, this was trickier then he thought.

"Not just others but yourself as well, if you saw someone coming out of that kitchen with a knife running right at you wouldn't you want to protect yourself?"

"I wouldn't want to hurt them." She countered and Naruto, despite his decreasing patients in the matter couldn't help but smile at such an innocent answer.

"No we don't _want_ to hurt anyone, but sometimes you have to hurt them to stop them. That's what we are trained to do, that's what you are trained to do. Protect by any means necessary, it's not easy and a lot of us don't like it, but it has to be done. On your mission, the one that…well that's what you did."

She looked at him her eyes wide with confusion and intrigue.

"Neji and the others said that you fought until you couldn't anymore. You fought to keep them from hurting you."

She was quiet letting this sink in before she spoke again.

"Then they were trying to hurt me, Neji is my cousin I didn't want to hurt him…but I…I just…"

"You didn't hurt Neji." His voice was hard but she didn't react to the change.

"I saw him, he was hurt." Her voice wasn't loud but it did match his own. "And worst of all I…Naruto…I liked it…" There was an unmistakable hiccup at the end of her sentence and Naruto reached out for her hand. When her now moist eyes met his he squeezed it.

"You didn't hurt Neji." He repeated looking at her intensely. "You didn't like that you were hurting him, you liked the fact that you two were training. You liked it because apart of you remembered that, apart of you remembered what it was like to train with your cousin." It was like talking to a child. Hinata was not a child; he hated this.

"You think so?" She asked now a very small almost unnoticeable smile on her lips. "You think apart of me…remembered?"

He squeezed her hand a little harder never leaving her eyes.

"Yes." He said it quietly, barely above a whisper. If she saw how hard it was for him to really say it she didn't react on it. Instead she moved small hand out of his to whip whatever tears escaped her face.

After that the conversation got lighter but at least she seemed happier. When he faked laughter at something she said he thought back to his own words. Did apart of Hinata really remember like he said it did? If it did that would mean that Tsunade was right and it was only a matter of time before her mind did in fact catch up with her body. And if that was the case then maybe it worked in different ways other then just training, maybe she would remember if she re-lived it. While Hinata finished her ramen and talked of how distant the elders of her family were and how lonely she sometimes felt at her house Naruto's mind was scheming at lightning speed.

* * *

TBC - Naruto what are you planning you sly foxy boy!! And what of his mission and the sand?

* * *

AN: So sorry for the long wait but I really like how this chapter came out. Coming up we have some more angst to look forward too along with some more wonderful memories to make you go 'awwwwe!' Thank you so much for your views and reviews guys, I love you and I love them so much. You inspire me! 


	8. Their Schemes

**Chapter 8**

**Their Schemes **

* * *

Her office; once seen as a place where the proudest, strongest, and smartest ninja in the village would sit was reduced to piles of books, scrolls and trash. The desk was nearly invisible making it look like its occupant was sitting on a pile of papers and trash instead of the wonderful and expensive desk that esteemed the office.

The occupant in the desk rubbed her golden eyes and rubbed her face. Looking back up at the mess at hand, golden orbs normally sparkling and intense were dull with deep dark circles under them. Her normally olive skin was pale and her normal healthy body of twenty something was actually thinner now then ever before.

She was tired; mentally and physically exhausted and she hadn't even been at this for that long. It wasn't even a month in her work but Tsunade felt she was already at this much longer then she had ever worked on anything else, then again working for days on end with out sleep or eating can do that too you very quickly. And above being tired, hungry, frustrated, she was completely stumped.

How could one attack made to the brain send enough energy to damage the memory cells but keep her entire head and rest of her memory complete? How could this attack be designed for just that purpose? To attack only those of past memories, to block or erase everything there was, and yet still remain with conscious thought. It was as if this attack was designed to make a ninja, just not a ninja after the attack was made. In all her years of work, and that really counted for something, she had never seen anything like this. There were too many unanswered questions; things just didn't make sense to her anymore.

Chakra alone could be potential lethal to another's body, chakra messing around in another's head was something not even she messed with. There was no telling how one could really judge the right amount to see what you needed with out overloaded the most sensitive part of a human's body. Even with Hinata's several tests Tsunade did her best to avoid going into her brain to seek out any problems, for all she knew that could have just made things worse.

With a heavy sigh her eyes scanned her desk top. Her in-bin was getting pretty big, it had been awhile since she had taken a look at those notes about relations with the sand. Maybe she could distract herself from head injuries and mind altering jutsu's and remember about her village for a few moments.

Hand writing was scrawled pretty hurriedly across the papers. Some of the papers even had small doodles on the side of them. Tsunade smiled inwardly, as mature as he could be she was sure Naruto would never be too mature, which was comforting in its own way. Her eyes scanned the papers, familiar names registered in her brain. She was doing pretty well until she got to one near the middle of the stack. It was dated a few days ago; she wondered how long it had been since she last looked in her in bin.

"_Sand fears attack. They demands for more reinforcements; say holds at the border are faulting, troops maybe in danger. They fall impatient with Konoha. Request for more troops or action to be taken, suspicions of wanting an all out war is a fear amongst the aiding troops at the border."_

It seemed things were not going as planned in the village of the sand or in the wind country for that matter. When she set the paper down a soft knock went through her office.

"Come in." She called not bothering to look up, instead shuffling papers here and there attempting some sort of organization.

"Nara has arrived." Said a shinobi poking his head through the door.

"Send him in." Tsunade answered and the door shut closed briefly before opening again to revel her dependable but very lazy jounin captain. She folded her hands at her chin and looked at the jounin in front of her.

He looked so bored.

"Hello Nara, welcome back."

"Hn."

"Well, please begin."

"Same as its been for a few months. Other then sporadic surprise attacks on my four men teams sent to patrol still no new information on the enemy. Who ever they are, they are damn good at hiding any information about them. Even the bodies we find have nothing on them, its getting intense at the border. The sand still request more troops, I think their anticipating a full on war attack pretty soon. But I have to disagree for the time being, I haven't seen any evidence to suggest that may really happen that soon. Like I said the attacks are too random to anticipate and we can't seem to intercept any information other then what we get from our survivors."

"I thought as much, anything else?"

"Yes;" His dark eyes narrowed and Tsunade paid more attention it was rare Nara looked interested in anything. "Something very peculiar happens to those who come back from an assault from the enemy. It seems they can not remember anything about the attack. They have no memory of it."

"No memory?"

"Yes, we have encountered nothing like Hyuuga's case but it still similar don't you thing?"

"Perhaps that is the reason you can not intercept any information on them?"

"It's becoming a very highly possibly."

She sat back in her chair and nodded taking in this new and very interesting information. Any second thoughts of sending Naruto on his new mission suddenly left her; they needed more information and by the looks at it, by what ever means possible. Naruto just may be the perfect person to send at this moment in time, he was extremely reliable when it came down to it, and since this mission his him on a personal level she was likely to receive his very best performance and then some. She just had to hope instead, Naruto would not do something stupid and rash in the heat of action.

"Anything else you think I should know?"

"No," Shikamaru sounded bored again.

"Very well then," She moved the papers aside and cleared her desk. "I have a new mission for you then."

"Another one? I thought I was to stay with the Sand?"

"You are, but I'm giving you a team mate."

"A what?"

"Naruto is waiting your return; I'll give you three days to rest up and gather provisions before you head back to the wind country. This time your mission is to gather information on the enemy."

"That could prove to be…troublesome…"

Tsunade smirked.

"I'm sure Naruto can be; I'm counting on you to keep him in line. You know how emotional he can get especially when it comes to…situations like these."

"I'd question someone who didn't."

"I'm counting on you Shikamaru." Tsunade said to her ninja, the said man gave a small almost bored like bow and retreated out of the office.

Once the door was closed and the Hokage was alone again; she sat back in her large chair with a loud sigh.

They were running out of time, everything was getting more intense at the wind borders; maybe she should start praying for a miracle.

* * *

Day after day; after her morning testing/training routine with her cousin and the Hokage Naruto was there to walk her home and take her out to lunch. After their sometimes long lunches that were filled with laughter, blushes, and sometimes some serious talk he would walk her home. They would walk the long walk home taking their sweet time letting their hands brush and their feet almost trip over to each other. Naruto would walk her to her front gate, nod at the guards and leave Hinata then until the next day came where he would meet up with her again. 

It was not long at all until Hinata began to look forward to these walks and time spent with him. She would look forward to him meeting up with her and Neji half way down the road to the arena or training grounds. She would wonder why it was that he would never meet them at the estate, but she never got to ask this question. When it would come up he would smile so wonderfully at her and her heart would flutter and what ever questions she had would fade in the back of her head and she would begin to be sub-urged into his voice and laughter until they reached their destination.

Hinata was sure this was supposed to be Neji's job to escort her home but seeing that the said cousin would mysteriously go missing after her training she would be left with Naruto. And when she thought about it logically, who was she to refuse an escort in a city she still didn't know her way around in?

They walked together and today Naruto pointed out all the places he liked, he told her of the weapon shops he visited, of the flower shop that someone named Ino worked at, he even pointed up show her apartments of friends of his. Hinata made mental notes of the names and places; she knew this was something she needed to remember later.

His fingers brushed her own more times then she could keep count, each time sending her a little jolt of excitement when he did. And while she listened to him when he told her story of how he helped his friend Rock Lee move into fourth story apartment above a woman who was obsessed with cats, she couldn't help but hope in the back of her head that maybe he'd get brave or bold and really hold her hand.

When this thought entered her head she felt herself blush and she instinctively moved half a step away from him. How could she be hoping he would hold her hand when she had only known him for almost two weeks? It excited her to think that, but then it frightened her. Was it normal to want that so soon?

"That's where Ten-Ten lives, and that one is Lee's." He said at the two apartments above a restaurant.

As if he sensed her moving away from him he followed her and as soon as she was her half step away Naruto was right next to her again. Weather he knew he did it or not, she couldn't think of that, she had occupy her mind with something other then how close he was.

"And where do you live Naruto?"

It was an innocent question going on the subject they were on but Hinata blushed instantly and her hand went to her mouth. Even in her head the question didn't seem as innocent as it sounded. But Naruto didn't seem to notice this slip; instead he answered with a smile and pointed in the opposite direction they were walking.

"On the other side of town; way on the other side of town."

"Isn't that far?" She asked following his finger, she couldn't make out a single apartment amongst the business buildings where he seemed to be pointing.

"Yes and no. It's not far from where I used to live and when we…" He stopped short his smile completely gone from his place replaced by a frown. He seemed hesitant to continue, Hinata didn't say anything though, apart of her wanted to continue and at the same time apart of him wanted to stop.

"Moved," He finished changing his tone. "It was closer to where we needed to be. The north gate, the Hokage tower, the hospital, and training grounds; I'm closer to them then the businesses district and that suits…me better.

Some how, the light air that had surrounded them was gone and replaced with something uncomfortable and thick. Thankfully however, Hinata saw her estate come into view and she let out a very small sigh of relief.

As they drew closer the tension seemed to rise but it wasn't from her. She could feel the waves radiate of the man next to her with each step they took. Odd how this seemed to always happen when they got close to her house, another thing she wanted to ask but for some reason never remembered. She looked at the guards who came into view at the estate; they didn't look any different from before to her knowledge.

"Welcome back, Hinata." One of the guards said with a bow and the other followed.

"Hello." She answered sweetly to them.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki." They said to Naruto who like always seemed very uncomfortable with their attention on him. Ignoring this odd behavior her escort seemed to have whenever they were at her home she turned to him to thank him properly like she always did.

"Thank you for walking me home." She said her eyes meeting his, she felt a slight hugh of blush on her cheeks. Another thing she got whenever she so much as looked at him. How did he do so much to her?

He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"No problem Hinata, its my pleasure. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes, same time." They stood there for a moment too long and Naruto seemed to get nervous which in turn only made her nervous.

"Hinata," He asked putting a hand behind his head.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow evening can I take you some where?"

"Oh, um…" Evening…like in a date…at night…with him? Was she allowed to do that? "Well I…"

Surprisingly she didn't finish her sentence before the large door slammed open to revile a very upset looking familiar elder. Hinata visually jumped at the sight; had she looked to her right she would have seen her companion's tension reach a breaking point.

"Hello Hinata." The elder said in such a fake sweet tone. "Oh my, where is Neji? Is he not supposed to be escorting you?" she asked her eyes were darkly narrowed to the boy at Hinata's shoulder.

"Yes Elder but…"

"Thank you for bringing her Naruto!" Another voice appeared behind the elder and all turned to see Hanabi almost running toward them. "I know I asked you on such short notice, but Neji was called away for an emergency and I was busy with father. Thank you so much for stepping in!" Hanabi smiled stepping in front of the elder and giving the boy a bright almost unusual looking smile. She then took Hinata by the hand and began to lead her in. Hinata threw a confusing look at Naruto who only smiled back at her confusing her more.

"No problem Hanabi. See you guys later I have training to do." He gave them a wave and a very bright smile and turned to leave.

Hinata wasn't completely out of ear shot when she heard the elder speak.

"Hanabi?" The woman's voice was no longer stern but sweet, however even Hinata could see this sweetness was faked and held a sting to it.

"Yes elder?" Hanabi turned with a bow still holding her sisters hand. Hinata quickly mimicked her sister's moves and bowed deep to the older woman.

"How did you get in touch with Naruto to bring Hinata home if you were with your father all day?" The woman's voice was still sweet but stinging, Hinata's tensed. Why was she tensing all of the sudden? And why was her sister lying to this clan elder? Weren't you supposed to respect them above all costs?

"I sent a messenger bird to Naruto's home. I was afraid Hinata would get lost, and as far as I knew everyone else was busy today, Naruto was the only one I could think of at the time." Hanabi answered with no emotion even Hinata believed it. The elder however seemed to be having a little more trouble believing Hanabi's story. After what seemed like near five minutes the elder spoke with a strangely gentle tone.

"I see," She said and then proceeded to walk away. Again Hanabi and Hinata bowed as she passed. "Perhaps I should see to it to thank the young man for doing such a good deed." Her voice dripped with acid masked in its gentle tone, Hinata shivered as she walked now very confused, if possible, more then before.

"Hanabi?" Hinata called to her sister once they were safely inside the manor and away from prying ears and eyes. Her sister turned to her while they walked. "Why did you lie to the elder? Why did you tell them you asked Naruto to walk me home?" Hanabi seemed to ponder her answer; her eyes showed Hinata there was an obvious struggle going on in her head. Then she spoke with a sigh.

"Because, the elders hate Naruto." Hanabi said closing her eyes; it was almost as if she didn't want her sister to know.

"Hate? Why do they hate him?" Hinata asked frowning. Her mind flew past the morning and afternoon events. Naruto's eyes, his gentle touch, his soft voice, his wonderful smell when he got close…how could anyone hate him?

To this Hanabi shrugged and turned toward the door to her room.

"I don't know, they just do. I didn't want you or Naruto to get into trouble, the elders…" Hanabi looked around and then lowered her voice. "The elders can cause problems."

"Problems?" Hinata repeated watching Hanabi disappear into her room. What sort of problems did the old people cause?

* * *

_They both sat at the low table. The tension was so thick in the air Naruto thought he was going to suffocate if someone didn't say something soon. Then to his surprise and delight it was his fiancé who decided to break the thick silence. She cleared her throat but kept her eyes on the table._

"_With all do respect elder…but I…we have made our decision. And Naruto is the man I will marry." Four sets of eyes were on them. Burning their flesh with their intensity, Naruto never thought he could ever in a more uncomfortable position in his life. _

_Hiashi and three other elders sat with him, Naruto figured they were the heads of the Hyuuga Council but still didn't see why they needed to be here. When Hinata told him they would be announcing their engagement to the clan he didn't think there was going to be a trial along with it._

"_Hiashi," The old woman to the said ma's right spoke first. "I never agreed that you allowed your eldest daughter to associate with this…man, but I cannot allow this to take place." _

_Naruto felt anger surge inside him. Hinata loved him; Hiashi didn't seem to have a problem with it, wasn't that enough for them? _

"_And why do you say that?" Hiashi spoke his eyes never leaving his daughter._

"_What do you mean why? How can you allow Hinata to see him? He is a monster, a demon! Someone like that is not eligible for a Hyuuga such as Hinata, or anyone for that matter!"_

_The anger had reached a breaking point, Naruto was ready to attack, he was ready to defend himself as the human being he was, but something stopped him. Hinata placed a soft light hand on the hand on his knee and grasped it lightly._

"_With all do respect elder," Hinata lifted her head and looked directly at the old woman. "I love Naruto. I love Naruto for the person he is; he is not a demon, he is not a monster."_

"_Hinata," The older woman gave a sympathetic almost mocking smile. "You have seen so much and still you are so naive. This boy that you claim to love so much is the container of the Kyubi."_

"_I know." Hinata said and Naruto grabbed her hand a little tighter. The elder turned her attention back to Hiashi who looked amused at the entire conversation._

"_Hiashi!"_

"_This is my daughter's choice," Hiashi said before the elder could protest anything anymore. "I believe it has been my daughter's choice since she was a little girl. She is of marrying age, she has made the diplomatic decision to step down from heir and pass it to Hanabi she is free to do as she pleases. I wish her and Naruto a happy life."_

Naruto kicked another rock watching it sore through the crowded streets. His encounter with the Elder Hyuuga's was still bothering him. He wasn't one to hate, but that woman and every one of those damned elders of that damn house were seriously pushing it. Kicking another rock Naruto started to see his predicament. He remembered that conversation with Hiashi in the bar, he didn't know why then but now it seemed all so obvious.

If the elders were against it then, they were sure against it now. They couldn't do anything then because Hinata had made a firm decision and her father had stood behind her. Now both of them were in a position, with a surge of anger realization hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. Hiashi _was_ warning him. He knew all along the damn elders were going to try something, hell they already were trying someone and outside the walls for the compound Naruto was helpless to stop it. They were probably already pouring lies into Hinata's already confused head.

Just as he was ready to rasengen who ever was next to him an almost bone chilling smile crossed his lips. If those know it all old geezers were going to play dirty Naruto could match those games, he was a ninja after all; a master of stealth! All he had to do was be a little more forward then he had initially planned, he had to leave an impression and impression so strong it wouldn't matter whatever lies they told her because he would always be in her thoughts.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Naruto turned almost knocking over a innocent passer by when he heard the familiar lazy voice.

"Shikamaru! You're back already?"

"Already? I've been gone for a month." Shikamaru gave him a weird look and Naruto smiled.

"No, I mean…it hasn't been too long since Tsunade told me of our mission and…"

"Speaking of which," Shikamaru interrupted. He wasn't one for the depressing side of life. "Are you about ready? Tsunade gave me three days before we leave, I'll meet you at the north gate before dawn in three days."

"Right." Naruto said nodding with a sudden look of determination in his face. "Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto stopped his long time friend before he turned completely around.

"Hn?"

"Let's get a drink."

"A drink?"

"It's been a month since you've been home, and I think I should know a little something about what's going on in the wind country before I go storming off into it."

Shikamaru seemed to ponder this for a second and nodded.

"Fair enough," He agreed following his blond friend to the nearest bar.

* * *

The garden was quickly becoming her favorite place to sit and think alone. And lucky for her, Hinata had a lot of alone time. It became obvious to her the only time she actually spoke to members of her family where during their breakfast, or dinner. Any time in between it was by chance and if she did manage to see her father, sister, or cousin they always seemed in a rush to be some where else and would run out of the room. 

It frustrated her on many levels, but what could she really do about it? They all had lives they remembered and needed to keep living. So instead of voicing her concerns she would sit quietly in her garden surrounded by the flowers and sweet scents and let her mind wander wherever it pleased to. More often then she could count it would wonder back to her talks and walks with Naruto and she would find herself smiling at her thoughts in her garden.

This is where Hinata was today, sitting in her garden running her finger tips across the water creating ripples and watching the fish scatter not to get touched by her fingers. She heard soft foot steps behind her, interested in who would come out of their way to her garden to talk to her tore from her Naruto thoughts.

"Hello Hinata," Said a oddly kind voice belonging to the elder she had seen less then an hour before.

Hinata stood up and bowed.

"Hello elder,"

"Taking a liking to the gardens are you?" The woman said looking around.

"Oh yes, very much. They are becoming my favorite place."

"That's good to hear, you know before your…accident, you always loved the gardens."

"I did?" This pleased her. Not only was someone talking to her, they were talking to her about something everyone seemed so careful not to mention.

"Oh yes," The woman smiled. "I remember you coming out here with your mother when you were a child. And after she died, until you left you practically lived in the gardens."

She had Hinata's full attention now.

"Always coming out here and spending hours tending to the flowers or the fish. It was as though you were in your own world when you came out here."

"It feels like that now," Hinata said her eyes following the fish in the clear pond.

"That may be a good sign yes?"

"I hope so."

There was silence between them; where Hinata was watching the wind run through the leaves on the colored flowers. When the elder gently cleared her throat Hinata turned her attention back to her.

"Hinata, I am concerned."

"Of what?"

"Does Uzumaki walk you home often?"

"Uzu…Naruto? Yes he escorts me home pretty much every day." She could not hide the smile from her face, but when this seemed to unease the woman again Hinata remembered her sister's words. _'The elders hate Naruto.'_

"Is that okay?" She added tilting her head to the older woman.

"What about Neji? Doesn't he escort you to your meetings with the Hokage? Why can't he escort you back?"

"Neji has mentioned he has team training after we meet,"

"Yes I see. Well perhaps we can arrange another escort for you."

"Why?" Now Hinata was getting greatly confused. What did they have against him so much?

"Uzumaki is not a respectable ninja to escort someone with a Hyuuga my dear."

"Respectable? What do you mean, I have been told Naruto is a very respectable ninja to Konoha."

The elder woman pinched her mouth.

"It depends on who you ask I suppose, I'm just concerned for your safety."

"My safety?" Why should she be concerned for her safety, Naruto was wonderful.

"Don't concern yourself too much my dear, it will only upset you. And you don't need that right now when your only trying to get your life back together. I will talk to Hiashi about a proper escort for you."

"But I…"

"Oh my look at the time dear, if you excuse me I must be going now." And before Hinata could stop her and demand what she was talking about she was off surprisingly quickly for an old woman.

Deciding she would not be left in the dark about something that was obviously confusing and upsetting she followed the woman into the house. She rounded the corner where she saw her disappear and followed to another corner; harsh whispers made her slow and quiet her steps.

"I can not believe Hiashi still permits her to associate with the like of him!" Said an angry voice in a low whisper.

"It is revolting I agree. That monster still in this village is horrible enough but in such association with our clan…"

"Something should be done, the former heiress should never be seen with such atrocity around our village."

Their voices faded away down the hall and Hinata was left a complete new set of confusing and concerning questions all together. She decided to abandon her quest to look for the elder and retreated back to her bed room, the questions beginning to buzz around her head.

Where they talking abut Naruto? If they were why were they calling him a monster? Why did they hate him so much? And if they did hate him so much how were they married for two years? How was it that her father agreed to let them be married?

Pondering these questions only raised more questions that soon made her head foggy and aching like it usually did when she would think to hard. She needed answers, she wanted to know why people said what they said.

She wanted to know what happened to her.

She made a firm decision looking out her window, tonight she would meet Naruto and ask him questions no one wanted answer.

* * *

**TBC - Naruto's date night **

* * *

**AN: I know its been a while, I hope this chapter made up for it. Not a lot happened but another good leading up to it. Next chapter is something to look forward too, some good moments between our favorite couple. Yes SO MUCH MORE drama to look forward too, maybe I'll even get you to cry! And by drama I mean DRAMA, we are just getting started here, gotta set it up for you guys after all. Hope you like this chapter, I don't really love the ending but still satisfied with it anyways. **

**Thank you for the reviews! I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I promise there is so much more and the next chapter will be even better! **


	9. Testing Theory's

**Chapter Nine**

**"Testing the Theory" **

* * *

The table was sticky, as though someone had forgotten to clean it after its last patrons left. There were markings carved into its worn wooden table top. Some were fresh and some were old; carvings of names and symbols, old clan symbols and lovers testimonies. Naruto traced his hand over the letters N H when Shikamaru came back with another round of drinks for them. 

The people next to him let out a loud laugh he turned his attention back to his friends. Kiba was catching his breath at something Chouji had said. Naruto wondered what he missed.

When they entered the bar Naruto and Shikamaru weren't in the place for five seconds before they got yelled at and dragged over to Kiba's table where Choji and Shino were already sitting. When Naruto asked what they were doing getting a drink in the middle of the day Kiba explained that since their missions were on hold for a while the boys decided to catch up on old times.

Shikamaru had offered to buy a new round for the men leaving Naruto with the rest of his friends. When he got back to sit with them Kiba turned his attention back to their friend.

"How long are you in town?"

"Just for a few days, then I'm going back."

All three men suddenly had a somber look on their face.

"Are things getting as bad as they say?" Chouji asked his eyes scanning the room for eavesdroppers.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Shikamaru explained and when everyone continued staring he continued. "All I can say is expect to be asked to go over and help."

"Soon?" Kiba asked.

"Possibly," Shikamaru answered taking a drink.

"Shit," Kiba said sitting back in his chair taking a drink along with the rest of them. "But is it true? I mean rumor has it that the sand wants a war."

"Its troublesome." Was all Shikamaru said in a tone indicating that was all he was going to say on the subject. After several moments of weird silence Naruto decided it was best to break it, he was never a fan of weird silences.

"So you two said you were taking the day off?" He said to Kiba and Shino.

"Oh yeah, taking a much needed day off." Kiba said smiling. "Tsunade said something about getting us a replacement team member until Hinata is ready to go back on our missions. That just means though that we're going to have to spend some extra time breaking them in to our routine, something I'm not looking forward too, I mean remember all the crap you had to put with when Sai joined your team."

"Yeah, wait…a replacement?" Naruto said unknowingly frowning at his almost brother in law. Kiba gave a nervous chuckle and fidgeted.

"Not a replacement…like…but you know…with Hinata in her condition she can't go on the missions we used to and we it's either this or volunteer to go to the Sand."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded taking a drink missing the glances darting to each other from across the table.

"Speaking of Hinata," Shino said speaking up. "Sakura told me you go with her to her training sessions, how is she doing?"

"Proving she's a ninja." Naruto answered with a whimsical smile on his face. "I don't know if she's really improving the way Tsunade wants her too, but I think its going good."

"Does she remember anything?" Shino asked and all men suddenly looked hopeful.

"I don't know, I mean she can hold her own just like she used to. It like her body remembers things before her head, and Tsunade says that she thinks if we keep this up her mind will catch up to her body and then we can work from there." Naruto explained to them; Shino, Kiba and Chouji nodded Shikamaru, on the other hand had a strange expression on his face.

The four friends continued to talk and drink. Hinata and issues with the village of the San were left behind and they reminisced and laugh until their heads got light and their laughter got loud. Naruto looked around laughing with his friends and remembered it was just like old times, when they were young and naive to the reality of the world they lived in.

* * *

She peered around the corner watching the tall man talking to two younger men, one of them was her cousin, she recognized but didn't know the second one who stood so attentive to her father. 

Hinata had spent most of her after noon stalking around her father's office waiting for an opportunity to tell him about Naruto's invitation. So far it was close to dinner and she had yet to make any progress of getting the head of her clan to even make eye contact with her. Who would have thought getting your own father's attention would be so hard.

She watched until she saw her cousin and the other young man bow respectfully and then take their leave. From what she had seen she had approximately ten minutes before something else grabbed his attention or he was locked inside his office until dinner time. She made her move, walking out from her corner the instant her cousin had left.

"Father!" She called finally gaining his attention. He turned and looked almost surprised she was calling to him.

"Yes Hinata?"

She stood in front of him blocking his way back into his cave of an office.

"I wanted to ask you something,"

"What is it?"

"Um…" She took a shaky breath, why did she suddenly feel so nervous? "Naruto asked to take me somewhere tomorrow evening, is it okay for me to go?"

Her father looked strangely amused.

"Where is he taking you?"

"He wouldn't say, he just asked to take me somewhere."

"Just the two of you?"

"Do I need an escort? I can ask Neji if you think I need an escort but…"

"Do you think you need an escort?"

"I…well…um…"

"I have been told Naruto been escorting you home after you sessions with Tsunade for the better part these past few weeks."

"Is that bad?"

"Why would it be bad?"

"It's just, an elder said Naruto is not…honorable…"

Hiashi made a strange sound in the back of this throat, his face frowned but he held it high.

"Naruto is as honorable as a shinobi of Konoha can come, if he wishes to take you out tomorrow evening you may go if you decide to accept his invitation."

Hinata smiled much more brightly then she expected herself to but bowed just as respectfully as she had seen her sister and cousin do just the same.

"Thank you, father."

"Is there anything else?"

She didn't know why but she said yes. And when he looked at her expectantly she tried her best to form the question out of curiosity instead of suspicion.

"Why do the elders dislike Naruto?"

Her father frowned turning serious.

"Old minds are difficult to change; the elders have their own problems with everyone."

"I over heard them saying they wish to get me an escort…someone who is not Naruto."

"I do not see why they would wish to make such a change. Changing your escort when you have already grown so accustomed to Naruto would not benefit you. I even believe Neji is grateful to get back to his original training and missions with his team."

While she understood what her father was saying, she was still curious. So far no one wanted to tell her why Naruto was hated so much. Why did the elders want to intervene? Why?

"Yes but…"

"I will see you at dinner Hinata, see if you can find Hanabi to maybe help you with your training I've noticed she's letting her left guard down more then usual."

"I…"

He nodded his head to her and excused himself before disappearing behind his office door again where Hinata would not see him until their family dinner time in a few hours.

* * *

Back on the streets of Konoha Naruto and Shikamaru walked through the training grounds listening to young shinobi perfecting their skills. They didn't speak to each other for a long time; they just walked and sometimes stared into nothing letting their thoughts run through their head. 

It wasn't like with Sakura who always tried to get him to talk about everything and anything that was bothering it, or like Kakashi who was quiet too but in an awkward way because he didn't know what to say on the subject. And if it was with anyone else they seemed so afraid to say the wrong thing they ended up sounding like blabbering idiots walking on egg shells and that just ended up annoying Naruto to no end.

No Shikamaru was different; he was quiet but not in that awkward sort of way it was just how he was. It was as though the man knew he could not possibly comprehend what his friend was going through and in turn could not say a possible thing to try to make him feel better so nothing was said at all. As if he understood that right now Naruto just needed a body to be near him, just so not to be alone. They just enjoyed the silent company, Naruto enjoyed walking with someone and not being questioned constantly about his wife or lack there of.

They came across a bridge. They stopped, both looking out to the water where it reached the horizon. He remembered this bridge. He had taken Hinata here on their six week anniversary; she had just come home from a mission and suffered small injuries. He had to be gentle with her; he was always gentle with Hinata. He leaned over the bridge to the blue green water below, he saw fish swimming and he let out a small sigh. He remembered giving Hinata her first kiss when they were sixteen years old on this bridge. How much longer until Hinata remembered the same thing and would blush when ever they crossed this bridge together?

Suddenly Naruto sneezed. Breaking their silent understanding and startling Shikamaru out of his personal thoughts.

"You must be someone's topic of conversation." Shikamaru mused smirking at his friend who whipped his nose.

"Strange…that tends to happen a lot." Naruto whipped his hand on his pants.

"Naruto," Shikaramu said breaking their silent moment.

"Hm?"

"Naruto there's something,"

"Something?" Naruto looked at his friend. For a guy who did not like complications this man could seriously be as complicated as they come.

Naruto let out a cough of a laugh.

"When we heard about Hinata…well…"

Naruto smiled his goofy smile. Why did Shikamaru have to make some things sounds so uncomfortable? He didn't need to say he was sorry for him now.

"Don't worry I don't blame Sauna for what happened. By the way remind me to thank Gaara for the flowers I had no idea such flowers existed in the desert…"

"No Naruto, the attack." Shikamaru said his voice rising. At this Naruto tore his eyes from the water to meet his friends. Shikamaru wouldn't look at him; instead he looked up at the clouds.

"What about Hinata?" Naruto voice was dark and demanding, the mood changed instantly.

"The attacks," He started and Naruto stopped breathing. "Anyone who gets hit does not remember."

"What?" Naruto asked after a second or two of comprehending his information.

"Several of my teams have had…encounters with them; all of them have no memory of what happened to them."

"What do you mean they have no idea what happened to them?"

"I mean they get back for the debriefing and they have no idea what we're talking about. Who ever this enemy is, they have some kind of tactic or justu that erases the memory. I think it's why they have been so impossible to track, why we don't know a single thing about them and why we can't find them."

"You think it's what they did to Hinata?"

Shikamaru was silent for only a moment before nodding with his mouth in a thin tight line.

"Yeah I do."

Naruto nodded, heat built up inside him. Tsunade said it was no jutsu, she said it was nothing of the sort. Nothing fancy, nothing fixable; a fall, a case of bad luck. The greatest medical ninja of their time said there was no jutu!

Fuck.

"Did you tell this to Tsunade?"

"I told her of my men's encounters, but I didn't tell her of my suspicions they are just suspicions; not enough to act on yet."

"You should say something…"

"No,"

Naruto rounded on his friend, his nostrils flared he muscles tensed. He was ready to punch Shikamaru in the face, how could he not say something that important! Something that could lead to a clue on how to fix Hinata, he knew something and he wasn't saying anything! Fucking bastard!

"Yes you should!"

"No Naruto, we can't act on a hunch, not with something this dangerous."

"Fuck protocol Shikamaru! This is important, it can help-"

"We don't know anything about anything." Shikamaru interrupted. "All I know is my men are clueless about what ever encounter they have. We have had no cases like Hinata's what so ever. We can't go running in to the Hokage saying it was a jutsu when there is no evidence, for all we know it could have been a bad fall just was Tsunade said it was. The rest of her team remember the account they gave a full briefing from what I understand; a completely different case from my men."

Naruto glared dangerously at his friend.

"Believe me Naruto the second we know something we will act on it," Shikamaru said his dark eyes matching his friends very dangerous glare. "I'm telling you because I think you have a right to know what we're going up against in a few days. Prepare for it, prepare to face things you've never encountered so we can fulfill our mission."

There were a thousands things Naruto could say to keep protesting. He could even evade Shikamaru's shadow techniques and pop up in Tsunade's office and tell her everything he said. He could help her devise a plan of attack based on this information. Hell he could go after those bastards on his own right now and just avoid getting hit in the head.

"I'll see you at the gate in three days at dawn." Shikamaru said turning away from him. "Remember at dawn, I'm not Kakashi I won't wait."

Naruto watched Shikamaru walk slowly away from him and down the path to his apartment. He had to seriously retrain himself from throwing a kunai to the back of his head.

* * *

As far as Hinata was concerned there was a time for training and practicing, and a time to be a girl. Right now, Hinata was supposed to meet Naruto in less then and hour and her hair was still not dry. Why did her hair have to be so damn long? Didn't it get in the way? Maybe she should cut it soon that would certainly make things easier. 

The morning and day started out as any other. Hanabi waking her up from over sleeping again, a quiet and seemingly less awkward breakfast then her first one, walking with Neji and meeting up with Naruto half way down the road.

Today though, Naruto said he couldn't walk with her nor could he take her back. He told Neji he would entrust him with the task and excused himself, but not before giving her hand a light squeeze sending a pleasant shiver up her spine. Before he left he also told Hinata to meet him at the bridge and eight.

It was now seven thirty, and Hinata was on her third outfit. Observing the skirt in the mirror she reasoned not only was this skirt quite short, but also did not flatter her hips. So she tossed the skirt and picked up a pair of pants that had been her first choice. Pants were good, they were versatile, and they could be dressed down or dressed up. Satisfied with her black pants and now almost twenty minutes to go Hinata no had to pick a top. Her eyes fell on a light blue one, she liked blue. And this blue reminded her of Naruto's eyes.

Maybe she shouldn't wear something like that. Maybe pants were too casual? Maybe wearing a blue that matched his eyes was saying too much. Giving one last look in the mirror at her black pants and blue top Hinata threw it off and went back to her closet in her bra and panties.

After looking through her closet for the millionth time that night she picked out a dress she had seen in there but has passed it thinking this was not a dress occasion. But now that she looked at it, the more appealing it looked.

It was blue, just like most of her closet was. She seemed to favor this color. It was long sleeve with small white flower patters on the sleeves on the hem of the short skirt. It was simple and sexy at the same time, it was suitable and cute. Hinata put it on and examined it in the mirror, glancing at the clock she realized she didn't have time to change again as it was already seven fifty. Grabbing her shoes from under her bed and behind the closet door Hinata was rushing out the door. She could clean up the mess later.

Outside of the house after wishing her father a good night and promising to be home at a reasonable hour Hinata put on her shoes. She didn't have a watch with her, but she knew it must already be past eight, she'd have to run to the bridge. She heard a conversation between her father and an elder about letting her go out alone, then she heard Naruto's named being said and that was the end of it because she was already running toward the bridge.

It may have looked odd to see a girl dressed in a dark blue dress running down the streets of the village. People may have stared and people may have wondered as she whizzed by, she was sure she even heard her name being said a few times but she couldn't stop. She was late.

When the bridge came into view Hinata slowed her running into a quick walk. The closer it came the slower she walked. The more it came into view the better she saw a figure standing over the bridge with his hands in his pockets staring aimlessly into the water below. She didn't know what he was thinking; she didn't know he was thinking about his conversation earlier that day with the Hokage and Shikamaru that had broken into a fight.

She watched him the closer she got. He looked serine but serious, so different from the man who smiled at her and flirted with her every day. It was different, but it wasn't uncomfortable and Hinata found her self wondering what other sides lay behind those bright eyes of blue and the smiling face.

"Naruto?" She spoke up and he turned to her. He flashed into a perfect smile instantly.

"You made it." He said and she blushed. She knew she was late; he must of thought she wasn't going to come. She felt his eyes scan over her bare legs and covered arms and she blushed deeper. How could he simply look at her make her act like this? It was like he had some kind of power or something.

He held out his hand to her. She stared at it for a full minute and then back at him. She hadn't been expecting this.

"I want to take you somewhere." Naruto said his voice so calming and deep she felt those familiar wonderful shivers run up her spine.

"Where?" She asked tentatively taking his hand. Instead of answering Naruto simply nodded his head behind him and started walking with her in tow.

"You look great by the way." Naruto said once they were walking side by side hand in hand. Hinata was sure if he hadn't been holding her hand, she felt like she could have fainted.

They walked for a while, deep into the trees beyond the path. Hinata started to get worried about being led into a dark place in the middle of a thicket but each time she made some sort of noise Naruto squeezed her hand and she relaxed. It was as though she knew as long as Naruto was with her; there was nothing that could harm her.

"Where are we going?" she asked after she felt they had been walking too long.

"Just a bit further," Naruto said never letting go of her hand.

Hinata almost tripped over a root but caught herself. Naruto asked if she was okay and she blushed saying she was, she really needed to start looking where she was going. How a ninja could be tripping so much was just getting embarrassing.

She saw a clearing coming up and in the quiet of the night that surrounded them she heard the steady flow of water. As the trees cleared the clearing came more into view. The water became not only just a sound but a small pond which led into a stream with a small water fall with surrounding trees and rocks.

The water along with the dark sky with stars like diamonds above them almost took Hinata's breath away. It was with out a doubt a very romantic spot, on realizing this Hinata blushed deep. Why would Naruto bring her to a place like this?

"I proposed to you here." Naruto said still holding her hand looking down at the water.

There was a thick silence which fell between them. Even with the flowing water and with the beauty in the surroundings Hinata felt her heart drop and her stomach turn.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked quietly.

"To tell you how I proposed?"

"How you…Naruto, I'm sorry I just don't remember." Hinata let go of his hand, why did her eyes suddenly burn?

"I know." His voice remained calm and almost cheerful. "I'm not asking you to remember Hinata; I just want to tell you."

She wanted to protest. She wanted to tell him it was no use, but that same time she wanted to know. She wanted to know what he said those years ago that had to make her say yes.

"We were dating for two years. Well almost two, I think it was about two months shy of our two year anniversary. I never thought I would find someone who felt like you did about me. I always thought everyone saw me as a nuisance, someone who shouldn't even be alive you made sure to make me see different."

"Naruto…" If he heard her he ignored her and continued.

"I brought you here because you always said you liked the sound of running water just like you always loved the rain."

He knew she loved the rain? And yes, she did find the sound of water very soothing.

"You told me once Hinata you loved me since we were children and every step you took was to get me to notice you, and I did. I noticed you so much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He looked at her, his blue eyes looked so sad Hinata swore she felt her heart break. "And I still do Hinata. I want to spend my life with you just like I promised I would."

"Naruto…"

"Tsunade said your body remembered things your mind didn't. She believes if we do things enough you will remember them."

"Yes she's told me that, but what does that have to do with what your telling me?"

He took her hand again and took her to one of the largest rocks laying on the bank of the small pond. He stood sat on it pulling her down with him, for some reason Hinata could not deny his actions, she joined him with out restraint. Naruto took his shoes off and even took hers off too, too stunned to protest she let him touch her calves and remove her shoes; an all too familiar chill though much more intense ran through her body and she shivered.

"Cold?" Naruto asked locking eyes with her. Hinata shook her head but could not speak.

"The water might be though, brace yourself."

Before she could ask why she would need to know the temperature of the water Naruto lowered her feet into the cold water. And he was right, cold it was. She squeaked at the surprising liquid ice on her skin, she heard Naruto chuckle then his when he lowered his own bare feet into the water.

Once they got used to cold, Hinata started to move her feet over and through the water. Making designs with her toes and wiggling them a the surface of the pool. It was really beautiful here, and despite what Naruto had just said she found herself relaxing in ways she hadn't unless she was with him.

"Hinata,"

"Yes?" She was lost looking into the tickling water fall pulling her feet in and out of the cold water.

"Will you marry me?"

Her foot which had been creating an H in the water stopped and she turned to stare at Naruto with wide eyes. He looked at her so seriously, he was really asking her to marry him? Wait, wouldn't it be again? Weren't they already married?

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. Her mind was trying to wrap its way around what just happened and at the same time trying to find words to say anything to what he just said. Then to her surprise Naruto chuckled.

"This is the part where you said yes, though you looked just like that. I thought you were going to faint, hell I was surprised you didn't faint."

"I said…yes." She repeated the words wishing to ever star in the sky she could remember, praying to every god looking down upon them to let her see the memory, to bring it back to her.

"Then what happened?" Her breath was shaky her feet no almost numb from lying in the freezing water so long.

Naruto did not answer. He looked at her, deep blue eyes mirroring the stars around them looking intensely into hers. And then, before Hinata could blink, before she could brace herself Naruto's lips were on hers.

He kissed as intense as he stared at her. Hinata felt her body grow rigid from shock then turn into a complete puddle. She shivered almost violently, but not from her frozen and wet feet. And all too soon, sooner then she would ever admit he pulled away.

"That," He answered looking at her so strangely it gave her another chill.

She could find nothing to say. There were no words in the human language to say in this situation. What was she expected to say after being proposed to now a second time, and then kissed so profoundly it still had her head spinning?

So instead when Naruto turned to look back at the water, she looked too. Hoping against hope something would come to her, hoping for anything at all.

"I'm leaving." Naruto said suddenly. Well that was certainly one of the last things she was expecting.

"Leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow."

This saddened Hinata. More then she would admit to herself. She didn't want Naruto to go anywhere. She liked their time together. She liked him.

"Why?"

"It's a mission." He repeated.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes."

There was a thick silence. Hinata pulled her feet out of the water and drew her knees to her chest. She didn't mean to say her next words out loud, but it was as though her voice and lips and a mind of their own.

"I don't want you to go."

It must have been the right thing to say because Naruto's hand was on hers, his fingers curled into hers and she accepted it.

"Will you come back?" She asked looked away from the water and at him.

"Yes." He said his hand closing tighter around her hand.

She smiled at him kindly and then turned her attention back to the water. She took a bold move laying her head on his shoulder, her hand still in his. One foot back down tracing circles and making ripples in the dark water.

* * *

**-TBC - **

What did Naruto, Shikamaru, and Tsuande fight about? What will the elders do once Naruto is gone and Hinata is alone? How will they say good bye? All this and more in the NEXT CHAPTER!!!

* * *

**AN: All together now! _"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" _**

**Well love it now because this story is not staying warm and fuzzy for long. In other news, omg YAY an update! Been working on this chapter for a while now and pretty happy with these results. Hopefully I got the story really starting to roll here, so now its all plot and drama from here on out. With twists and turns and things to make you say "DAMN YOU COOKIES!!!" shaking your fists. **

** I'm sure if I worked on this chapter longer I could change it again, but I've already changed it several times and just got tired of re-writing it over and over. So I hope you happy with the finale one as much as I am. Thank you for all your reviews, yes I'm still working on other stories all just as hard trying to prioritize my time as best I can considering what little I have of it. **

** PS: If you want to see what Hinata's dress looks like on her date. go here: http://teennoei. And if the link didn't work Email me and I'll send you the link or you can go to Deviant Art and look for Teennoei and her NaruHina work titled No Missions./.';/  
**


	10. Change

**Chapter 10  
**

**A Change Is Coming...**

* * *

The atmosphere in the room could be felt well outside the doors and down the hall from the Hokage's office. The doors themselves had been shut and locked, since people barged in on the village leader all the time with out asking when it was important the doors had to be locked. And thank goodness they were, because if anyone had walked in right now they no doubt would have taken a rasengen in the face for interrupting the blond on a mission.

While Tsunade and her fellow apprentice were infamous for their temper, Naruto could certainly rival it when he chose too. And right now it was clear Tsunade or anyone else for that matter was in no position to deny him of anything he demanded. Tsunade nodded to the other occupant in the room and told them they would finish this later. Once they left Naruto wasted no time and began to tell her of a conversation involving her ANBU captain and himself. This conversation had to be followed up and with out further delay after Naruto's, Shikamaru found himself in the Hokage's office now in a murderous stair down with the blond.

"Is this true Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked folding her hands on her desk.

"They are just theories," Shikamaru said turning his intense stair away from his blond friend and respectfully back on her.

"But interesting none the less, can you please elaborate on what Naruto said?"

"I believe I've already told you."

"You told me of your teams encounters, but you neglected to tell me of your theory of this being a very advanced jutsu or any sort of technique. This is very interesting to me Shikamaru; I was not able to detect any such thing during our examinations of Hinata. You also tell me your team has not encountered anything like her, so that just makes me more curious."

Her voice was even but there was obvious annoyance. If Shikaramu had told Naruto not to tell her it would explain the high suffocating tension in the room. And she could understand why the man would not want to say something so soon; she could understand why he would ask Naruto to keep it a secret. But at the same time, if it was something regarding Hinata's current case, if it was something as important as the well being of the rest of her shinobi's it was very important she knew of it regardless. Naruto had made the right choice coming to her, but she had to wonder what caused him to really break whatever promise he made to his friend. Naruto never broke promises.

"I simply stated that my team's memory seemed to be erased when they came in contact with the enemy." Shikamaru said in a breath.

"Any idea why?"

"My best guesses are either some kind of limit technique or a new jutsu. It seems my teams come into contact and while there is evidence of a fight in the end there is no resulting memory of the fight which took place."

Tsunade kept her eyes on him, an indication to keep talking.

"At first I thought this could be a ninjutsu or even a really advanced genjitsu, but the more I talked to my teams the more I realized it never faded. Even an advanced genjitsu will fade over time, but this was different. It's obviously an attack mean to protect their identity and information. In order to do something like would mean to make contact with the brain, the same thing a fall or a concussion can cause loss of memory. To be table to get that close to an ANBU in near impossible, not even a chunin ranked shinobi would allow the enemy to get that close to them on the battle field. So there are two ways they could go about it; one, everyone has the ability, or one on each team and it a long range attack."

"But how could a long range attack be specifically designed to wipe your memory?" Naruto voiced from his quiet side of the room.

"It could be a Doujutsu," Tsunade said thoughtfully. It wasn't the first time she thought this but after deciding it was no jutsu of any sort she had pushed it aside.

"Wouldn't that mean it was a clan technique or some kind of blood limit?" Naruto asked.

"That it would," Tsunade agreed.

"It would also mean that one single clan is attempting to go at war with Sauna." Shikamaru said darkly to his friend. Still obviously annoyed he was saying any of this in the first place.

"I do not believe I know of any clans holding that ability," Tsunade said breaking the tension. "Meaning it had to have been created for these specific results. However in order to create such a thing would mean they would probably have to have some kind of mind control technique in the first place…a high advanced one at that."

"It could be something similar to the Sharingen." Shikamaru offered. "After all the sharingen can make you believe anything it wants you to believe."

"It could…" Tsunade said and began to absorb and file away all the information being presented to her.

"There's one more thing," Shikamaru said. "I believe the attack on Hinata was an accident."

"Explain please." Tsunade said calmly but the blonde on the other side of the room looked ready to jump the dark haired man.

"Accident!" He interrupted. "What the fuck do you mean accident? When did you think this up!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade warned raising her voice then nodded back to Shikamaru when he quieted down.

"I think they attempted to simply wipe her memory to keep their identity a secret but some where along the way he messed up. Perhaps he put too much power or force and ended up taking more then intended. Perhaps something in Hinata caused him to loose focus."

"Interesting," Tsunade said a small smile turning the corners of her face. Now she was getting somewhere.

"But you said the attacks on your men didn't start till after that." Naruto said.

"The memory attacks on my men did not surface until after Hinata's incident that is true." Shikamaru answered. "However strange attacks had been happening for quite sometime, we all assume it was their nasty nocks to the head that had caused their trauma. When we got word of Hinata, we took a closer look."

"I see," Tsunade nodded. "Okay then it seems I need to change your mission boys."

"What do you mean change the mission?" Naruto all but barked at her.

"Trail them and be sure NOT to be seen. This suddenly turned S class. Do NOT be seen and do NOT get caught. It is absolutely vital to gather as much information as possible. Shikamaru," The lazy man looked at her with surprisingly determination "Do you or any of your team members have any idea where a base may be?"

"We have ideas but nothing concrete." Shikamaru answered dully, but the blaze in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Use those. I expect a full report when you are done. Dismissed." She said with such authority no one had room to argue and both left.

Outside the office Shikamaru did not round on Naruto like he expected. Shikamaru didn't even say a single word to Naruto as they walked out until they reached the doors.

"Happy now?" Shikamaru said quietly but the venom in his voice was unmistakable.

"Happy?" Naruto repeated confused and still for some reason angry at his friend.

"Now that you told the Hokage our mission changed and has gotten a lot more dangerous."

"We're ninjas," Naruto said with a side grin. "All our missions are dangerous."

"You need to learn to keep your emotions out of our missions Naruto."

"You're one to talk wasn't it you who defied orders to avenge Asuma's death?"

Shikaramu had no response to that and Naruto smiled at his friends back. He knew Shikamaru couldn't say anything to that. He had attacked for vengeance, for justice of the murder of his teacher and Naruto was asking for the same thing. Justice for the men who took away his wife.

"I didn't have an entire nation to consider when I went."

"This isn't about the nations…" Naruto began but Shikamaru rounded on him.

"Yes it is you idiot! Everything right now is about the fire country and our delicate relationship with the sand. If they break out in a war we go to war, if we go to war how many people do you think will be sent to fight an enemy who can do…that…"

Shikamaru was angry. His nostrils were faired; his brow was frowned so deep it was almost a uni-brow. There was anger in his face Naruto had never really seen before, but right now he couldn't bring himself to apologize for it either. He wanted to know what was going on, he wanted to know how to fix this. He needed her back and if there was any way to get her back he would do it, nation be damned.

"If we can find out anything with this mission then maybe there doesn't have to be a war." Naruto countered. They locked eyes in an intense stare down for only a moment before Shikamaru pivoted and walked away.

Naruto watched his friend for a long moment until his back disappeared around the corner. Then he turned walking a separate way to no where in particular until he could clear his mind into rational thought and away from the tempting urge to level the village.

* * *

Across Konoha a certain Hyuuga girl with blue black hair had no idea of the on goings which had taken place in the Hokage office on a mission she did not remember. This girl had no current concern for the possible growing crisis concerning the ninja's in her village and their part in a possible coming war. Instead this girl was transfixed on the small silver ring she rolled around her forefinger and thumb instead of watching her cousin and sister train like she was told to.

She didn't care much for watching them trying any how; she did it simply because her father had asked her to. It wasn't like she had anything else important planned that day, she went through her normal session with Tsunade only Naruto and Tsunade weren't there; it was Sakura who had supervised the session. She hadn't seen Naruto afterwards either, she wondered where he was. He did say he had a mission tomorrow maybe he was getting ready for it. .

"_Will you marry me?" _

She smiled as the sun gleamed through the silver ring. What had he been thinking to say such a thing? Did he think he could shock her memories back to her because shock is all he really did? Did he do it for her or for his own benefit? What were Naruto's real motives behind asking her that question?

_Naruto…_

There was no doubt in her mind now that there was something there. She felt something tug at her insides each time she thought of him, and when she saw him it was a new feeling all together. At times she didn't think she would be able to breathe, other times she forgot how to speak. When he saw this he would say something or do something to bring her back to herself, he would comfort her and ease her nerves. She would feel completely relaxed with him; she would feel like she belonged.

The ring twirled in her hand. The silver catching the sunlight and sparkling, Hinata watched it and suddenly her breath caught. There was a tunnel vision and she lost sight of the ring.

There was blackness around her and she heard a slur of voices and whispers. She heard a scream and other people yelling. So many voices, so many sounds all happening at once Hinata felt like her head was going to explode. The blackness turned blindingly bright then broke into an angry flash of colors and images. Faces began to emerge from the mix of colors but the sounds got louder the voices became angrier and Hinata began to scream.

She didn't like this. She couldn't hear anything; she couldn't see anything it was just a jumble of colors and a loud crash of sounds and voices all yelling at each other. She screamed again for the screaming to stop, she felt something hard hit her head and the bright colors melted to black. The screaming and yelling fell into quiet whispers of her name.

"_Hinata…"_

"_Hinata-chan,"_

"_Hinata!"_

"_Hinata!"_

"_Hinata!" _

As she heard her name being chanted outside her mind Hinata looked for the source of it but her eyes only saw a pair of bright blue eyes looking down at her. She met them begging them not to go anywhere, begging him to stay.

"Naruto…" She whispered and the eyes disappeared into black nothing and it was quiet again.

* * *

Hanabi held her sisters hand on the porch where she had just had an intense freak out scaring them both half to death. She and Neji had been training and Hinata had been entranced with the ring she had been playing with when they heard her scream.

They looked over confused at first but when Hanabi saw her holding the sides of her face and her face in some sort of pain they both rushed towards her. They called to her but she didn't seem to hear them. She started to shake her head and hold down her hears. She cried out as if something was hurting her and Hanabi go scared.

"Hinata!" She began to cry franticly attempting to shake her sister who was starting to shake herself. Just as Neji came to get a hold on the hysteric girl Hinata flew herself backwards hitting her head with a loud thud on the wood behind her.

"Hinata!" Hanabi had called again and she started to get quiet. Neji ran for someone to help them but she stayed with her.

Hanabi watched as her sisters eyes stared into nothing and yet seemed as if they were concentrating hard on something.

"Hi…" Hanabi started but saw her sister give a strange smile and utter a name under her breath.

"Naruto…" Hinata said and her eyes fell closed her hand in Hanabi's fell limp.

As Hanabi began to inspect her sister Neji came thundering back with her father in close tow.

"What happened?" Her father demanded his face intense with worry.

"I don't know," Hanabi explained still looking at her now unconscious sister.

"She just started to have a fit Hiashi-sama. We couldn't calm her down and then she hit her head." Neji explained as her father knelt down to the sleeping girl.

He put a hand on her head under her bangs.

"Hinata," He said but she didn't stir. "Hinata can you hear me?"

When they got no response Hiashi turned to Neji with a stern look.

"Take her to the hospital; I will go to Tsunade Hanabi you come with me to tell her what happened."

"But father…" Hanabi started, she didn't think taking Hinata to the hospital was the best idea, maybe if they just let her sleep for a bit.

"Hanabi!" Her father warned and she shut her mouth letting go of her sisters limp hand while Neji scooped her up. He was off in a flash and Hanabi followed her father as he too jumped to the roof tops getting to the Hokage's office in top speed.

* * *

"How did training go today?" Tsunade said looking out the window. Today was a beautiful day and yet she couldn't help but feel there was some sort of storm heading towards them. It all seemed too peaceful and too perfect today on the brink of war.

"It went well." Sakura answered gathering a pile of books together to sort out and return to the library.

"Any improvements?" Tsunade continued staring out the window.

"Not that I noticed." Sakura answered and a book fell off the desk taking a coffee mug with it shattering on the floor.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed. "I'm sorry I'll clean it up!"

At the sound of the crash Tsunade turned and glared down at the shards of the coffee cup. She wasn't one to really believe such superstition but sometimes…

* * *

Hanabi watched as her father almost ran past the secretaries and guards of the Hokage and went strait to her door. He almost plowed through anyone who tried to stop him and if anyone did she would personally make sure they would regret it. When he burst through the door she saw Sakura picking up pieces to what looked like a broken coffee cup and Tsunade staring at it with a fixed frown.

"Hokage-sama!" Hiashi said rushing towards her. "It's Hinata!" He said short on breath. "Something's happened to her!"

"What happened?" Both Sakura and Tsunade demanded.

"She-she had some sort of fit." Hanabi said quickly. "She just started screaming and thrashing holding her head and then she passed out."

"Where is she now?" Tsunade asked calmly but her blazing eyes showed she was anything but calm.

"In the hospital I had Neji take her." Hiashi answered.

Tsunade looked to her apprentice who nodded and was out the door at once off to the hospital to begin shouting orders at the nurses and doctors.

"Was this the first time this happened?" Tsunade asked walking towards the door Hiashi and Hanabi one step behind her.

"Yes," Hanabi answered.

"Did she show any strange signs of anything before? Was there anything out of the ordinary with her all day today or yesterday?"

"No." Hanabi said quickly. "She was just sitting there and then…" She stopped talking when an image hit her head.

Hinata staring at the ring. Hinata saying Naruto's name. Naruto.

She ran ahead of them, she heard her father call her name but she ignored him. If Tsunade was going to go treat Hinata she was in the best of hands, she would be of no use simply twisting her fingers together waiting for answers. She had to find Naruto and tell him what happened, she had to tell Naruto what Hinata said and what she was doing.

She ran out the doors fast and down the street. If there was one thing she knew about Naruto through her sister it was when he was upset or depressed he wasn't at home he was in the training grown six. She sped past the citizens of Konoha until the training grounds came into view. She flew past number one, two, three, and all of them until she found ground six and saw him.

She called out to him; her voice becoming more frantic then she thought she felt. He turned to her confused and surprised she was flying towards him so fast.

"Hanabi?" He asked when she stopped in front of him.

"What are you…"

"It's Hinata!" She said suddenly and the confusion on his face was replaced with something she had never seen before. It was a strange mix of worry, anger, and sadness.

"What about Hinata?" He demanded grabbing her shoulders with surprising strength.

"She had a…I don't know she just…"

"Just what!" his eyes narrowed and she swore she saw a flash of red in those bright blues.

"She was just sitting there and then she started to just have a fit!"

"A what?"

"I don't know, she just started screaming and then she passed out!"

"Where is she now!" Naruto's frantic emotions were shown on his sleeve. Her heart went out to him.

"In the hospital with Sakura and Tsunade…Naruto wait!"

She wanted to tell him before she passed out from her fit she had been contently looking at his ring and smiling. She wanted to tell him she said his name while she looked so unfocused yet so focused on something she couldn't see. But before she knew it she was alone in training ground six the wind suddenly feeling much harsher then it had this morning.

* * *

When Hanabi had come to him he knew something was wrong. Hanabi never went to find him like that unless something was wrong with Hinata. The only time she did that was when she went to find him after the monstrous fight Hinata had with her father on his account. With Hanabi's help they got to the room where Hinata had been locked it because her father told her he would lock her up if he had to, to keep her away from him. Hanabi only chose to play a role in their relationship when she knew it could end badly if she didn't intervene and so far she had been right.

Seeing Hanabi run to him in such a panic state hand Naruto numb down to his toes in fear, and yet now in the hospital where his wife could be in danger or worse then before he was expected to simply wait for answers. He paced up and down outside the doors. He paced and he growled whenever someone attempted to tell him to sit down and wait. How could he just wait!? No one was telling him anything. No one was saying anything about her, something serious could be happening to her and no one was telling him! How could he just sit down and wait! Neji and Hiashi sat patently on the benches outside the doors where Hanabi currently was no body seemed to know or care. Everyone jumped at the smallest sound coming form the room behind the closed double doors.

The door opened and Sakura came out, Naruto all but pounced on her.

"What's going on! Is she okay! What happened!" Naruto asked not even pausing for a breath. Hiashi was right behind him followed by both Neji who looked calm but anyone could feel the intense aura around them.

"Stress." Sakura said simply taking a step back.

"Stress?" Naruto repeated as if he didn't believe it.

"Tsunade thinks the stress of everything has taken a toll on Hinata and her mind couldn't handle it so it freaked out."

"That doesn't sound like good news." Naruto said with a strange glare on his friend.

"Not its not, but we don't believe she is in any serious danger either. I think her mind is just overwhelmed with everything and needs to recuperate."

"When can we see her?" Naruto demanded again and Sakura took another step back from his intensity.

"I…don't…you'll have to ask Tsunade about that. Tsunade is still busy with some more tests just to make sure there is nothing really wrong."

"But Sakura!" Naruto started but she turned around.

"Sorry but Tsunade asked me to just brief you I need to go back to help her. Just wait here and Tsunade will come out later."

Before Naruto could get another hold on his pink haired friend she disappeared behind the protected white doors. Frustrated again Naruto did all he could to keep from punching through the white walls around them. He heard Hiashi and Neji grumble behind, both feeling the same frustration on their lack of information on the current situation.

Defeated and knowing he was Naruto went and took a seat away from the Hyuuga family. He heard footsteps coming around the corner but ignored them. He heard Hiashi speak something to someone harshly but he ignored it running his hands through his tangled hair resting his elbows on his knees. He shut his eyes squeezing them tight beginning to beg to every god in the known universe for everything to go away. To let this all be a dream. A horrible dream he couldn't wake up from.

"Naruto," He felt a light hand touch his and he almost jumped. He looked up seeing white eyes look at him anxiously and for a split second his heart jumped but feel horribly when he saw the rest of the face the eyes belonged to. Hinata looked at him unblinking until he answered.

"Yeah?" He asked turning away from her looking at anything else. Sometimes Hanabi looked so much like her sister it was just too hard to look at her.

"Before Hinata…had…before she…" She cleared her throat. "She had this." She held out her hand to him. He looked at the small object in her hand and a strange suffocating feeling came over him. In Hanabi's hand was a the wedding ring Naruto returned to her in far hopes it would perhaps trigger some sort of memory from her.

"Um…" Naruto didn't know what she wanted him to say nor did he want to take it back. It was her ring not his, he had given it to her.

"She was smiling, staring at it completely oblivious to anything around her." Hanabi said placing the ring in Naruto's hand who continued to just stair at it.

"…smiling?" Naruto repeated quietly. Hanabi nodded and closed his hand around it.

"Maybe when she wakes up you can give it back to her."

Naruto looked up at the normally quiet and some what cold girl who had the smallest most hopeful smile on her face.

"Hanabi…" He started but she interrupted him.

"She loves you." She whispered to him now close to his face her eyes wide. "I think…somewhere deep in her she knows she does." She said her hand grabbing tightly to this enclosed fist around the ring.

Naruto didn't say anything else; he had forgotten how to speak. Hanabi stood up and took a seat next to Neji across the room. Naruto was so transfixed on the ring in his closed hand he didn't see the shared glance between the cousins and then Hiashi. He didn't see her father nod to Hanabi who gave him a small hopeful smile in return.

* * *

The first thing she heard when she opened her eyes was loud pouring rain and a piercing crackle of thunder. It startled her causing her to sit strait up in her bed, her body suddenly tense and all too aware of all the sounds of lack there of around her.

"Hey…" She jumped at the crackled voice at her side searching in the dark for the owner of the voice.

"Thunder wake you up?" They asked again and now she recognized the voice.

"Naruto?" She asked staring at the emerging figure from the dark. She saw the outline of spiky hair and slowly she saw his face and his tired eyes.

"Yeah," He said scooting close to her from his chair.

"Am I in the hospital?" She asked looking around again.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Why?"

"You don't remember?" She may not be able to see his very well but she heard the fear in his voice.

"I…I remember I was sitting on the porch watching Hanabi and Neji train. Then I…I heard these voices and saw all these faces. It scared me. Then it went black."

"Voices?" Naruto asked and the lighting flashed. She saw how he was sitting up now. She reached for the lamp to turn it on to see him better.

Under the soft lamp light she saw how tired he looked. There were dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days…

She gasped.

"How long have I been in here?"

"A couple hours maybe more."

"What time is it?"

"A little before two." He answered looking at the clock on the wall.

"Don't you have a mission?"

"Not till dawn." He said turning back to her smiling. "Hinata bout the voices?"

"They were loud." She said settling back in her pillow looking out to the hard rain.

"Loud?"

"A lot of yelling and screaming, then it faded into whispers before it went away."

He was quiet for a moment.

"You should tell Tsunade when you see her." He said. She turned back to look at him, he had his elbows on her bed with his chin resting on his clasped hands looking deep in thought.

She giggled causing him to look at her with a very strange expression.

"What?" He breathed.

"You shouldn't look so serious Naruto-kun, it doesn't fit you." She said reaching out her left hand to touch his face but he grabbed it instead.

"I have something for you." He said quietly reaching into his breast pocket on his jacket.

"You do?" Did he get her a present?

"Hanabi said you dropped this," He said pulling on the silver ring and holding it in front of her his other hand still holding hers.

She looked at it for a very long silent moment before looking back at him who had been staring at her.

"Are you coming back?" She asked a sudden sadness filling her. Why did this feeling feel so familiar.

"Yes." Naruto said his voice rasping for some reason.

She nodded reaching for the ring with her free hand but Naruto slipped it on her ring finger. Hinata watched surprised but unable to stop him. When the ring was on her finger he kissed her hand. A very pleasant yet very intense shiver ran from the spot he kissed her through her entire body.

"I'll come back to you." He said quietly looking into her eyes and Hinata could not help the smile that came across her face.

"Are you packed?" She asked suddenly and he shook his head.

"Are you going to?" She asked and he nodded. She looked back to the rain at her window.

"Can you stay with me until I fall back to sleep?" She asked quietly and she felt him nod in her hand.

Hinata settled back into her pillow her hand still in his looking out the window letting the sound the rain pull her back into sleep. She didn't see Naruto leave close to five am; she didn't feel him kiss her check good bye. She didn't hear him promise to come back to her and they could pick up where they left.

Hinata didn't hear or see any of it, but when she dreamed she dreamed of him. And the next morning when she woke up alone she didn't mind because in her memory she remembered him and their moment together and her dream. It was enough to make her smile and make her cry at the same time.

* * *

**TBC - Naruto Goes on his Mission, Hinata has to adjust to not having him around. Meanwhile the elders take advantage of Hinata's current naive state about the man she used to love.**

* * *

**AN: No I never forgot about this fiction I was just having some horrid writers block and I have a job where I work the night shift from 6pm-4am. My sister is graduating in a few weeks and going to go to Baylor so we are really busy getting ready for that. My best friend just had a baby (pics are in my home page) we're still short handed at work and I have 50hrs works weeks. Its really hard to find time to write. **

**Well anyway I hope you guys like this chapter I do. Also, if your worried about the story being a slow progress. Yes. Yes it is. **

* * *


	11. Stagnate Water

**Chapter Eleven  
Stagnate Water**

**

* * *

  
**

Tsunade informed Hinata and her family that in her belief Hinata's sudden condition was due to a massive amount of stress on her which she was unprepared for. She said she thought it had to do with the sudden surrounding, intense training there fore prescribing a long period of rest for Hinata. She apologized for putting her under so much stress at one time; she told Hinata she wouldn't have to return to her training sessions until she felt ready because the last they wanted was for her to have another 'episode'.

Tsunade may have said her episode was stress related, and everyone may have believed that but they weren't there. They didn't experience it, they didn't hear the voices they didn't see the faces. Hinata didn't feel it was stress related. She didn't think she could really believe Tsunade's words of everything being stress related because personally she didn't feel that stressed as much as she felt confused. She knew this training was to help her so she wanted to do it, so she didn't understand when Tsunade canceled her sessions after she claimed progress had been made. She knew in a past life she knew all the people she ran into on a daily basis so she wanted to get to know them again, but with out being allowed to go anywhere or do anything it was near impossible to do that. She knew everything she did she had done before and she wanted to remember that, she wanted to do everything if it could help her but for some reason everyone was against it.

Naruto had told her to tell Tsunade about what she saw. He told her it would be a good idea probably because he thought Tsunade could really help Hinata, but Hinata had her doubts. If the woman was standing just where she was the first day Hinata woke up in the hospital over a month ago how was going to tell going to help? But seeing as how she wasn't even allowed outside her own house she didn't really know how she was going to be able to go see the leader of her village like she was told to.

She spent the first week doing what she could around the house, even helping the servants, or trying to until she got politely scolded by the elders on doing work that was 'beneath' her. So left with nothing to do she thought…a lot. She mostly thought of Naruto and their days together that now seemed too long ago strangely enough. She remembered his proposal and she always remembered his smile, and laugh, and wonderful big blue eyes. She would remember the way she would get so nervous even when he so much as grazed his hand against hers in passing and she would laugh at her self. She was supposed to be married but here she was acting like a silly little school girl, did she act like that when she was a school girl?

It was these long days of thinking that Hinata believed started the nightmares. They were mild at first, just very fuzzy if not confusing sounds or blurry images. Nothing she could really understand even in her dream state and in the morning she would forget them. But soon they progressed and it wasn't long until Hinata's nights became very short and she would wake up in the middle of the night scared and not knowing why. Strange though, sometimes she remembered what she saw, other times she couldn't recall anything.

This morning she tried to remember but it was only starting to make her head hurt so she stopped thinking and just watched the view outside her window. She lay on her stomach watching, her hands tucked under her head under her pillow, her body completely covered by the heavy, and now some what hot quilt. The early morning sun slowly brightened up her room. It was quite pretty; going from a dark blue, to light blue, then to yellow and now into a very pretty golden. She saw the tree outside her window blow steadily in the wind, and she counted the leaves as they flew off the branches. She listened to the bird calls and even heard the servants moving about. She heard doors open and close, she heard foot steps and muffled voices but she never moved. She didn't move until the sun was high in the sky and the golden light was gone replaced by bright morning sun.

She had been awake since before dawn and she was sure it must have been well past seven by now, but she didn't feel tired or sleepy just very unnerved. She didn't remember any faces this time, but there were voices; so many voices, more then she could recall having in a single night. Calling her name, other names, some yelling, others crying, and whispering. It was a great noisy mess and it scared her. She awoke with a sharp breath in her bed only a quarter after five am. The sheets were tangled around her and her long sleeve night shirt was twisted so much she could hardly move. A film of sweat covered her body; she could feel it from her back, to her legs, all the way up to her forehead.

She sat up blinking and running her hands through her tangled sweaty hair trying to clear her mind. She looked around her room, she saw no darkness so black like in her dreams and she heard no voices. Only the front door opening and closing and then hearing footsteps head to her cousin's and sisters training area.

She straitened out her shirt and then her sheets so she could breathe better and still feeling very sleepy she laid back down on her stomach where she stayed for hours until the sun was well in the air and the entire house was awake.

She told herself she had stayed awake because the dream was too scary to want to face again. She didn't want to hear all those voices again and know nothing, she didn't want to see something and not know what it was or who it was. As she thought of this she began to think of what they said, she tried to remember what was said in her head. She tried to remember a name, anything that she could grab on to but too much time had passed and the dream was just a very fuzzy pathetic memory.

So she had laid in bed very awake but never moved. Not even when she heard Hanabi and Neji train and then stop training, or when she heard her father scold some one for doing something. She didn't even move when she felt her stomach grumble for food, she was transfixed on the dreams and memories she couldn't remember.

She turned on her back and rubbed her face, she could still smell the sweat now dry on her body and she knew she would like a shower but she didn't move. She pulled her hands away and caught sight of her wedding ring she had never taken off after Naruto had slipped it on her hand that night in the hospital before he left. She looked at it and a lazy smile crossed her face. In her minds eye she saw his face smiling at her, she saw his eyes looking intensely into hers and she felt herself shudder. It was still so strange to her that he could do so much, even when he wasn't even around her. Had it always been like that?

There was a soft knock on her door but she didn't acknowledge it, she was suddenly in a very weird mood. When they knocked again, they took it upon themselves to open her door.

"Hinata?"

At the voice she sat up and saw Hanabi looked at her from the doorway her hand still on the door knob.

"Yes?"

"Your breakfast is getting cold, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I didn't realize the time; I'll be there in a minute."

Hanabi didn't say anything; she only nodded and walked back out closing the door behind her as she went. Back alone Hinata sighed, she didn't really want to go to breakfast, but she was hungry.

Breakfast was just as it had been since her first day. Quiet and down to business, Neji and her father spoke Hanabi kept to herself and no one spoke to her. Her father and Neji acknowledged her when she joined them but they didn't mention anything about her still being dressed in her pajamas while they all wore regular clothes. She wasn't sure why but this annoyed her. She would have figured considering how much of an effort they were taking to keep her 'relaxed' they would have noticed her almost disheveled look at their breakfast table. The fact that they didn't, or they just didn't want to bring attention to it almost down right angered her. It was one thing to walk on eggshells it was another to completely ignore her!

"Is the food not good?"

"What?" She looked up quickly from her chopsticks and untouched food to her father.

"Is the food not good? You have not touched it."

"Oh no," She stuck her chopsticks in the food and moved it around. "No, I'm sure its fine."

"Are you okay Hinata?"

She looked up at her father again.

"May I go into town today?" She asked with out thinking.

"Why? Is there some place you need to be?"

"Well…no, but I-I just wanted to get out of the house…" She said quietly feeling herself blush.

"You can work in your garden." He offered and Hinata was only slightly stunned by this. "I believe some of the elders have been keeping it up in your absence but I believe they would be very grateful to have your help. You always did like gardening."

"Oh…" Hinata's heart sank. "O-okay, sure…"

The subject was obviously closed when her father turned back to her cousin to continue their previous discussion. Hinata continued to pick and nibble at her food trying not to look as sad as she felt.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Her skin was milk white under the soft glow of the moonlight. He ran a hand up her arm savoring the wonderful silk like texture of her skin. He bent his head low, his head brushing her own as he inhaled her signature scent of her. A scent he had imprinted in his brain as his entire house began to smell like her. _

_He looked at her, studying the curves of her face as she slept completely sound in his bed wearing nothing but his dark blue sheets. Her sea of raven hair was around her head but off her pale shoulders, his fingers trailed off her shoulder wrapping a strand of soft silk around his fingers. He grazed her cheek and she made a small sound slightly moving her head. He moved closer to her ear; gently kissing just under her ear lobe as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. In her sleep she moved closer to him burying her head in his bare chest and taking a deep breath._

_"I'm in love with you Hinata." He whispered so quietly in her ear he hardly heard the words himself. He looked at her face for a response, but the sleeping girl didn't move or stir, she only slept soundly. _

"Naruto!"

He opened his eyes lazily and blinking at the horizon in front of him. The sun was very bright, shinning through the high tree tops above them. He rubbed his eyes hard seeing spots before he looked up again and yawned. Shikamaru was already up standing in front of him ready to go.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked blinking at the sun.

"Looks like mid morning." Shikamaru answered and Naruto continued to wake up. They left behind schedule, but surprisingly Shikamaru didn't ask about it, he only asked how Hinata was and when Naruto said fine they left it at that.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked suddenly watching him strangely.

"Yeah, just sore." Naruto said hearing his spine crack in at least twenty different places.

"Did you sleep okay?"

Naruto thought of his sleep, he vaguely remembered a dream; a dream of a sleeping woman, a dream that haunted him a lot lately. He shrugged.

"Alright I guess, why? Are you suddenly concerned of my comfort? Getting soft Shikamaru?" Naruto teased going for his pack.

"You were talking in your sleep," Shikamaru offered and Naruto paused before getting his pack on.

"About what?" He asked.

"Nothing I could make out," His friend answered getting a cigarette from his pocket. "We should get moving, if we keep this pace we should be in enemy territory soon." Shikamaru said not looking back.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed and in a flash they were off through the trees. It didn't take long for the two men to reach the border, though in Naruto's opinion it did take a little bit longer then he would have liked. If Shikamaru hadn't had stopped the night before and demand they take a short rest they would have made to the sand early the next morning. But Naruto was not the appointed caption of this mission, Shikamaru was. Naruto cursed Tsunade several times every time Shikamaru suggested they take it easy on their urgent mission.

So it had taken a bit longer then he expected they did make to the border and when they did it seemed everyone was trying to avoid looking at Naruto. He was annoyed. It seemed a lot more people know of Hinata's condition which was alarming considering it was supposed to be secret, and they also seemed to know more about her relationship with him then he ever remembered talking about. Why couldn't some people just keep their damn mouth shut?

Strange looks aside, it didn't take him long to realize how tense it really was. He had been at the boarder many times before, and they had been on the brink of war more then once, but this time things were definitely different. Everyone was on edge; everyone eyed everyone else with extreme caution. No wonder Shikamaru told them to expect to be called, hell Naruto was surprised they weren't attacked when they got there with the way everyone was acting now. He nodded to several people he knew following Shikamaru in but their return greeting was something smaller then a nod or nothing at all. Deciding it could be one of several things, Naruto thought it best not to dwell on unfriendly greetings and focus on the mission at hand.

He followed Shikamaru to a tent in the center of the camp. It was hot and sticky in the tent which was a vast difference to the cool weather outside. The tent had a large table in the middle with several chairs surrounding it. The table was littered with maps, papers with coffee stains, and pictures. Someone in the room moved over to them and said something to Shikamaru; Naruto didn't catch their exchange he was already taking in the pictures on the table. One in particular caught his interest; a figure clad in black from head to toe was scaling a tree. It was a blurry picture taken in a rush but it was enough. With a one glance Naruto knew, he knew his target and he knew what they looked like.

"This was taken by the last team who went looking," Shikamaru said stepping up behind him. "It was the first picture we got of them; the team however has no recollection of going on the mission or even being assigned to it."

"Where?" Naruto asked picking the picture up.

"About fifty miles from here or at least that's what a team of mine could deduce. Most of what we know is all guess work since those who have come in contact are no help."

"Is there a team set up?" Naruto asked taking another picture in hand.

"Not this time." Shikamaru said looking at the table next to him. "I think this time we'll have better luck with just the two of us. Its harder to sense two people then it is to catch five."

Naruto nodded. He could see the logic in this and if it as flawed he couldn't really care enough about the flaws to stop it. He wanted to find them fast and find out what happened. He owed it to Hinata to do this.

"We'll start there," Shikamaru said pointing to a spot on the map that was circled in dark ink with a red flag pinned in it. "Most of the attacks happen around this area or near it, this on the way to one of the check points so it's usually pretty active. However most of the attacks are scattered so it's hard to anticipate one from the next, we've closed the check point since the last one but I still think it's a good place to start. The farther we get out the more likely it is we'll find something."

"Any idea where the main camp is?" Naruto asked taking in all the new information.

"No, and I wouldn't put it above them to have it underground either, but like I said we'll start here and work our way out to the north. Here is where our defense lines end and a good ninety percent of this land is unclaimed and uninhabited, it's a thick marsh land though so except anything from animals to attacks."

"Right, when do we leave?" Naruto asked memorizing the layout of the map and all its marked trails and check points.

"We should leave after midnight when it's darkest; that way we can reach that check point just before dawn, we can make camp there and travel by night."

"I thought you said the majority of those attacks were at that check points."

"They are, but we have to start somewhere." Shikamaru continued and Naruto nodded in agreement."Okay." Naruto said.

"You can get something to eat in the mess hall and maybe get some sleep if you want; we'll meet at the north entrance at midnight." Shikamaru said making his way out of the tent.

Naruto agreed but stayed a bit longer making as many mental notes possible to memorize each and every photo of the enemy.

"Why at midnight? We could just leave now and make good with our time instead of sitting around here turning into stagnate water and waiting." Naruto said trying to give Shikamaru a hint about his paced way of doing things.

"We will leave at midnight." Shikamaru said in a tone that meant no more questions disappearing out of the tent completely leaving Naruto very annoyed.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Tsunade stared at the large screen in the dark room for the better part of an hour. The images never changed, nothing moved and nothing suddenly came to her but she stared at it like it would any second. The images of Hinata's latest brain scan and proved to be as useful as everything else, completely useless and still Tsunade did not look away.

In her head she rethought of everything she had decided to do up until now. She thought she had been making progress watching Hinata fight with Neji, but when she spoke to the girl it was always just the same. She wanted to believe she was making progress maybe that was why she said it. But looking back, and looking at the perfectly healthy images of Hinata's brain she was beginning to doubt they had made any progress at all. By all accounts she had read on brain injuries and memory and what she herself knew in the medical profession something would have to have shown up eventually. She expected a dark unfamiliar mass, really she hoped for it because at least that would have been something to go on. But she had been given nothing, by all accounts Hinata was perfectly fine, her brain and every part were in perfect working order.

"I'm going home,"

Startled out of her thoughts Tsunade turned around to her pink haired assistant and nodded.

"It's late, I'm surprised you're still here." She said going back to her images.

"I had work I needed to do," Sakura said and began to leave. "I'll be back in the morning."

"You have tomorrow off Sakura," Tsunade called back.

"Even better, by the way Shizune told me to tell you, you locked her out of your apartment again…" Sakura kept talking but Tsunade wasn't listening, she had caught on to something Sakura had said and looked back at the perfectly fine brain images.

'"That's it," She said stopping Sakura in mid sentence.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade turned off the bright florescent walls of light and turned to her assistant.

"Tell Hinata to be in my office first thing tomorrow morning." She said and before Sakura could ask anything else Tsunade was out of the building and back in her library looking through scrolls.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Her shoes skimmed the very top of the water making large ripples appear under her feet. She sat on the ledge above the garden she was told had been her mothers, and then her own until she had moved out two years ago. She sat in a daze watching the water make circular patterns. She had helped in her garden like her father has suggested, and she had been enjoying it until the elder who was in the garden at the time began to scold her for doing things wrong. Hinata honestly didn't know how it was wrong, but instead of asking she simply stopped what she had been doing and went to sit at the koi pond. She sat for a long while just letting her mind wonder peacefully from thought to thought. She vaguely thought for a moment how her life was like this water pond right now; at one time it must have been flowing and free to go where it pleased and do as it liked and then one day it was trapped. Trapped in this pond, in this house against its will, being forced to stand still and become stagnate water instead of the flowing, free, beautiful thing it used to be.

She laughed at herself for being so melodramatic kicking the water up and watching large drops fall back into the water but heard nothing. She looked hard at the water and listened to nothing, no wind, no birds, nothing but silence. She saw her world of green plants, and water spin into each other until she was surrounded by darkness, the darkness from her dreams. She was about to scream when it broke and blinding white light almost burned her eyes, she tried to scream again but she made no sound. The white disappeared fading into orange, and the air around her was warm, then hot and smelled of fire. She heard a loud painful scream and a loud explosion; she felt the heat as if it was on her face.

_"NARUTO!"_ A voice. Her voice!

_"NARUTO!"_ Someone else's voice. A female…but who?

She heard him scream again and again and the orange light turned into a dark frightening red. And then she heard another name; a strange name she had never heard before. She listened again to the commotion in her head until everything stopped and she staring at the now settled water.

She felt her shoulder move and she shook her head looking around.

"Hinata?"

She looked up meeting the familiar white eyes of the elder she had attempted to help in the garden.

"Hinata darling, are you feeling well?" The old woman's voice was concerned as she bent over.

Hinata nodded slowly as her attention went back to the steady water growing darker with the setting sun.

"I had the strangest dream," She said recalling every second of it for the first time.

"A dream? Right now? Did you fall asleep?"

"At least I think it was a dream…"

"What was it?" The woman asked quietly touching her shoulder gently. The contact almost startled her but when she finally looked back at the concered face of the woman's eyes Hinata's mind held only one question.

"Elder-sama," The woman didn't move. "Who is Sasuke?"

* * *

**AN: No I never forget about this story. short chapter I know but the next one will be better :) Moving in about three weeks so I will be with out internet, but I will be with a computer and no tv, so plenty of time to do some damn writing :-D**

**Also I'm going to A-kon this year!! So excited about that!  
**


	12. Questions

**_IMPORTANT!_ Please go back and read the redone last scene of the previous chapter. It is the only way the majority of this chapter will make any sense! Sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
"Questions"**

* * *

The room was smaller then her own bedroom, it was also a bit stuffy and the smell of incense and tea hung over head. There was no furniture in this room, just the large sliding door they had entered and two pillows in the center. An assortment of candles surrounded them giving them the only light now that the sun had decided to retire for the day.

Hinata sat on her knees looking down at her fisted hands on her lap. That…dream…or whatever it was had been so real and so strong she just couldn't let it go, she spoke to the first person she saw. It wasn't like her dreams at night where she remembered them but couldn't remember what they said or everything was fuzzy; it was crisp and clear as day, as if she was right there while it happened. Even in this dark musky room she could still smell the ash and fire in the air, she could still feel the heat on her skin, and she still heard those two voices call out to Sasuke and Naruto.

A white cup of tea was placed in front of her and she looked up at the smiling elder. The elder woman who had been the first of the family to speak to her when she came home, the woman who told her who she was and who her mother had been. The woman who told her about Naruto but didn't tell her why, she was a strange woman and Hinata still wanted to know so much but right now she was being so kind to her. Even after Hinata asked who Sasuke had been the woman did not panic or go into some sort of shock as she was sure anyone else had. Instead she had simply smiled gently at Hinata and invited her into her meditation room for tea. It was perhaps that one gesture that made Hinata want to stay and ask every question she could think of to this woman. After all if she didn't want to answer them, why would she have invited her in for tea in the first place?

"Now my child," The woman took the pillow across from Hinata gracefully. "Why do you ask me of Sasuke?"

"Do you know who he is?"

"There is not a soul in our village who does not," She drank her tea steadily but Hinata kept her eyes fixed on the woman.

"In my…dream…" Hinata started when she realized the woman was not going to elaborate on what she just said. "There was heat…like fire, I could even smell it, and there was screaming. Someone screamed for Naruto, and then someone screamed out 'Sasuke'. Elder-sama, please, who is Sasuke?"

The woman put down her tea cup and looked at the dark liquid inside it for a long time before sighing.

"I don't think anyone else will tell you seeing as how they are afraid of you."

"Afraid…?" Hinata whispered wanting to know what that meant, but the elder began to speak.

"Sasuke, or Uchiha Sasuke as he was known by was the last living member of the Uchiha clan of the leaf."

"Uchiha…" Hinata whispered the name hoping to trigger some memory but nothing came.

"Many years ago the clan was massacred,"

"Massacred?"

"Yes, the entire clan, save the child,"

"Oh my…" Hinata tried to understand what this really meant. She knew she was apart of a clan, a very large clan, what would it be like to be the only one left?

"Yes very sad," The elder agreed and drank her tea again.

"What happened?"

"He grew up, became a shinobi and if I remember correctly became part Kakashi's team; him, that pink haired medic, and the other one."

'Pink haired medic…' "Sakura?"

"Yes that's her name,"

"Sakura knows Sasuke? Then I should ask Sakura about…"

"Correction my child, Sakura _knew_ Sasuke."

Hinata frowned confused.

"I do not know the details, so pardon if there are many holes in the story, but I believe one day the Uchiha decided to leave the village."

"Leave, why?"

"Only those involved would know that answer, but I do know his remaining team continued to search for him. That I know because you and your cousin were dragged into the search parties many times to aid Uzumaki's team."

"Naruto?"

"Such a waste in the end really, quite pitiful and after all that he is still allowed to roam the village."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked beginning to lean forward. "What was a waste? Why was I involved?"

"Your help was requested, I was against it but your father never stopped you."

"Why was it a waste?" She repeated and the elder looked into her eyes.

"I believe it was a rescue attempt to save the Uchiha life, to bring him home."

"But he didn't come home?"

"No dear, he did not."

"Why not?"

"Because the Uzumaki killed him."

Had Hinata been carrying her cup she would have dropped it. Her hands were still balled into fists on her lap though now they were trembling; her eyes had left the elders face falling to her hands trying to understand what she just heard.

Naruto killed him? Naruto? Her Naruto? The man who proposed to her? The man who…

"_I never thought I would find someone who felt like you did about me."_

"I don't believe that," Hinata said straightening up.

"You don't?" The elder looked amused.

"I can not believe Naruto would ever kill someone."

The elder laughed, and for some reason Hinata was insulted.

"My child you do know; him, all of your friends, your cousin, your sister, even your father at one time and you are ninja's."

"Yes but…"

"A ninja sworn to protect our village from all enemies, a ninja taught to kill, trained as a child in the art of assassination."

"I…"

"Hinata darling, you are a sweet girl, but even you have blood stained on your hands. That was your life child, you were a ninja, and you killed a lot of people just like your friends."

She was too stunned to speak. She knew that she was a ninja; she had heard everyone say it more then once. She even held long conversations with Naruto about what it meant, about what she did. He told her she went on mission and she hurt people but only to protect herself, but he never told her…

She shut her eyes tightly.

"_A ninja…protects. We protect this village and everyone who lives in it, we protect those who ask for our help and many times we must act on that protection. Sometimes we must do what is necessary to succeed in that."_

How could she have been so stupid?

"Naruto told me we hurt others to protect ourselves and those we care about,"

"That is a very noble way of looking at it." The elder answered.

"But you said Sasuke was his team mate, like Sakura…" In her mind she saw Naruto and Sakura together, they were smiling and joking like she had seen them constantly in the past few months. She thought of Kiba and Shino and how nice they were always were. How they always told her of their mission and how much Akamaru loved to put his head on her lap...

How could Sasuke and Naruto be…and he would still…

"Why did he kill Sasuke?" She didn't look up from her shaking hands and she knew her voice was quivering but she had to know. And right now this woman was the only one telling her anything.

"Because child, there is a side to your Naruto that you fail to see."

"A side?" Hinata repeated confused and in her head something Hanabi had once said was brought back to the surface. Was that was Hanabi was talking about, did the elders dislike him so much because of what he did to his team mate? That didn't make much sense either, if the elders knew and hated him for it then why did people like Sakura and everyone else not mind at all, and Sakura had been there…hadn't she? Was it possible Sakura didn't know either and Naruto just never told her?

"Has no one told you yet child?" The elder's voice was one of mild surprised. And when Hinata finally looked up she saw the elder's eyes closed as she frowned deeply.

"Tell me what?" Hinata asked but something told her she wasn't going to like the answer.

"The man you love is not all that he seems." She said not looking at Hinata who really did not understand what that was supposed to mean.

"…what…?"

"Twenty years ago, when you were born our village was attacked and destroyed by something from the very pits of hell itself. A demon of fire, a demon so blood thirsty it killed everyone and anyone who got in its path and nothing could stop it."

"A what…" Hinata tried put it together but it was just so confusing. What was this woman talking about? What did that have to do with Naruto?

"The only way to stop it was to trap it, and Yodame did so. In the body of a child."

"A child?"

"Your Naruto dear, he holds a demon, the demon who almost destroyed our village that night. The very thing that claimed thousands of innocent lives just for the sport."

"He…" She didn't believe it.

"The reports may say differently but I believe it was that demon who killed the last Uchiha that day. I believe that boy lost control; I have never trusted him. How can a boy like that be expected to control something so powerful?" She looked up at Hinata and smirked at the horrified look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that lady Hyuuga, it is unbecoming," She scolded and Hinata closed her mouth before she continued. "It's all in Konoha's history. Everyone knows child, you can ask anyone we all know it's not longer a secret. Ask any of your friends who the vessel for the nine tails is, and they will all tell you the same."

Hinata didn't know how to speak. She stared at her now shaking hands trying to processing everything to make some sort of sense in her head. Everything the elder was telling her it sounded so…obscured. There was no way the Naruto she knew was the keeper of some demon who attacked the village, and there was no way that same man could have kill his own team mate! No it wasn't true! There was no way it could be true!

"I know it is a lot to hear but believe me you have already heard it before. After all two years ago you willingly married that man knowing what he held inside him. After you already knew what he had done in his past and all that he was you still chose to be with him." The elder spoke and then Hinata saw her old wrinkled and cold hand cover her left obscuring the sight of her ring.

"I…" Hinata tried but no words could form.

"Its late child, you should get some rest. If you still do not believe me then please feel free to look into the matter yourself tomorrow, I will speak to your father about letting you into town if you so wish."

Hinata saw the cup of untouched tea be lifted by the woman and out of her sight. She heard the woman shuffle away to the other side and opened the sliding door to empty the contents of the cups into the dirt. Hinata heard the sound of the night; she felt the cool breeze fly through the room relieving her from the hot musky smell of the dark room. She breathed in deep cool fresh air and said good night to the elder with a respected bow and left.

She walked across the courtyard to her part of the pain house. Her mind was still trying to understand everything the woman had just told her. Naruto killing his team mate? A demon?

In the middle of the courtyard under the bright moon and stars she stopped walking and gasped. The dream…the fire and heat…was that was it was? It had to be! She heard the names, she heard the explosions, and she was told she had been there. Was she there that day Sasuke was killed? What had really happened?

"Hinata?" Startled out of her thoughts she looked up and turned to the harsh voice some what relieved to see her very stern and sometimes scary cousin.

"Neji,"

"I've been looking for you. Sakura called, she said the Hokage would like to see you early in the morning."

Hinata nodded and continued to her bedroom when she stopped again.

"Neji?" Looking back she saw her cousin hadn't moved but looked at her waiting for her to continue, but she stopped herself. Maybe she shouldn't ask Neji of things she didn't completely know just yet.

"Yes?"

"It's nothing, never mind."

He nodded and gave her a small bow.

"Good night then Hinata,"

"Good night Neji."

***~*~*~*~***

From branch to branch high above ground Naruto and Shikamaru traveled fast and silently. Naruto kept his mind so focused on the mission he momentarily forgot Shikamaru current position on his right out of sight range. When his radio crackled in his ear Naruto almost lost footing but recovered quickly by jumping to the next tree.

"ETA to first check point two hours." Shikamaru voiced in his ear.

"Right,"

"Survey the area and regroup at the rendezvous point at five hundred hours."

"Right,"

"Naruto," Shikamaru voice was dark now.

"What?"

"Survey _only_, if you see the enemy retreat before you are noticed and only engage in combat if you are attacked first."

"I know," Naruto grumbled getting really annoyed of his friend's constant worrying.

"I'm switching frequencies, do the same."

"Right."

Naruto veered off to his left dropping silently on the ground switching the frequency in his radio to the longest distance allowed. Putting his senses on their highest alert he began to make his was steadily and swiftly to the check point of the first attack. He would not engage if the enemy was present just as he promised but damn did he hope to all the gods in all the heavens above the saw him coming.

***~*~*~*~*~***

With a dark blue hand towel she whipped the condensation off her bathroom mirror reveling her own face. She didn't know how long she had spent in the shower letting the hot water scold her body, but she did notice her shoulders, chest, and stomach were still red so it must have been a very long time. She tried to make sense of everything she had just heard but it made her head hurt so she concentrated on bathing and then on the hot water hitting her skin.

She grabbed a large blue bath towel to dry her body and that's when she caught sight of her scars again. As if seeing them for the first time she slowly gazed over the small scarps on her arms, wrists, and legs. She looked back at her stomach to see the very faded on her rib cage, and then again at the slightly more visible one on her opposite side going down from the middle of her rib cage to the top of her hip. She moved her hair aside and looked with new fascination at the pink on at her neck.

How many of those scars did she get when she went to kill someone? How many were given to her because the other person only tried to defend their own life?

Feeling a very heavy Burdon coming over her she pushed the thoughts from her head and tried as fast as she could. She roughly combed her hair until it was smooth but she had tears in her eyes from the pain of the tangles. She dressed even quickly and left the bathroom mirror shutting the light off behind her. She crawled into bed and buried herself under the large heavy quilt and into her large soft pillows.

At her window she saw the moon and she heard the wind. She watched the clouds move across the sky giving her patches of sky to see the stars. She shut her eyes feeling the first tears trying to blink them away as all her thoughts consumed her again.

What was she? Was she the once heiress to this family she was with or a cold blooded killer? Who were all the people who said they had been her friends? Who was Naruto?

She closed her eyes and saw the bright blue of his own as he smiled at her. She felt his touch from his kiss that night at the pond. He heard his voice asking her to marry him.

"Naruto…"

She tried to catch her breath but when his face flashed in her mind again she lost control and cried herself to sleep.

***~*~*~*~*~***

"_I love you…"_

"…_leave… just get out..."_

"_No…"_

***~*~*~*~*~***

Naruto kicked a small pebble into a bush frowning. Just exactly what was he supposed to be looking for? Some scroll that would explain every question they had? This mission was useless! He shouldn't be here in this disserted check point looking for non existent clues! He should be leading a team of ruthless killers to find those bastards!

He looked around the get using his eyes and keen senses to scan the area. Still nothing just as it had been for the last hour.

What the hell did Shikamaru expect to find? And why the hell did he agree to this worthless mission!

"Naruto!" Shikamaru barked in his ear and with out thinking Naruto pulled out his kunai and readied for attack.

"Yeah," He asked back pushing his senses father out but still sensing nothing around him but the forest and wind.

"Meet at the rendezvous point now,"

"What happened?"

"Go now."

Naruto jumped back into the trees heading west to their agreed meeting sight wondering what the hell Shikamaru was going to pull this time.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

She was walking down a hallway; carpet was at her feet and something filling the air in a delicious smell. There was a light up a head, a short ways along with louder noise of someone running water and humming.

She tried to call out to them but her voice didn't work. She tried to walk faster but her legs didn't carry her any faster.

She continued walking out of the hall way and into a living room…she was in someone's house. She looked around noticing the pretty view of village below from the balcony, the large television in front of the very comfortable looking couches and then she smelled the smell again. She turned her head seeing a figure in the kitchen over the counter. They were humming a familiar tune with their backs to them, their back of long black hair wearing dark blue pants and a white t-shirt. She saw them reach up above them and caught the glimmer of the ring on their left hand and she gasped.

She tried to move her legs to them but they wouldn't move. She tried to call out but her voice didn't work.

She heard the front door at her side open and then close. She heard someone call her name and then the figure in the kitchen turned around smiling such a honest and perfect smile Hinata stopped trying to move or speak.

The girl in her dream was her…but so different…so happy…

"Naruto!" She cried walking out of the kitchen to run to the man who was standing by the door.

Hinata turned looking at Naruto and his perfect smile and wonderful warm blue eyes as he swept the dream Hinata up in his arms and Hinata herself wanted to cry. She watched the scene as the two kissed lovingly and she wished she could feel it herself.

Then the girl said something but Hinata didn't understand what it was. Then Naruto responded but she still didn't understand. She started to get confused and frightened, they started to speak in nothing but weird noises. As she stood in the living room confused, the room spun out of from under her replaced by hot orange and red flames licking at her skin. She tried to scream but her voice didn't work, she looked around for anything familiar. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak and the hot flames burned her skin.

"_Hinata!"_ Someone cried and she turned franticly. Who said her name? Where were they? She tried to call out to them but her voice still refused to work.

"_Hinata!"_ They called again and this time when she looked around she saw him. He was reached out to her, his hands trying to reach her own and she clawed at the air to get to him. She tried to say his name, she tried to say anything but her voice still didn't work, and then she realized something was choking her.

Something had a tight death grip around her neck and squeezing harder by the second. She looked up and with horror saw herself! White eyes almost glowing in the bright flames surrounding them. Hinata tried to call at her self but she never moved and now she couldn't breathe. She looked over to Naruto for help but he stood aside smiling his eyes as red as the flames around them.

When Hinata woke up she was completely drenched in sweat and screaming. Neji and her father were in her room at her bedside; her father had his arms on her shoulders and had obviously been shaking her awake. Neji had scratches on his face and neck looking with intense worry. Hinata looked from face to face between the men and her breathing started to calm. Her father loosened his grip on her and pulled her up.

"It was just a nightmare," He said and Hinata tried to nod but her eyes fell again upon her ring. She closed her fist and pulled it to her chest cradling it with her right hand and hunching forward.

What was happening to her?

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Naruto landed silently on the ground in one swift motion next to his team leader who was concentrating hard on something at his feet.

"What is it?" Naruto asked stepping up closer but Shikamaru nodded to the ground and then kicked something with his foot. Naruto's eyes followed and at first he only saw a dark lump but the closer he looked his eyes widened and his breath caught.

"A hostage," Shikamaru said evenly but when Naruto looked he saw a distinct Nara smirk.

* * *

**TBC-**


	13. The Start of Something New

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Start of Something New  
**

* * *

Sitting on the wooden bench next to her silent cousin Hinata looked down at her fingers examining her nails with her waiting time instead of allowing her brain to think on the previous day or that morning like it wanted to. Looking down at her long almost dainty fingers she noticed one of her cuticles was turning into a hang nail. She frowned thinking of biting it off, but then wondered if she normally bit her nails. They were short and not painted like she saw many of the girls, but well groomed considering all she had been told of her 'life style'. Maybe she didn't and her cousin would think something was off if she did, then again, that hang nail was annoying and painful now that poked at it. She flicked at it with her other nail causing it to split from her skin and began to bleed; she hissed at the pain causing attention from her body guard.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"Nothing, just a hang nail." She said showing her finger and the small amount of blood. She decided to just peel it completely off and deal with the pain; brining her finger to her teeth she grabbed the loose skin and slowly peeled it off her finger. She hissed again at the much sharper pain and started to suck the blood out of her finger.

Feeling a strange but familiar feeling she turned back to her cousin seeing a strange expression on his face as he watched her. She met his eyes noticing the scratch marks from that morning were still very visible and red on his cheek. She didn't ask him if she had been the one who did that, she didn't want to know, but she figured it was her which was all the more reason she completely avoided looking at him all morning. But now, meeting his eyes and seeing those angry red marks again only made her minds eye remember Naruto and his angry, scary red eyes as she choked to death. She felt her stomach shudder and begin to make its way through her body when she distracted herself.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked Neji trying to break the tension in her own body.

"No reason," He said and looked forward again. She didn't like the way Neji looked at her sometimes, she wanted to persist why but the door opened and Sakura peeked out asking them to come in.

"So sorry about the wait guys," Sakura said nodding her head toward them and back into the room behind her.

"No worries." Neji answered and Hinata saw how Sakura noticed the scratches on his face.

"Wow Neji who laid a good one on you?" Sakura asked after she smiled to Hinata.

"Just some training mishaps." Neji lied and Sakura give a sweet laugh.

"Hanabi getting that good eh? Maybe she'll give the great Neji a run for his money soon."

"I was distracted." Neji said clearly not as amused as Sakura but avoiding Hinata entirely.

"Now now, don't be such a grump I can fix those if you want, they look a bit painful."

"Later then, right now we are expected to speak to the Hokage," Neji answered and on cue Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Good morning," Tsunade said standing up.

"Good morning." Neji and Hinata said in unison.

"How are you this morning Hinata?" Tsunade asked and even though a flash of her nightmare and lingering whispered of the night before flashed through her head Hinata replied she was quite well and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it, how have you been doing with your memory loss?" She had sat down again and was looking through papers as she asked the question so Hinata didn't think she noticed when she gulped and looked down quickly to the floor.

"Hinata?" Tsunade asked and Hinata looked up under here eyes feeling the flush on her face only grow hotter as gold eyes seemed to search her mind.

"I-I'm fine H-Hokage-sama."

"That's not what I asked," Tsunade transfixed her eyes on Hinata and it was all she could do to stop the sudden feel of crying.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized quickly bowing her head. "To answer your questions my memory loss is…"

'_Because the Uzumaki killed him...'_

"Confusing," Hinata said quietly.

"Confusing?" Tsunade repeated very intrigued by the girl's words.

Hinata's fist clenched by her sides and her jaw shut tight as she tried to calm her shaking nerves. In her head she heard everything the elder had told her the night before, she saw the dream in her head as clear as day. She saw Naruto smiling at her at the ramen bar, she saw him looking at her with such intensity at the rock, she saw him put the ring on her finger in the hospital and then she saw those dreadful red eyes.

"What do you mean by confusing Hinata?" Tsunade asked kindly but Hinata didn't hear her.

"That day with Hanabi and Neji I heard voices," She blurted out meeting the Hokage's eyes.

"Voices?" Tsunade repeated.

"Yes, so many voices. They were whispering, and yelling, some were screaming some laughing…it was overwhelming and my head felt like it was about to explode. I don't remember passing out but I remember the hospital bed."

"I see, and have you-"

"And since then I've had really strange dreams. I hear people talking but I can't understand what their saying or I see images but the faces are all blurry but I know they happened but I can't see who it is or what's happening."

Tsunade was quiet letting the girl continue noticing the tears at the corners of her eyes and the sudden but growing flush of her face.

"I don't know if they are memories and I don't know what it means but is confusing and scary and no one will talk to me. No one will answer me and everyone is scared I'll just pass out again and I don't know what to do!"

She was visibly shaking in front of the village leader and had she been in any other state of thought rather then complete frustration and confusion she would have been embarrassed with her self but as it was Hinata only wanted answers. She felt arms around her, startled she turned to see Sakura's friendly face smiling at her trying to coax her to take a seat that had been brought for her by her cousin. She obliged but for some reason didn't stop shaking or noticed the tears now beginning to crawl slowly down her cheeks.

"I understand your frustrations Hinata, and let me begin by apologizing to you. I gave the order not to answer your questions or to assist you, I had no idea what I was or am dealing with in your condition and I could not afford to make a mistake or trigger something drastic so I had to take the necessary precautions until I understood it better. Not just for you but for everyone involved."

Next to her she saw Neji sit down but she didn't dare look at him. She saw Sakura walk back behind the desk next to Tsunade's large chair and stand perfectly still. When Tsunade spoke again Hinata met her eyes hoping her face didn't show the frustration and anger she was beginning to feel.

"I never intended to cause you any more mental or physical pain, and for that I am truly sorry." The woman was so diplomatic about her words but at the same time watching her face Hinata saw sincerity and when she nodded her acceptance she felt some of her anger melt away.

"On a much more positive note," Tsunade continued. "I believe I have begun to understand this mystery and I believe your sudden out burst has only proved my theories correct."

"Theories?" Hinata repeated remembering the other theories the Hokage had also attempted to prove.

"Based on other testimonies, other ninjitsu's and other blood limits that can and have reported to exists I know there is nothing in existence that can completely wipe a memory. The brain is far to complicated for even charka scanning, so a jitsu of any sort is simply not possible."

"Then what happened?" Hinata asked only getting more confused as she listened.

"Shikamaru has reported similar activity with some of his men at the border, though none have been as severe and all have recovered their memories in a matter of a week or two. Based on those testimonies and everything I have seen with Hinata I believe they preformed that jitsu on Hinata in hopes to rid an enemy but there was a miscalculation, a slip up and something drastic happened as a result."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked still not getting the picture and just getting frustrated.

"I don't believe they intended to erase your memory completely, I believe something happened in the process and as a result of the force your mind tried to save you in any way it knew how. The result of which was locking or memories."

"So then…I did this to my self?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, as of now that is the only thing that makes the most sense."

"Makes the most sense?" Neji asked sounded offended.

"Medically there is nothing wrong with Hinata. All her brain scan are completely healthy, there are is no visible damage that could answer anything."

"If I did this to myself, how can I fix it?"

At this Tsunade gave a smile. "Imagine a locked box,"

"A box?" Hinata repeated.

"A box of your memories but no key."

"My memories are a locked box?" Hinata repeated and the Hokage smiled patiently.

"Locked _in_ a box," She clarified.

"How is she supposed to get the key?" Neji asked and Hinata remained confused.

"That can make things a bit complicated," Tsuande continued even despite the surprised looks around the room. "If your memories were in fact gone, completely whipped away, then there is no way your body would have known how to save you against Neji's attacks or instinct to know anything else we had thrown at you in our previous tests. Meaning there has to be some kind of subconscious thought going on to save your life, it could be your body has flipped into survival mode using everything it already knew, and if so then that means your memories only seem to be out reach for your conscious mind.

"Okay," Hinata said trying to follow.

"You said so yourself you have dreams that are confusing and frightening but you believe they are your memories.

"I said I wasn't sure,"

"Well either way its worth investigating,"

"But the dreams are my subconscious thoughts then…" Hinata thought it over. "How can I get those into my conscious thought if your theory is correct?

"Do you remember what you were doing when you first heard the voices?"

"Sitting on the porch,"

"Were you doing anything?"

"No…nothing, father had sent me to watch Hanabi and Neji…"

"You were looking at your ring." Neji broke in grabbing her left hand making Hinata gasp in surprise at his sudden firm grip.

"Ah, your wedding ring." Tsunade said with a small smile crossing her lips.

"So then based on what you said…Hinata will remember if she looks at things from her past?" Sakura spoke for the first time causing Hinata to look her way and see her anxious green eyes look back at Hinata.

"Well it's not a bad place to start," Tsunade said shrugging.

Besides her Sakura smiled like a little girl getting a new doll with her hands clasping in front o her. Next to her Neji still held her hand but had loosened his grip considerably, and in front of her the Hokage sat almost beaming at her discovery. It made sense, well it made a lot of sense and fit in with a lot of things had had happened expect one very important detail.

"I think you're wrong." Hinata said taking her hand out of her cousins'.

"I'm sorry?" Tsunade asked and Hinata ignored the looks she was getting from the two other occupants in the room.

"I was only looking at the ring one time when it happened,"

"Yes but…" Sakura tried but Hinata cut her off again shaking her head.

"Yesterday I was in the garden sitting by the pond when I-I saw something."

"Saw something?" Tsunade said frowning.

"I saw a lot of red light, I even felt something like fire all around me and I heard two voices yell for Naruto and then-"

"_A demon of fire…killed the last Uchiha...Uzumake…"_

"Then what?" Tsunade asked again obviously getting annoyed of Hianta's stalling.

"Then I saw the pond again," Hinata said her hands on her lap. "But I wasn't holding or doing anything out of the ordinary Hokage-sama."

Tsunade frowned deeply and sat back in her chair.

"Well that certainly puts a damper on my theory."

"Perhaps it is still worth a try." Sakura said cheerfully. "After all its not like we've tried absolutely everything yet, it can't hurt."

"Or perhaps it can." Neji said. "If what you're saying does work, how will it work? Hinata ended up in the hospital for two days the first time. What could happen the next time?"

"Well no one could really say," Tsunade shrugged. "But I agree with Sakura, and if it doesn't work we'll be forced to try something else but whatever that is I have no idea so if you could come up with something else I would be very inclined to test it, until then I suggest we try this."

"What if it's too much for her?" Neji asked again.

"We won't know until we try." Tsunade answered.

"But what if…"

"If we do nothing then nothing happens and we stay in this same spot we are in right now for much longer. But if we try this and it doesn't work well at least we tried and we can scratch it off the list until we find something that does. But we won't find anything out until we try something!" Tsunade lost her temper causing Hinata to shrink back but Neji never faltered.

"I understand Hokage-sama but I am only looking out for Hinata's well being."

"I will make his a direct order if I have to Neji." Tsunade's voice was low and Neji shut his mouth. He bowed his head respectfully, acknowledging to his superior he was through.

"Very good," Tsunade continued. "I know it will be hard, but if you can look at your old possessions; clothes, photographs, training weapons, anything that might trigger anything. And when you do write it down and bring it to me, if you have enough maybe we can piece together this puzzle once and for all. Also since your cousin is so inclined to your well being you are not to do this alone, you must have someone with you at all times just in case you do have another fit."

"Do you really think this will work?" Hinata asked trying not to get her hopes up.

"When it comes to matters of the brain nothing is ever certain," Tsunade said but gave Hinata a smile just the same. "But is a place to start and even if it doesn't work we will have at least tried something to make headway."

Hinata looked at the space between Tsunade's desk and the floor digesting her words. _'Nothing is ever certain…'_

"Thank you Hokage-sama," She said standing and bowing.

"Please don't hesitate to see me again Hinata," When Tsunade stood up Hinata nodded and gave her a pleasant smile.

"Oh Neji please stay," Tsunade ordered and Neji nodded obediently as Hinata took her leave.

"I'll walk you out," Sakura voiced coming around the desk by Hinata's side she smiled so kindly to her Hinata couldn't help but smile back.

When the door was closed no one said a word to each other, she wasn't sure if it was because everyone was trying to digest everything that had just been said or if they had completely different things on their minds. Well it didn't matter, Hinata couldn't find anything to say to either of them herself, her mind was going a hundred miles an hour rethinking everything the Hokage said while she also tried to remember all she could from her own strange and frightening dreams.

Dreams…

Why didn't she tell Tsunade of Sasuke? Why didn't she ask if what the elder was true? Surly the Hokage herself would know all the details of everything and anything that happened to her people…

"Hinata,"

She looked up meeting Sakura's kind face who was looking at her strangely.

"Yes?"

"Why did you stop walking? Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, yes I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."

Sakura smiled.

"I would imagine, hell I wouldn't be surprised if your head was completely spinning right now."

As Sakura walked besides her Hinata began to think. Sakura was Naruto's friend, a very good friend judging by everything she had seen when Naruto was there. Not to mention how nice Sakura always was to her, always saying hello never pushing and always so happy when Hinata said hello back.

"Sakura," She spoke quietly. "I was wondering…if…we could talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"I don't want to talk about it here, maybe somewhere private. Can you come to the estate sometime today?"

"I-"

"FOREHEAD!" Someone yelled down the hallway it made Hinata jump. She turned to see a pretty girl with long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail waving cheerfully while she balanced a stack of papers in her other hand.

"PIG!" Sakura yelled back waving as the girl made her way toward them.

"What are you doing up so early?" Sakura asked when the girl got close.

"Got called in," She shrugged. "Lucky I wasn't out with the boys last night eh?"

"Don't be so foul!" Sakura scolded as Hinata stared hard at the blonde.

"Oh hey Hinata, what are you doing here so early?"

"We had a meeting with Tsunade." Sakura answered.

"How'd that go?"

"Business, what are you carrying anyway?"

"Just copies, kind of pointless to be called in for but it is extra pay."

"Ino…" Hinata said slowly watching the smiling girl turn to her with pretty blue eyes.

"That's right." She sang at Hinata smiling big.

Hinata saw something flash around them and she saw dark clouds with heavy rain. She saw large wooden gates open before her and Ino rushed out catch Sakura as she collapsed in her arms. Someone kept walked, a blonde man holding the body of dark haired very handsome man.

"Hinata!" Sakura stood before her now back in the hall way of the tower.

"Who died?" Hinata asked Sakura who looked back confused. Ino stood behind her a worried expression on her face.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, "No one died."

Hinata blinked trying hard to grasp at what she just saw in the blackness of her head but it was gone. She tried to think of who that was, she wanted to remember everything, she tried to see who else was with her.

"I think I need go home, maybe lie down." She said stepping away from Sakura.

"Of course, do you want me to walk with you?"

"No, I'll be fine I know where the house is."

"But…"

"I just want to be alone."

"Okay, did you still want me to come over?" Sakura asked following her a step behind as Hinata walked away from the two women.

"Yes please, when you can."

"Okay I'll call you." Sakura said as Hinata continued to walk down the hallway leaving the two girls behind her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ino was saying.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, I'll tell Neji when he's through with Tsunade." Sakura answered.

Hinata rounded the corner and took the elevator down to the main lobby. From the lobby she walked out the door shivering as a gust of wind blew through her. Looking up at the sky she saw the clouds were getting a very dark gray color to them as the wind picked up. Her mind flashed to what she had just seen in the hallway with Sakura and Ino and she shivered again.

By the time she reached home the wind had picked up considerably and the clouds were becoming near black in color. She could now smell the rain in the air and she shivered again from the cold gusts of wind. She went to her room and opened her closet and drawers trying to find something warm to wear. Finding nothing she began to wonder why she didn't have a sweater in her possession of pants and t-shirts when she remembered Hanabi still had it from when she borrowed it that time. Hearing the rain finally begin to patter on the windows and walls Hinata felt her self getting colder and wanted her sweater.

She went to Hanabi's room and knocked on the door calling to her sister. When she got no answer she tried again hearing thunder strike and making her jump.

"Hanabi, you have my sweater can I have it back?" She asked knocking a third time and then opening the door slowly to peek in.

Hanabi wasn't in the room but a giant mess of clothes, scrolls, and even weapons were thrown about the room and Hinata frowned. Even if her sweater was in there she figured it might be a death trap to go looking for it. Annoyed and now cold, Hinata began to close the door in search of something else when something under the bed caught her eye. Going to it she saw it was the sleeve of her sweater and she happily pulled it out from under the bed and heard something move along with it. Curious, she looked under to see a wooden box.

Thinking it must belong to her sister Hinata had every intention of leaving it under the bed untouched when something caught her eye and she pulled it out for a better view. There was no lock on the back and it was very light, but something did move and rattle inside it. On the top of the box was a carving of a flower, a very carved and painted pink and white flower along with her name engraved very neatly in very curvy handwriting under one of the leaves.

Hinata turned the box in her hands once more before deciding this was in fact her box and now wondering why on earth Hanabi had it hiding under her bed. She put it down to slip on her sweater and decided to take it back to her room, if Hanabi returned and found it missing Hinata reasoned it was obviously hers in the first place so her sister could not complain.

Back in her room with the rain now coming down in water falls against the windows and thunder and lightning making its presence known every few minutes Hinata set her box in the middle of her bed and sat down. She looked at it for a long time trying to talk her into believing whatever she found in there was hers and she should not be feeling guilty. She took a breath and opened it.

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

Naruto sat outside his tent watching his instant ramen cook. It wasn't an exciting thing to watch but it was all he could do to keep himself from loosing it. It had been twelve hours since he and Shikamaru returned from their scouting mission with a captive who was still unconscious. It was also maddening for Naruto to simply sit and do practically nothing in the mean time.

A twig snapped behind him and he jumped with kunai in hand. Shikamaru met him with a oddly surprised expression and a lit cigarette.

"A bit jumpy?" He said as Naruto lowered his weapon and sat back down.

"Sorry," He apologized in a low voice.

Shikamaru sat next to him on the ground looking at the ramen cook for a full minute before speaking.

"He woke up," He said simply and Naruto almost tipped over his food in haste to move but Shikamaru held him back.

"Wait," He said harshly.

"What do you mean wait? Let's go question him and get some damn answers!"

"I don't think you should join in the interrogation.

"What?" Naruto asked not believing his friend.

Shikamaru let go of his friend and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't think you should be a part of the interrogation."

"Like hell I won't!" Naruto said and turned on his heel to the interrogation tent when Shikamaru cut him off.

"Its for your personal vendetta," Shikamaru said.

"My what?"

"How do I know you wont kill him when he refuses to cooperate?"

"What do you mean? I'm not gonna kill him, I wanna see him suffer just like he made Hinata suffer, how would killing him make him suffer?"

"That's just it your personal feelings are too deep in this as it is…"

"He'll behave," A voice broke them off and Shikamaru cursed under his breath. Why didn't anyone ever listen to him?

"Kakashi-sensie?" Naruto asked looking at the tall silver haired man walking toward them. "What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade asked me to assist you when needed after Shikamaru last report for assistance."

"I sent that before I even when to Konoha," Shikamaru sulked and Kakashi shrugged.

"Better late then never."

"Are you going to help with the interrogation?"

"I was asked to,"

"Now I just have to go," Naruto said smiling walking next to his old teacher.

"Naruto…"

"Don't worry Shikamaru, he'll behave." Kakashi said again. "Besides the day Naruto doesn't take things personally is the day I fear."

"Whatever," Shikamaru breathed walking behind the two men. "This is getting too troublesome."

* * *

_**TBC-**_

* * *

**AN: I'm moving on the 20th and wont have internet for a ? amount of time. **


	14. Revelations

**Revelations**

**

* * *

  
**

A picture of her and Naruto in bed wrapped only in sheets, a picture of Naruto wrapped in a towel, a picture of her and Naruto at a festival with a small stuffed animal, a picture of Kiba, Shino, and herself as children with a white puppy. A dried flower, dark and discolored, ticket stubs a folded piece of paper with a few sentences written of apology and a key.

Hinata had emptied out the contents of the box on her bed. She stared at the pictures hard but only grew frustrated with nothing 'came to mind'. She read the letter in shaky hand writing several times begging something to come to mind and tossed it aside when nothing did. She took the ticket stubs and tried to read the faded black ink for any clues and finding none. She looked at a long time to the dark flower wondering what it was and why she would ever keep it, and then she got the key. It was a small brass key, it didn't look special at all just a normal lock key, and for the life of her she couldn't remember anything she came up on that needed a key. She wondered where it went but put it back in the box when she could think of nothing.

She looked at the pictures again; she smiled a bit this time. She didn't remember but from the look on her face at the festival it was a fun night, she wondered if it was before or after the picture of them in bed. And what of the picture of her as a child, there with Kiba and Shino and that little white puppy…was that puppy Akamaru? Hinata laughed at the thought. She wondered what they did as kids, and if they were close, they must have been considering how many times both men and tried to speak to her on the street in the past few weeks.

She expected the contents of the box would enlighten something. She expected something to happen; she wanted desperately something to happen. But nothing did, and as the wind and rain crashed outside Hinata put everything back into the box. She stopped at the dried flower again; something was different about that flower. She didn't have any flowers in her room, and though she did have a garden she didn't ever get the feeling of trying to keep any of them. What importance did that old, dark, almost black shriveled plant have in her life to be kept in a box?

The lightning struck again.

_An image in her head; rain, lots of rain…someone crying, outside getting wet, she picked up the rose from the ground where it had been thrown and brought it to her heart. She looked up to the person next to her only to see him fall to his knees next to her…blonde wet hair…crying…so much crying…_

In her room she dropped the flower and tried to breathe again. She coughed and stood up from her bed only to see the room get dizzy. She saw the rain out her window and she saw the rain in her head. She looked at the dried flower and she saw it fresh and red on the ground as she picked it up. She heard the thunder and she heard the crying in her head, she saw the picture of Naruto and she saw the man next to her drop to his knees.

What happened? Something had happened and someone had to know!

**

* * *

**

There were four people standing in the small tent while a fifth sat tied to a chair dressed in the black clothes they found him in. He was still unconscious and perhaps wounded but the medic said there was nothing life threatening he could find so everyone continued with interrogations as planned.

Naruto stood in the far corner of the room allowed to watch but not permitted to participate. Kakashi stood closest to the tied person in the chair with his red eye fully exposed only waiting for them to wake up. Shikamaru stood behind him prepared for anything they might try watching closely for any movement. At the far end sat the medic, who was reading a book and did not seem the least bit interested in the proceedings, Naruto didn't know weather to be impressed or nervous of his nonchalant actions.

"How much longer is he going to be out?" Naruto asked getting antsy.

"Not that much longer," the medic voiced. "I gave him something to wake up when you brought him to see me, it should be…"

They heard something being mumbled from the chair.

"Ahh, see he's waking up."

"Mmmummm…mmble…emmm…i…"

"Hello, welcome to the Sauna border camps." Kakashi said with a smile cracked on his mask like face.

"Whhha…"

"You were passed out at one of the northern check points, two of my men brought you in. We believe you can help us with a problem we're having." Kakashi said his voice still pleasant but he took out a very sharp kunai as he spoke.

The mask the tied man wore gave them no indication he saw anything at all but when he start to jerk and try to move they knew he understood what was happening. He began to move again and Shikamaru moved fast grabbing his mask off and placing a kunai to his neck piercing his skin. A drop of blood rolled down his white neck and they saw his face.

He was very pale, so pale and sickly looking, inhuman even. His hair was white as snow, almost the same color as his skin, and his eyes, as Shikamaru saw first and then Kakashi, were black. They were no white to his eyes to show any black irises or any indication there were pupils, but just two large black orbs staring up at them.

Shikamaru felt a shiver run up his spin and to counter only pressed harder against the man's neck with his kunai who let out a cry. Kakashi looked at hard with him with his one red eye, all pleasantries gone from his face. Across the room Naruto didn't see what the men saw, but when Shikamaru let the mans face fall forward and he saw his face he tried not to gasp at the inhuman face.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked in a slow, even, cold voice.

Heavy loud breathing filled the room. The small light above him showed beads of perspiration roll down his face, his lips were dried and cracked, and from across the room Naruto saw him continue to try to get himself free.

"Who are you?" Kakashi repeated.

Rapid breaths and creaking wood.

A look was passed between the two Konoha nin above him. Naruto saw Shikamaru move quickly again grabbing the man's face turned it to the side and a senbon needle was placed slowly in the center of his ear canal. He screamed and was quickly gagged. He faced Kakashi again.

"I'm sure that was painful, but it is not nearly as painful as it can be if you continue to avoid our questions. We do not intend to kill you, but if you continue to be useless to us we will. Now please tell me who you are."

"I…" He gasped. "Am…a…failure…"

"Why are you a failure?" Kakashi asked calmly.

Again he said nothing. Shikamaru moved again removing the needle and tilting his head to put one drop of something, and he screamed again.

"Why are you a failure?" Kakashi asked again.

"I…did…not…kill…"

"Kill who?"

"Our…enemy…"

"Where?"

He said nothing.

"Where did you not kill your enemy? Was it at the border, the checkpoint? Who did you not kill?"

"…"

Shikamaru moved but Kakashi stopped him. He took both his hands on each side of the in human man's head and made him look into his eyes. It was unnerving to watch; dead like black orbs staring at you must have done something to Kakashi, though he didn't show it.

"Tell me who you did not kill." Kakashi said and Naruto knew the red eye had begun to swirl.

Heavy breathing and the stink of fear and sweat filled the small tent.

"Tell me…" Kakashi repeated but suddenly the man screamed trying to jerk his head away and Kakashi let go.

Shikamaru looked at him confused as Kakashi covered his red eye and stood up.

"Kill him and make sure his body is not found." He said coolly and Shikamaru nodded.

"No! Don't kill me!" He screamed but Kakashi was already walking away. Amongst the screams of protest Naruto followed his old superiors out.

"What did you see?" He asked coming close behind Kakashi. Behind them they heard a scream and then silence, and they knew Shikamaru and finished the job.

"Come with me," Kakashi said walking away from the tent to his own. Naruto followed, his stomach flipping dangerously with each step.

* * *

Sakura had called like she promised and Hinata had told her to come over at her earliest convenience. This brought Sakura over just after dinner apologizing for being late and explaining it was her work at the hospital. Hinata had smiled and told her it was quite alright while she led her to her bedroom. It was still raining horribly outside, and Sakura apologized about bringing water in the house as Hinata closed the door behind them.

"Don't worry about it," Hinata said pleasantly.

"Is everything okay? What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sakura asked looking around to see where she could take off her rain coat.

"You can put your jacket anywhere its okay." Hinata said taking a seat on her bed.

Sakura hesitantly placed it on a chair by the window and went to join Hinata on the bed.

"Earlier today in Tsunade's office," Hinata began. "I didn't tell her everything."

"What do you mean? Hinata you should, she's trying to help you we all are, every bit of information can be…"

"Sasuke." Hinata interrupted looking out the dark wet window.

"What?" Sakura whispered shakily.

"Tell me who Sasuke is to you." Hinata said turning to look at the pink haired woman.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura's lips said the name, her eyes were wide in shock and… was it fear Hinata saw?

"The other day at the pond, someone yelled to Naruto and to Sasuke. I asked the elder who Sasuke was and she told me but…" She pushed the voice of the elder out of her head. "But I want to know who Sasuke is to you. You are Naruto's friend right, he's made mention of you often about your childhood, who you must know who Sasuke was. Tell me Sakura, tell me about Sasuke."

She waited for a full minute before Sakura squirmed and then stood up going to the window and then waited again before Sakura finally spoke.

"I'm surprised Naruto didn't say anything…well no, not really I take that back. I expect he wouldn't want to say anything to you at all. It wouldn't be something he would willingly talk about."

"Why not?"

"Because…" She sighed. "Sasuke was his only family, his brother, his best friend, and he had to kill him."

She didn't know what she expected but when Sakura said it so clearly her breath was caught in her throat.

"Why?" She horsed out her hands turning cold. "Why did he have to kill him if he was everything you said he was?" She didn't hear her voice getting dark.

"Because the Sasuke he had to kill was not the Sasuke who we thought was our team mate when we were children, he was a monster; he was completely consumed by his own power."

"What happened?" Hinata asked. "What really happened Sakura? Everything."

"Everything?" Sakura asked looking back and Hinata nodded.

"Sasuke's family was killed when he was a boy by his own brother," She started not noticing that Hinata didn't react, but she continued.

"He was a loaner for most of his life and when we were kids he was put into Naruto's and me's team. We were team mates for about a year, Naruto and him fought a lot but I knew he thought of him as his very best friend, a brother almost. But Sasuke didn't care, he didn't want a brother, he wanted to kill the brother who killed his own family, and one day during the chunin exams the opportunity presented itself and he left. Naruto went after him but was unable to stop him; he beat Naruto into unconsciousness for almost three days."

Hinata gave a small gasp but Sakura didn't hear it.

"When he woke up, Naruto promised me he would get him back one way or another and then he left for three years. I never even heard from him, he told me he was going to get stronger to get Sasuke back, get our friend back to us. And he did get stronger, and when he came back we formed another team to get him back. We got close but by then Sasuke was already turning into the monster he promised himself he'd become to kill his own brother. Some of the members from our team including Kakashi would get too hurt to continue but Naruto was relentless and despite orders went after Sasuke when we got word he wasn't too far from Konoha.

"I found out he was gone and I went to go after him, Tsunade stopped me and told me my new mission was go bring Naruto back. She assigned you and Neji to help me track Naruto and bring him home before he got himself killed."

"Me and Neji?" Hinata asked and Sakura gave her a small smile.

"You weren't first choice but when you found out why Neji was going you demanded to go as well. Tsunade tried to stop you but you threatened to disobey orders so she let you go, it was a chaotic moment and not something usually done but we just wanted Naruto back."

"Why did I want to go so bad?"

Sakura shrugged.

"It was well known you two were already together by then, we all figured that's why you wanted to go."

Sakura looked back out the window as the thunder and lightning cracked.

"Anyway, we tracked them to a ravine, they were fighting and Sasuke was…some sort of beast. We tried to get Naruto to leave but by then he was already showing a tail so we knew we were fighting a lost cause."

"A tail…" Hinata whispered but Sakura either ignored or didn't hear her.

"Neji tried to intervene but he couldn't, and then me but Naruto couldn't be stopped. And then before I could stop you, you went to stop Sasuke, which only made him angry. He meant to kill you but from what I saw, I don't think Naruto was going to let him. It was a choice, kill Sasuke or let him kill you."

Sakura didn't look at Hinata as she finished speaking. In her head Hinata saw the rain again, and then she saw man on his knees. She saw Ino rushing out of the gate to meet Sakura, she saw Naruto carrying the body…

"_Uzumaki killed him…"_

"_Kill Sasuke, or let him kill you…"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"Hinata?" Sakura's voice broke the erratic thoughts going through her head. "Are you okay?"

"He killed…for me?" She said and then the tears flowed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto waited impatiently as his old teacher wasted time. He followed Kakashi to his tent, watched him heave a dramatic sigh as he sat on his cot. He waited a full ten seconds before he spoke.

"What the hell did you see?" He demanded.

"I saw Hinata," Kakashi deadpanned.

"You…" The wheels turned in his head. "You mean that guy was…and you didn't let me kill him!" Naruto was livid.

"No I didn't,"

"What the fuck!" Naruto screamed but Kakashi kept his cool façade.

"Because death was enough, not the torture you would have inflicted."

"That that son of a bitch!" He couldn't even talk he was in such a rage, had it not been for that small voice telling him not to kill Kakashi he very well would have gone kyuubi and destroyed the entire border post.

"Find solace in the fact that the man who took your wife from you is now dead and I have information to aid us."

The rage subsided and Naruto listened.

"What kind of aid?" He seethed out.

"I know what he did, I know where they are, and I know their weakness." Kakashi said calmly. "I need to speak with Shikamaru as well as you, but I must tell you both at the same time and then we must speak to Tsunade about a proper attack.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. "Are you fucking serious! With what you know we could just…"

"We have time Naruto," Kakashi interrupted calmly. "Vengeance is a dish best served cold, and even though I know their plan of attack we must collaborate one of our own, but we have time."

"But!"

"We are not rushing this Naruto,"

Naruto saw the expression on his old teachers partly exposed face causing something to jump in his skin and he unconsciously took a step away from the man he trusted with his life. He also found no more words to argue, only waited with him for Shikamaru's return.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Like the true friend Hinata had been told she was Sakura didn't leave. She helped Hinata off the floor when she started to cry and back onto her bed and even laid next to her in a very comforting way letting Hinata release her emotions. She never said anything, or asked if she was okay she just let Hinata be. She was not confused as she was before, but overwhelming emotions continuously put tears in her eyes and images of a smiling to a crying Naruto ran back and forth with out stop. Sakura told her the truth, she was sure of that, which is why it was so hard to accept it.

Yes, Naruto did kill Sasuke; his team mate, and best friend. Yes Naruto was something that was no human…and yes Naruto did a horrible unspeakable think...for her.

Naruto had killed for her. Naruto had chosen her life over that of someone he thought of his own kin.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like for him." Hinata said looking out the window. Next to her she felt Sakura sigh but not move.

"Neither can I, I've never been able to ask him."

She could not imagine the torment he must have felt. She could not imagine the thoughts that ran through his head as he killed Sasuke with his own hands to save her life.

"Has he ever told me?" She asked with out thinking but Sakura didn't react negatively.

"I don't know. I think he has, there was a time right after the funeral he refused to get out of bed and you spent a few days with him and got him out of the house."

"I did?"

"Yeah,"

"When was this?"

"A few months before you were married, whatever you told him in there did something to him, he was happy again."

"He was…"

"Kakashi believes that's was prompted the proposal…we were all pretty shocked when that happened even you."

"I was?"

Sakura gave a forced laughed.

"You almost fainted."

"Fainted?"

"Yeah…."

In her head she saw him reach out to her. She heard him call her name, she saw the smile on his face and for the first time it wasn't enough. She wanted him, only him. She had to be with him. The painful urge to touch him, smell him, see his eyes in front of her and hear his voice was enough to make her heart feel like it was crushing itself.

She sat up, the rain now subsided into a drizzle and an image floated through her head.

Next to her Sakura sat up too, asking if she was okay, if she saw something, if she had any more questions.

"I love him," Hinata said quietly but clearly.

"Well…yes…" Sakura said smiling but it was clear she was confused.

"I love him and I don't remember him, I don't even know him but…I know I love him and I want him…"

"Hinata…" Sakura attempted to put a calming touch to the woman but met her eyes with fierce determination.

"Sakura," Hinata said her voice catching Sakura a bit off guard.

"Yes?"

"You know where he lives, were I live?"

"Yes."

"Take me there."

"Now?" Sakura asked her face showing her reservations.

"Yes, now. Take me home please."

Sakura seemed to hesitate for a second but when her eyes met Hinata's again all reservations seem to leave and instead Sakura smiled a soft comforting smile.

"Okay."

* * *

**TBC-**

* * *

This chapter was suppose to be longer but I cut it.


	15. Missing Pieces

**Chapter 15**

**Missing Pieces**

**

* * *

  
**

_In the moon light her skin almost glowed. Her long dark hair created a curtain around her face hiding her expression he needed to see. He tried to reach for her but she moved a way and instantly his hand withdrew. The wind moved around them carrying whips of her hair with it giving him a small glimpse of the tears beginning to form in her violet eyes._

"_I'm sorry," He said to her again and he saw her shudder. He stepped back and away from her waiting to hear her foot steps fade behind him on the bridge. Waiting to hear her quiet sobs get drowned by the sound of rushing water._

_He didn't hear her walk away; he didn't even hear her breath. Could be she had just vanished and he didn't even notice? _

_Something grabbed him from around his waist holding him close. _

_Surprised he looked down to see a pair of cream colored arms around his waist grabbing him for dear life. He felt her forehead press against his back, and he heard her suck in a deep heavy breath. He clenched his fists tight to keep him from touching her._

"_I love you," she said in a quiet, sad voice that broke his heart all over again._

"_I can't…"_

"_I love you," She said again. "I love you, I love you. I want to be with you because I love you! Please don't make me let you go, I can't do that."_

_He turned in her arms grabbing her tear stained face in his hands. She looked hauntingly beautiful when she cried for him. _

"_I love you," She said again in a small pathetic whisper as her throat closed up. _

_He looked at her long for a long time, searching those eyes for any small excuse for doubt. He found nothing. He placed his forehead on hers pulling her close._

"_I think I love you too,"_

"Naruto!" Someone shoved him out of his cot and he crashed to the floor. He snorted and whipped the drool from his mouth looking around the brightness very confused.

"Wha-" He looked up and the dark blurb before started to take shape as Shikamaru looking just as bored and annoyed as always.

"Get up, we're running late because you fell asleep."

"Bull shit," Naruto spat getting up from the ground. "We're running late because you're lazy as hell."

Shikamaru ignored him and walked on toward the edge of the base camp. Naruto couldn't see Kakashi anywhere, he wondered if they were going to leave with out him or if he had just decided to go on his own. And then he wondered, if that was the case then given last nights enlightening conversation, if that was a good idea.

* * *

The rain made the normally stable ground a mud trap. Hinata sloshed through it in her jacket and even though the rain had stopped the mud some how found its way up her pants. It was cold, and wet out still, water dripped around them from trees and drain pipes. They walked in silence, not uncomfortable or awkward but just silence; Hinata felt a sudden bond with Sakura. She wondered if they had always been like that, were they always so close? It was a pleasant thought to think about as they walked through the familiar districts of Konoha.

She recognized the usual rout she would take to the tower, the arena, and the training grounds. She saw the place where Naruto took her to eat and her heart sank a tiny bit remembering him.

"It's a bit far," She said aloud and next to her Sakura let out a small laugh.

"A bit yeah, I believe it was you who wanted it so far though."

"I probably did," She mused.

They were coming to a part of town she wasn't very familiar with. They crossed a bridge and she heard the water rush beneath her, a familiar feeling passed through her but it was quickly gone before she could grab onto it and they kept on walking.

They walked a little further past the main lights of the village to a smaller upcoming set of apartments. It looked like a relatively new district, pretty far out from the main village but still very quaint looking surrounded by trees.

"Ten-Ten lives right there," Sakura said pointing to a small apartment to their right.

"Oh," She said noting the door but didn't really pay attention to it as Sakura pulled out a key from her jacket when they neared a door on top of two steps and a very small front porch.

"Why do you have a key?" Hinata wondered but Sakura smiled.

"Naruto gave it to me to bring the mail in and keep an eye on things while he's gone." She answered opening the door and before Hinata listened to the rest of Sakura's sentence her feet lifted her into the dark apartment.

She breathed in a heavy breath and a familiar scent reached her nose making her blink. There was a faint familiar scent as that favorite oversized shirt of hers, along with the same smell she breathed in when Naruto got too close to her by accident. It was comforting and calming; something she never felt in her fathers home but felt instantaneously Sakura opened the door.

She removed her wet shoes leaving them at the door. A sudden cold chill made her shiver but she wasn't sure it was just the chill of the rain still clinging to her clothes. In the dark she saw the outlining of the living room; the sofa still had a quilt thrown recklessly on it as if someone had just slept on it. There was a bookshelf next to it with an assortment of books, scrolls, and a potted plan on it along with several picture frames though she couldn't make out the images in the dark. Sakura had laid out the mail on the coffee table just as she had said, and Hinata took to notice the outlay of the room was the same in that dream she had.

There was the kitchen with the cabinets she had seen herself in, and there was the hallway which led to two doors. She walked down forgetting about Sakura at the front door and went to the door on the right not all that surprised when it revealed a large bedroom with a bed bigger then enough for two people.

She heard the front door close but she didn't know if Sakura had left but really she didn't much care either. At that moment she was standing in their bedroom, she stood where she had spent time with him and as she got closer to the bed they shared an overwhelming sensation washed through her almost knocking her off her feet. She went to the bed for support but the sensation only took greater control and she exhaled as her mind heard the echoed ghosts of her life.

She heard a sigh in the far corners of her mind; her skin felt hot under her jacket, and her breath was heavy. Her hands started to shake, her vision blurred from a perfect view of the dark room into an almost euphoric dream of heat and passion she had no idea a human could posses. Her back hit the mattress trying to calm her brain, and steady her breathing but her mind danced away into a memory shared on this very mattress in this very room with the very man who had killed for her.

Overwhelmed by everything Hinata reached for a pillow on the neatly made bed and nearly suffocated herself with it. The incoherent sounds of sighs, small moans and the tortured heat ran through her body. She fought it, trying to see the clear empty room again until an echo ran through her head and everything went still.

"I love you…"

* * *

Naruto lost his footing and slipped crashing to the ground nearly twenty feet below. Above him Kakashi and Shikamaru looked down right confused.

"Are you hurt?" Kakashi asked looking at the blonde hard.

Naruto blinked stood up and dusted himself off.

"No."

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just slipped, don't get your panties in a twist Shika." Naruto ran up back the side of the tree with his team mates and took off before they could get another word in about the sudden fall.

Naruto was a ninja. Not just a ninja he was a jounin, he was one of the best ninja around next to the elite. He did not slip and fall.

Kakashi crept up besides him. Naruto tried not to notice how his former teacher was looking at him.

"Maybe we should rest for the night; we've been going all day we're nearly at the border."

"Why stop if we're so close?" Naruto asked back not showing any intention he was going to stop.

"Naruto you're exhausted."

"No I'm not." Really he wasn't.

Whether Kakashi believed him or not he didn't press and disappeared into the trees. Alone again Naruto had time to decipher what just happened. He had never tripped before unless he had landed on a rotted branch and hadn't had time to see it but even then he would manage to jump off quickly and regain balance. He wasn't as clumsy as people believed he was.

What had he been thinking about? What made him loose his concentration so much that he actually fell?

He had been thinking of Hinata. He was thinking about seeing her again. He was thinking about the new news they had for the Hokage and how it could help. He was wondering what Hinata had been doing while he was away, he wondered if there had been any progress. He was thinking about his dreams he had been having of her.

An image flashed in his head. Hinata was in their house lying on their bed, he looked confused and sad. Did he see that before he fell? He couldn't remember. Why was he thinking of her sad? Was she sad he wasn't there? Did she remember?

Something surged through Naruto and his chakra peeked giving him more speed despite his tired body. He didn't care how fast he was going or how far behind Kakashi and Shikamaru were he wanted to get home and fast.

* * *

Hinata took several long steady breaths before allowing her self to try to sit up from the bed. Her experience was intense for lack of a better word. Her skin still tingled and her breath still slightly shook at the onslaught of emotion that attacked her. She didn't dare think of what it might be, instead she tried to avert her focus onto anything else.

She got up and looked around the room. She saw the chest of drawers and went to them opening and closing them. One side was almost empty, she assumed it was hers. The other side was full of dark clothes that smelled wonderfully familiar. She had the sudden urge to strip down and just wrap herself in his clothes but she suppressed it closing the drawers and moving to one of the doors.

The closet. Again one side empty and the other hung his smell; she grabbed a shirt and buried herself in it. It was almost aching to smell him so close and not hear, see, or feel him. Deciding this was not the reason she came here Hinata closed the door and noticed a small chest at the foot of the bed. There was a key whole that looked familiar and she pulled the key out of her pocket matching the hole perfectly. It clicked and she opened chest and gasped.

A folded white fabric met her and she pulled it out reviling a beautiful white wedding dress she recognized from one of the photos in that small box she found in Hanabi's room. She laid it on the bed admiring it and went back to the chest. She pulled out her veil, her white high heeled shoes, a blue garter, a pretty white negligee and another photo album. Pictures of their wedding; standing at the alter, pictures with Sakura and the others, with her father, cutting the cake, dancing.

She wanted to remember! Oh how she wanted to remember what that was like, she looked so happy he looked so…so perfect. Not being able to stand the sight of it and not remember she closed the album looking back in the chest for anything else. She was surprised to see a fragment of something metal. She picked up but it sliced her finger.

Sucking on the slicked finger she tried again this time much more carefully and brought it to her face. She could see her reflection in what she recognized as a blade. A broken blade at that judging by the way it was so oddly cut at each of the ends.

"What is this?" she asked confused as to why it was in the chest the held her precious wedding memories.

Lightning flashed outside lighting the room up for a moment and she gasped almost dropping the sharp object on her lap. The room started to spin, the walls blurred together until she couldn't distinguish where she even was anymore.

She blinked and she saw some sort of monster standing above her, she tried to scream but he held her throat with his massive hand. She looked into his twisted sadistic face and dark empty black eyes. He smiled at her so much evil she felt her skin crawl and a fear she had never even felt in her worst nightmares consumed her. Her vision got blurry, she tried to breathe clawing at this creature but he didn't budge.

"Now he will know the loss."

Suddenly she knew who he was talking about, and she knew who this monster was.

"Sa-su-ke" she tried to speak and he smirked. She saw a glimpse of something sharp, followed by lightning coming her way and she tried to scream again.

She was back in the room; sitting on the floor holding the blade surrounded by her forgotten life. She dropped it back into the chest and with out thinking shut it and locked it. Her throat still felt raw to the touch, she still felt the fear so freshly.

Had that been a memory? Something so vivid like that was no memory! What was that? Was that Sasuke, what happened to him? He was going to kill her, he was about to kill her but he hadn't, why? How could he have been stopped, she knew Naruto stopped him but how? She pulled her arms around herself feeling suddenly very cold.

Sasuke wanted to kill her. Naruto killed him so he wouldn't. She was missing something, she knew she was. Something happened and she had to know.

Gathering her courage Hinata went back to the chest and taking a deep breath she opened it and with out letting herself think twice she pulled out the blade ignoring the slices it made in her fingers as she grabbed it.

"Why did you want to kill me Sasuke?" She asked the object staring at it with so much intensity she almost expected it to talk back to her.

Her mind flew into overdrive. She thought of Naruto, she thought of the stories the elders told her. She thought of the conversation with Sakura. She thought of that memory she had of Naruto carrying Sasuke through the gates on that raining day. She thought of the funeral. She thought of his hand around her neck crushing her, trying to squeeze every last breath out of her.

She thought of Naruto. She thought of his smile, she heard his voice in her head calling her name. She felt a warm rush of something like fire licking at her skin burning her.

"_NO!" _

She saw him, she knew it was him but he was different. Naruto glowed red, his mouth held actual canines, his hands were clawed, something surrounded him making him horrifying but she didn't look away. She felt an odd sense of relief when she saw him. She felt Sasuke's grasp back on her throat she felt something start to pierce her rib cage and she tried to scream, the pain was excruciating. It was like she was being ripped completely apart.

Naruto's red form was upon them and she tried to call to him. She didn't know what she wanted to say but her voice didn't work anyway. Something shoved her out of Sasuke's grasp. She landed hard on the ground her body racked with so much pain she almost prayed for death, and she looked up. She looked up and saw Naruto's red from glowing angry red step between the monster that was Sasuke and her.

"Pathetic," A deep raspy voice dripped out of Sasuke and in her pain Hinata tried to sit up but only cried out. She saw Naruto tense and then heard a deep threatening growl.

"I told you your weaknesses would kill you Naruto," Sasuke laughed. "Now it looks like they will only kill others."

A roar, and clanging of metal against metal fallowed by the ripping of skin and clothes. Cries of utter hatred and frustration. She heard everything but unable to move from the pulsing pain she couldn't move to see. And then it was over, it was over and something calmed in the air, terrified she moved her head and saw Naruto standing.

She tried to smile and made a weak call to him not sure if her voice made any noise at all anymore besides cough up the blood. In an instant he was upon her, his face still contorted with hatred and almost not recognizing her. He blinked several times only staring at her, she wasn't able to say a word her throat had been completely crushed all she could do was look and just wish he understood.

The world started to dim, she started to feel very cold. The red angry glow fainted to orange, then yellow before disappearing and those familiar blue eyes stared down at her in utter horror. He said something but his mouth made no sound. He called over his shoulder looking behind him. She tried to reach up to touch him, she tried to do something but her arms were not cooperating, her body was limp and lifeless. And then the world plunged into darkness.

Hinata let go of the blade gasping for air. Her hands were bleeding heavily on the carpet under her but she didn't feel it. She breathed hard, she tried to calm herself, tried to seek reality again.

Taking several long minutes and when the pain of her hands finally took notice to her body she put the blade back into the chest and shakily stood up looking for the bathroom. She put her hands under the cold water noticing her reflection was much more sickly paler then she remembered. After waiting for the bleeding to subside she wrapped her hands as best she could and then after looking in the mirror once more she took off her shirt.

In the mirror she examined her scars more closely. She still had the scar on her neck but it was looking much better then it did the first time she saw it. Her fingers traced the scar on her rib cage carefully. That scar, it was from him. It had to be. It was still tender to the touch, almost like it had never completely heeled and for some reason very warm.

Troubled more then before Hinata forgot about her shirt on the bathroom floor and with out thinking went to the drawers pulling out a black shirt and pulling it over her head. Not letting her mind wonder she gathered the items from the chest off her bed and folding them neatly she placed them back in the chest and locked it. She sat on the bed placing the key on the nightstand by a wedding picture and for the first time she saw a ring.

It wasn't her ring she was wearing hers, and it looked to big to fit on any of her fingers. She picked it up and a sudden warm wonderful feeling swept through her. Despite her previous vision she smiled and grabbing a pillow and the blankets she wrapped herself in his smell holding him close to her heart.

It was the first night back in her own home and it was the first night Hinata slept so soundly she didn't even remember dreaming.

* * *

Tsunade watched the coffee drip into the coffee pot waiting impatiently with her mug of cream and sugar. She had work to do why wasn't someone here getting her coffee for her? Didn't she pay people for that? She didn't have time to be making coffee!

She was already behind schedule not to mention Naruto and his team were due back any day, hell any moment with possibly new information that could really help them.

The coffee pot finished and she poured fresh hot coffee into her mug and stirred it walking to her office. As much as she complained about people not making her coffee it was the middle of the night and everyone had gone home leaving the Hokage alone to do her work.

She quietly took her time to her office thinking of what else she could be doing right now. She could be asleep in her home in her nice wonderful comfortable bed, she would be snuggled asleep in her old pajamas not dreaming of anything just sleeping. The thought just depressing her she went to her office surprised she had a visitor.

"Hello Sakura, what brings you here?"

"I have information." The pink haired medic said with a small smile.

"About what?"

"Hinata asked me about Sasuke." Tsunade eyed her student and sipped her coffee sitting at her desk.

"Did she?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"She asked me who he was."

"And what did you say?"

"The truth."

Their eyes locked and Tsunade nodded.

"Oh my."

"She said she saw a vision of him or something that's why she asked."

"Visions?" Tsunade asked her eyebrows narrowing.

"Memories do you think?"

"Did she say if she has any more?"

"No, but…" Sakura hesitated.

"But what?"

"She asked me to take her home."

"I thought she was at home."

"No with Naruto. I left her there, do you think something is happening? Do you think she's remembering on her own or is something triggering this?"

"I have no idea." Tsunade said honestly. "But I would like to know why she didn't tell me of her visions or memories or whatever it is before. That's very important news, ask her to come in tomorrow morning if you can."

"Okay."

Sakura offered to stay and help saying she wasn't sleepy to go home and Tsunade agreed. Late into the night the two women worked until dawn, or at least Tsunade did, Sakura fell asleep on her books at about four am.

Sakura's information was startling and confusing. Tsunade knew after everything they had tried her conclusion of Hinata herself keeping her own memories from her made the most sense. But what she didn't know was she was already starting to leak out memories, and if so what was it that she was seeing? Why did she ask about Sasuke of all things? In all her studying she deciphered that when such a phenomenon accrues it's usually intense and life changing memories that leak through first, the ones that made a monumental stand in your life something you could never forget.

Tsunade didn't think there was any connection between Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke at all other then the mission she was sent on to aid Naruto and the others. She wasn't aware of any emotional ties between the two even with her relationship with Naruto.

Puzzled and very sleepy the Hokage sat back in her chair swiveling it to face the coming dawn of the windows. It seemed the longer they took on this case the father it was from their grasps. She was failing as the leader to help them, things were happening out of her control and with out her knowledge.

She sighed miserably. What was she missing? What did she need to know to string this all together?

Three people appeared in her office and she heard Sakura snort awake and knock over a book.

"Welcome home." She said swiveling her chair back to meet her team. "Any news?"

"Yes." Kakashi said in a clear voice and Tsunade straightened up.

* * *

Hinata bathed in the morning taking her time. She then washed her clothes from yesterday that were wet and muddy while making some coffee and breakfast. Still dressed in Naruto's shirt, listening to the dryer she sat at their kitchen table drinking her coffee and concentrating.

She used to think it was all just random events rushing back. Tsunade had a theory about she being the key to open her locked box of memories. But Hinata was starting to think there was something else going on. These weren't just random events randomly plaguing her mind it was one was single event constantly repeating it self. There was something she needed to know, something her subconscious was trying to tell her but at the same time maybe protecting her?

Why protecting her?

If Tsunade's theory was right then it was trying to protect her when she was attacked and maybe didn't know how to shut itself off? Then why show her that fight? Why show her Sasuke? Sasuke…

Sasuke wanted to kill her. Sasuke nearly succeeded in killing her, why her? From what Sakura had said and from what the elders said Sasuke had nothing to do with her. She had gone on that mission on her own free will, no one had told her of any ties she had with that monster of a man like Sakura and Naruto did but from what she saw he didn't try to kill them. Or maybe he did but she just didn't currently remember that.

She heard the dryer buzz and momentarily forgetting her thoughts she went to put on her own clean dry clothes. Once dressed, she combed her hair once again and after washing her mug and dish in the sink and putting them away she went to the door putting on her shoes.

Sakura had been there and told her the story. She said she and Neji both went as well as her and Naruto. Meaning Naruto knew more and so did Neji. Maybe Neji had more to this story, maybe he saw something Sakura didn't and could help reveal those still missing pieces.

Determined more then before after last nights frightening events Hinata opened the door with such force she was almost knocked back in shock when she saw Sakura standing in the doorway with her fist in the air as if to knock herself.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed and Sakura met her eyes with her own surprised expression.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I…" she almost let the events from the previous night tumble out but quickly stopped herself. She didn't know all the pieces just yet to go talking about her theories.

"I just need to speak to Neji," She said as Sakura stepped aside to let her close and lock the door behind her.

"Can it wait?" Sakura asked. "Tsunade asked to see you first thing this morning."

"Can that wait?" Hinata asked not really looking forward to another 'locked box' conversation.

"No it can't." Sakura said rather seriously.

"Oh."

"Kakashi and his team returned this morning with some very alarming information." Sakura informed beginning to walk as Hinata followed.

"Information about what?"

"If you want to know I suggest we don't keep the Hokage waiting." Sakura said with a slight smile on her lips.

The walk to the Hokage's office was slow. Hinata tried to keep asking Sakura what it was they needed to see her for but Sakura wouldn't say but it didn't take a genious to know she was hiding something. Something big.

"Did you sleep alright last night?" Sakura asked changing conversations.

"Yes."

"That's good,"

At the tower Hinata followed Sakura the familiar way through the elevators to the top level impatiently. When the doors opened the man she remembered as Kakashi, with a mask and one visible eye met them and Hinata didn't miss a loving touch of their hands passing between each other between her pink harried friend and the older man. She smiled at them but then remembered where Naruto was, why wasn't he out here waiting for her? Did he not come back? _Oh god!_ Was that what Tsunade wanted to talk to her about? Fear gripped her hard and she almost didn't want to go into the office but she forced her legs to move.

The doors opened, and inside Tsunade was sitting at her desk littered with books and scrolls while a man with a ponytail on top of his head looked back at her and her Naruto smiled at her. She wanted to run to him, she wanted breath him and touch him like she had longed too since he left but she controlled the urge and sat down in the middle chair in front of the Hokage.

"Good morning Hinata." Tsunade said smiling brightly despite her very tired face.

"Good morning Hokage," Hinata greeted very unsure of her purpose here.

"These men were sent on a mission to uncover anything they could about your current situation." Tsunade began diving right into business.

"Oh?" Hinata said not really sure what else she was supposed to say on the subject.

"And they came back with some very startling information,"

"They did?" Hinata was edging out of her seat. What did they find out? Did they find a way to cure her? Is that why Naruto smiled at her so brightly?

"Yes, but first," Tsunade sat back in her chair looking at her through narrowed eyes. "Why don't you tell me of those visions you've been having?"

"Visions?" Hinata repeated she wasn't so sure if she should be telling anyone this before she understood it herself.

"Sakura, my most trusted student has informed me that last night you asked her about some information."

"I did,"

"Information that I don't recall ever mentioning to you in our past meetings nor to do I understand anyone around you may have mentioned on their own free will."

On her right she felt Naruto's tension rise and she started to get scared.

"I…"

"Hinata please, we are trying to help you and we can only do that if you cooperate with us one hundred percent."

Her palms felt cold and clammy. Fear butterflied in the pit of her stomach.

"Hinata," Tsunade spoke getting the girls attention. "Why did you ask Sakura about Uchiha Sasuke?"

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: Okay so Hinata's ninja brain is coming back to her! What did the boys find out and why is Naruto about to flip out? Why are all those vivid and scary memories only about that fight with the currently dead Uchiha? Kakashi's findings are about to break open the flood gates and the great mysterious past will finally have some light shed on them. Thanks for the reviews and for your patients, I'm working hard on getting these stories done! I love you guys!


	16. Theories, Answers, and More Questions

**Chapter 16**

**"Theories, Answers and More Questions."**

* * *

"I…" Hinata gulped something told her she would about to step on very unstable ground.

"I don't know what they are," She finally said rubbing her hands on her pants to wipe off the sweat. "I don't know if they are memories or what, but I do know that when I have them they are always the same thing. Like a dream or something repeating itself."

"Can you tell us what you see?" Tsuande said very interested and the room held its breath.

"The first time it was like I said just a bunch of colors and I heard someone yell for Naruto and then someone else yell for Sasuke. I didn't, I still don't really know who that is…" she shivered. "But I asked and the elders told me, so I asked Sakura and she told me the rest."

"What did the elders tell you?" Tsunade asked her voice even.

Her eyes flickered to Naruto and seeing the intensity in his eyes she gulped.

"They told me…they said…they said he was the man Naruto killed."

"I see," Tsuande said.

Hinata continued. "I was walking out of the tower that day and I saw something else. I saw people walking to the gate, it was raining and I saw Naruto carrying a body. I knew there was more then the elders were telling me so I talked to Sakura."

"Did you see anything else besides these two?"

"Y-yes."

"Can you tell us please?"

"I…" she paused, taking a deep breath. She didn't know what the reactions were going to be but she didn't have a choice anymore. "Last night I think I saw it all. I think I saw that day, the fight. Sakura said I went, and so did Neji to help but I didn't see them. I thin I saw Sasuke…but he looked…monstrous but I knew it was him. He was trying to kill me."

Tsunade blinked looking astonished. Behind her Sakura gasped loudly, next to her Naruto's head snapped to her. Her eyes flicked to him his eyes were blazing almost angry and she quickly looked away.

"What else did you see?" Tsunade said obviously struggling to keep her voice calm.

"He hurt me, he stabbed me and if felt…I remember it was like being ripped apart." Naruto saw her hands go to her rib cage. "Then I saw Naruto, but he was…red…and different. I didn't see anything after that, I just felt a lot of pain. Then I heard a struggle and then I saw Naruto next to me but it was like he didn't recognize me and he was still glowing red. And then he did, I think he tried to say my name but I didn't hear him. I remember it was like my arms didn't work, and I couldn't speak and then I saw nothing."

Hinata looked at the Hokage who was looking at her with such intensity she was surprised the older woman wasn't vibrating from it. She felt a completely different intensity on her right but she just couldn't look to her right at the moment.

"And those are the images, or memories rather then keep coming back to you?" The Hokage said her voice on edge.

"Yes, but its not constant it and I don't ever remember anything else. I'm sorry I kept it from you I just didn't understand it and I didn't want to say anything until I understood more. I didn't want to cause you all more worry."

"Thoughtful Hinata, and thank you for your honesty. Did you ever figure out what it meant? Did you ever understand?"

"No but I have a theory."

"Please elaborate."

"You said you believed I was the reason I didn't remember my memoires correct."

Tsunade nodded.

"Well maybe you're correct, maybe I am my own key but it seems odd that my own mind would lock everything away except that event. It's like its trying to protect me but wants to show me something at the same time. I thought it was random but I see now its not and I cant understand why my own mind is trying to both protect me and expose something to me."

"Very interesting." Tsunade said.

"Maybe you should just let them protect you." Naruto finally spoke startling her.

She looked and was surprised by the raw anger in his face. His eyes blazed in away she could only remember seeing in her memories, her horrible scary recent memories. Why was he looking at her like that? Why did he look so angry?

"I want to understand and no one will tell me, I deserve to understand what's happened in my life."

"Maybe there are things you aren't supposed to know."

She blinked looking at him like she had never seen him before. That face was not the face of the man who made her knees go weak, it was not the person she longed for while he was gone. It was someone else, someone dangerous…someone who was hiding something. She was about to ask what he knew forgetting everyone else in the room when Tsunade beat her.

"Naruto," The Hokage rounded on him her voice dark. "Now is not the time, we are here to speak of Hinata we will discuss your involvement later."

He opened his mouth to say something but Hinata saw he thought better and closed it.

"Well that was all very informative and interesting Hinata, thank you," Tsunade spoke to her again her voice having no trace of the agitation she held for the man next to her. "But I think now we should turn to the main topic of why we are here. Kakashi and his team were sent to the borders to find any information that could assist our investigation." Tsunade extended her hand to the people sitting standing behind Hinata.

"Kakashi, if you please."

"Thank you," He said and cleared his throat. "At first we weren't expecting to find anything but then we hit the jack pot, we got a prisoner. After interrogation we discovered he was not only just a prisoner but he was also punished for not filing his mission. Hinata he was the one sent to kill you, imagine our luck."

She saw a smile tug on his lips under his mask and for some reason she couldn't share his sentiment of luck.

"And?" She asked despite her hands gripping the back of the chair.

"We learned that he had every intention to kill you after learning who you were."

"Who I was?"

"He found out you were a Hyuuga. One of the last remaining powerful clans in our village and he knew he had to take you out, but he failed."

"Failed?"

"Something prevented him from being able to take your life; something…in a sense blocked him."

"Blocked him?" She repeated trying to will it to make sense in her head. "So he didn't kill me he just erased my memories?"

"No he didn't." Kakashi said another smile on his lips, at this Shikamaru spoke up.

"Many of my ninja's have experienced something similar to your case," He spoke, his voice very bored like he had said all this before countless times. "But unlike you the others memories weren't gone, they were just jumbled and they were confused. Usually this happened after an encounter with that enemy, and from what Kakashi learned we learned that despite what we initially thought their talent does lie in completely erasing your memories."

"But you said your ninja's…" This wasn't making a lick of sense!

"Yes I know what I said but Kakashi discovered that is not their power. The human brain is far to complex for anything like that be even fathomly possible, they scramble memories to keep themselves secret. Something that is much easier to do, it is much easier to pin point something in a persons brain with such techniques rather then to wipe them completely."

"So you're saying…what are you saying exactly?" She was starting to get confused again, she hated being confused it irritated her.

"I think Tsunade is right." Kakashi spoke up. "I think your mind is protecting you, or at least tried to. They tried to kill you by making your brain pretty much explode in your own head but he couldn't something physically stopped him and in return hurt him. The result of which is like a casing around your self."

Hinata let the words sink in for several moments and nodding slowly she discovered that this answering nothing!

"So then I'm the key," She said more to herself then the room but Kakashi nodded anyway. "It's my mind…so how am I supposed to unlock this?"

"That's were we devised a new plan." Tsunade smiled and before Hinata could even speak her chair was turned around completely and she was facing Kakashi who removing his eye patch reveling a black and red eye. She gasped, fear was starting to ripple through her again.

"No I don't think is going to work!" Naruto spoke up for the first time since his last comment.

"Naruto this is our only choice right now." Sakura said trying to calm her friend. "With everything you all discovered this may just work best."

"Then why didn't you think to do it before?" He challenged.

"Because we didn't know the full extent of Hinata's condition." Tsunade said coming around from her desk "We couldn't have Kakashi go digging around in her brain, that's just too dangerous, now we have more of an idea of what's really causing this, we have to try."

"But maybe…"

"Naruto please, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt your wife." Kakashi said a smile hiding behind his mask.

"No you won't but…" Suddenly Kakashi was flown across the room and into the large heavy door behind him.

* * *

He had a lot more secrets then anyone gave him credit for. He never expected to ever have to voice those secrets, they were painful and horrifying and not things anyone ever needed to know, but some how _she_ knew.

Naruto was so happy to see her walk into that office just only minutes before and now there was fire burning through every pour in his body trying control one of his biggest secrets.

Kakashi was still on the floor by the door, Sakura by his side calling to him. Tsunade was talking to him but he didn't hear her, he looked only at the woman sitting in the chair looking absolutely horrified. Tsunade yelled but he slowly bent down in front of Hinata until he was eye level to her, her eyes wide and not seeing them.

"Hinata," He said carefully cradling her face. "Hinata listen to my voice, listen to me."

Her chest wasn't moving and he tried not to shake her, he knew he had to tread very very carefully right now.

"Hinata," He said again this time a little louder and the room around him grew quiet. The women in front of him blinked and then her body took a long heavy breath.

"What…" She looked behind him and gasped. "What happened?"

Tsunade was quiet and Naruto didn't have to look at her to know the expression on her face. Shikamaru looked frightened, but behind him he heard Kakashi groan and a wave of relief washed through him.

"It's okay," He said to her still holding her gaze. "Why don't we take you home, I think you're exhausted."

He was never one to run, but he had to get out of here.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled. "You're not going anywhere, Shikamaru will escort Hinata home if she wants to leave but you stay."

One look at his leaders face and Naruto knew there was no arguing. He closed his eyes defeated. He hoped this day would never come, he had prayed his decisions would never come back to haunt him.

"Are you okay?" He heard Sakura ask behind him and he heard a grunt in response and a shuffling of a body.

"If Naruto's stays I will stay." Hinata said surprisingly firm but he didn't think anyone really cared right now.

"Why do you want me to stay Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked her voice shrill, her eyes on the verge of explosive anger.

"I'm not sure," He said and he didn't lie…well not entirely.

"Why did you ask Kakashi to stop before…" Her eyes flickered to the back of the room but she didn't finish her sentence.

"I think it's your theory," He said in all honesty and at the expression on her face he elaborated. "Something is protecting her."

He looked at the Hokage try to process this and his mind traveled back. Back to where he never wanted to visit again, back to something he never should have done but he would never regret doing.

_Hinata lay on the ground coming into focus. Blood surrounded her, her blood. She tried to speak to him but he had crushed her throat completely, she tried to move she was loosing blood to fast. _

_He called for Sakura, Neji, anyone who could help. He needed a medic or she was going to…no she couldn't! _

_He turned back but she wasn't looking at him anymore, she wasn't breathing…_

"_Nononono! NO! NO! HINATA!" He grabbed her head shaking it yelling at her to wake up but her eyes starred lifelessly. _

_Franticly his head went to her chest, he head the very faint thumb of a very weak heart beat. He pressed his hand on her wound trying to stop the blood his other hand begging behind her head her to hang on, to wake up and he'd take her back to Konoha. _

"_Hinata please! You can't do this to me! Don't do this! NO!"_

_His vision blurred with hot tears. Silence around him and he cried out, he did the only thing he could think of doing, something he would never ever do for anyone else._

"_Kyuubi!" He called and was met with silence around him. _

_Through his tears he took a thick breathe concentrating while the girl lay dying in his arms. _

"_Kyuubi!" He called again, this time there a was a rumbling in the back of his mind._

"_**Human."**__ The beast rumbled._

"_Save her." He commanded and the beast gave a throaty amused laugh._

"_**I can not bring back the dead."**_

"_She's not dead!"_

"_**She will be soon."**_

"_Then do something! I know you can! I know you hold more power then you've ever shown me."_

_There was silence and in his mind he felt the kyuubi shift. _

"_**And what if I do, why should I do anything? You are my vessel, not the human girl."**_

_He knew Hinata's heart beat was almost non existent now, he didn't have time to argue or bargain. _

"_Lend your power to save her," Naruto gulped. "Or I will kill both of us."_

_The demon hesitated. _

"_**You can't."**_

"_I can, and I will, now save her." _

"_**Do you have any idea what you're asking for?"**_

"_I don't care! Save her life, protect her! I know you can do it!"_

"_**Protect the human?"**__ Kyuubi questioned. _

"_If you let her die," Naruto threatened his voice darker then anything he ever remembered possessing. "You will die; I will make sure of it."_

"_**Very well, it seems I have no choice." **_

_A moment of silence and the hand on Hinata's side covering her wound started to burn. It burned more then anything else he felt before, he screamed but didn't move it. He felt his chakra begin to drain from his body, he felt Hinata's body grow hot, and pain he never experienced ripped through him. It grew, and grew, burning hotter and glowing brighter making Naruto scream and then Hinata gasped. _

_Her body convulsed and then she lay still but breathing and with a healthy heartbeat. _

"_Hinata?" His voice was ragged from the pain of the burning and he felt very tired._

"_What happened?" Sakura appeared by his side and he wondered just where the hell she had been this whole time. He looked at her seeing a gash and lots of dried blood on the side of her head and he figured she had been unconscious at the least._

"_She's…" Naruto wasn't sure how to really say it. He saw Sakura's hands go to her neck and she sighed._

"_She's alive," She said relieved. "So is Neji, but we need to take her to the hospital fast."_

"_Okay," Naruto agreed while Sakura got up back behind him. He looked at Hinata's sleeping form, his fingers found the wound on her side it was hot like fire but she was alive._

He didn't know what he had really done those years ago. He didn't know the repercussions of his actions he did in such desperations and in truth he had no idea they would ever come back to haunt him.

"Naruto." Tsunade voiced bringing him back to reality.

"I don't know what to tell you Tsunade, I don't know what happened just now but I just think your right about Hinata being protected."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I asked her to be."

"What?"

Ever since he was little Naruto always knew there were things you just weren't supposed to talk about with people. The Kyuubi and its power was at the top of a very long list of social conversations to never have. He didn't want to imagine the can or worms he was about to open, he never wanted to have this conversation he knew it would only be bad. Hell he would be surprised if he wasn't in prison after this.

"I didn't know at the time, I was desperate she was dying in my arms. I couldn't find Sakura even though I called for her I had to do something."

"Naruto what are you talking about!" Tsunade yelled her hands slamming on the desk.

"I forced the Kyuubi to help her and he did. I told him to protect her or I would kill him…us…and he did…does."

The room fell into a deep thick silence.

"You can control the Kyuubi?" Shikamaru asked utterly horrified.

"No, I can't I just threatened him." Naruto said surprisingly calm.

"Are you saying the Kyuubi is in Hinata?" Tsuande said her voice shaking.

"Kyuubi…" Hinata repeated next to him and it was everything he could do not to crush her in his arms.

"No I don't think he is, but his power is." Before Tsunade could yell again Naruto decided it was a good as time as any to explain. In for a penny, in for a pound.

"I couldn't bare the thought of having her die in my arms after I just slaughtered for her. I forced the kyuubi to lend his power to save her, I knew he could, he refused so I threatened him. I didn't know what he really did at the time and I'm sorry but I just didn't care, I couldn't have her die in my arms like that. I don't think he split himself of anything but true to his word he is protecting her."

"That day she was attacked," Shikamaru spoke realization in his voice. "It was the kyuubi's power that enclosed her memories protecting her life."

"I think so." Naruto said still not really understanding it himself. He wasn't sure, he didn't even know the Kyuubi could do that, in retrospect maybe he should have asked what he really did.

Tsunade's hands shook, she tried to calm her breathing.

"Naruto," She said unsteadily. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I'm starting to get an idea."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I didn't know there was any connection. I didn't know it had anything to do what happened, but when she started telling us of that vision of hers…things she shouldn't even remember seeing because she was already dying…I knew then. That's why I tried to get Kakashi to stop, I didn't know what was going to happen or what he was going to see but I knew it wasn't going to be good."

"Release her." Sakura voiced her temper rising quickly. Kakashi must still be in a daze.

"What?" Naruto turned to his friend.

"You said you asked the kyuubi for help, to protect her so he's protecting her now right. Tell him to release her!"

"I can't." He said his shoulders slumping.

"What do you mean you can't?" Sakura yelled. "You started this now fix it!"

"Don't you think I tried?" He rounded on her now standing. "I don't feel him in there, he's not there. His power is but…not him…I don't know how to explain it but I don't have any control over this!"

"You selfish bastard!" Sakura yelled. "How could you be so stupid! How could you put her in danger like this! We don't know what you did Naruto, for all we know you put her in more danger then any mortal human ever could!"

"Don't you think I fucking know that! I didn't know what else to do! I'm sorry but I was running low on options and I just couldn't…"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade said slamming her hands on the table silencing everyone. "Naruto, Sakura is right, you were very stupid to do something like that even more stupid was keeping it a secret in your final report. You didn't even mention the fact that Sasuke had ever attempted to kill Hinata! Do you have any idea how many laws you've broken?"

He had a pretty good idea, yeah.

"On the other hand I can see your intensions were noble but the course of action you chose may have put Hinata and everyone else in more danger then we ever anticipated. In any case, we still have a mystery to solve here, a new one if anything else. Kakashi,"

She called to the man who was sitting on a desk behind him holding his head.

"Yes?"

"Did you…see anything before you were attacked?"

"No." He said and Tsunade frowned.

"Okay," She said taking a breath. "I think we all need to take a break for now. The intensity in this room is suffocating me, everyone please leave I will summon you back when I have time to digest everything we've learned."

Naruto looked at Hinata who still looked like she was punched in the face.

"Hinata?" He said putting a hand lightly on her shoulder relieved when she didn't jump or cringe away from him.

"Yes?" She asked looking at him with the strangest expression.

"You're free to go Hinata." Tsunade said and Hinata stood surprisingly taking Naruto's hand as they left.

"Can we go home Naruto?" She asked once they were out the door. Sakura, Kakashi and Shikamaru were still inside probably still talking over what they just learned.

"Sure I'll take you home." He said with out thinking but she stopped him and for the first time he looked at her.

She looked tired and hurt. She looked like she was teetering the edge of sanity and the smallest thing would make her snap. Naruto could appreciate that that was all too familiar.

"No," She said quietly her eyes locking on his. "Our home."

"Okay," He said quietly and lead her home.

* * *

Tsunade took several long deep breaths trying to calm her very shaking nerves. She was furious and confused. Furious that Naruto could be so reckless to do what he did, and confused that he never mentioned it until now.

Despite the questions she had no idea what this meant now. She had no idea where to go from here and she felt like an utter fool. Now it made sense why nothing worked and why they couldn't find anything medically wrong with her. It made perfect sense why all the experts were completely puzzled when she explained the case. They got their answers, but all those answers only lead to even bigger more freighting questions she just couldn't bring herself to think about right now.

_Kyuubi._

"Oh Naruto, you fool." She said in the empty room allowing a rare moment of fear take over in her empty office.

* * *

**_TBC-_**

* * *

A/N: Did anyone see that coming? Coming up Hinata confronts her husband in the privacey of their own home. How many more revelations can we take! But fear not, I think you guys are going to LOVE the next chapter *wicked grin*


	17. In Your Eyes

**Chapter 17**

"**In Your Eyes"**

"_I want to be that complete, I want to touch the light, the heat, I see in your eyes." – SR-71 "In Your Eyes"_

_

* * *

  
_

In reality it happened in an instant or maybe quicker then that, but that's not what Hinata remembered.

She looked up at Kakashi with fear growing dangerously inside her as he bent down talking to Naruto. She was transfixed on his red eye not able to look away even though the fear in her was enough to make her want to jump out a window if she could move. The eye swirled and her world went dark.

Standing in a void of light and everything around them she stood with Kakashi who looked at her kindly. He didn't see it but she did, she saw the fire begin to swirl behind him, she tried to call to him but before she could get the words out the fire surrounded both of them and then she heard Naruto's voice. Calmly quietly, he was calling her back to reality from the depths of the dark void like he did when she was in the hospital.

She met his eyes fear still rippling through her not sure what happened, and then she saw Kakashi at the door slumped on the floor. She was confused and frightened but he calmed her.

It was a whirl of emotion, tension, and anger that happened next. Everyone was yelling at each other, strange but familiar words being thrown around the room and so much blame. Her mind couldn't grasp one thing from the next, everything was happening so fast. She was worried about Kakashi but no one told her what happened everyone was bombarding Naruto who was jumping to defenses. She was confused and scared and she wanted to get out of there, she wanted things to stop to get quiet so she could think and try to make some sort of sense of the world again.

Their walk home was quiet but she never let his hand go and he never made any intention that he wanted her too. He held her tightly almost like he was savoring her touch. In their house she shut the door behind him, saw him put his jacket on the sofa over the thrown blanket.

She looked at him, a part of her still ecstatic to see him again. She wanted to throw herself at him; she wanted to breathe him in like she had done his clothes and just lay there forever. She wanted him to tell her what happened while he was away she wanted him to tell her about that day…about what he did…

Several hundred thousand new questions swarmed in her head but she just didn't think she could take anymore today. She wanted to ask Naruto so much because so much happened with him not here but she felt weak and extremely tired everything was still processing in her head.

He didn't turn to look at her when she shut the door and though it did give her a small twinge of pain she didn't voice it. She kicked off her shoes and with out a word made her way to the bedroom. She collapsed in the covers that smelled like him wrapping her self in them breathing in his scent deeply. It wasn't long before she felt his presence in the door way but she couldn't find the energy to look.

He didn't say anything, and neither did she. She expected he would wait for her to speak and if he was well he was going to be waiting a long time because right now speech was not something she was up for. Her mind began buzzing in ways she could put all the pieces together.

Naruto and Sasuke's fight she kept seeing. Why was she seeing that? Even the answer of his actions didn't answer those questions completely. If Kyuubi, or her self, or whatever it was, was really trying to protect her why did they show her those images? Why did they lock off her memories in the first place? Those were two big questions no one could seem to answer in their flurry of blame and anger back at the office.

With out saying a word she heard Naruto leave from the bedroom and then close the door. He must have known what she needed because the instant he did she was surprised how much relief she felt in being a lone. But she wasn't really alone, he was still in the house and just that thought in the current situation was enough. He was there if she decided she needed him but if she didn't he wasn't going to push.

She felt something very familiar tug at her insides, her rib cage felt tighter and her chest constricted. She hugged her self tighter calming her breathing; she had to get a hold of herself. She couldn't afford to go to pieces now.

* * *

Naruto knew Hinata would not want to talk to him but he had hoped for something different when she asked to go home. He watched her walk into the bedroom and crawl into their bed, the image was so familiar it was painful. He waited for her to say something, anything, but she didn't even acknowledge his presence so he took his leave. He couldn't fathom everything that was going on in her head. What was she really thinking about? Did she blame him? Did she hate him? Was she angry? Sad?

In the communications department Hinata had never been one to always spill out everything emotionally. In many ways she was much more closed then he was, often times he didn't even know she was upset until something was done or said that clued him off. So he knew after watching her crawl under the covers, after not hearing her say a word that he was going to have to wait for her to come to him on this account.

He tried to sit but his nerves were jumping. He tried to watch TV to get his mind off of it but he couldn't stand the noise. He wanted to leave, go have a long walk maybe even take down part of the Konoha forest but he knew he couldn't leave her. Not right now, not after today.

Sakura had called him selfish and idiotic, and he didn't doubt her for a second. He knew the power of the demon inside him was not something he was ever supposed to count on, he had made promise after promise to himself that he was never going to use it on anyone but himself. But seeing her there, feeling her die was more then he could handle. He lost it, in a moment of sheer selfishness and half crazed by rage and grief he reacted.

After Hinata had taken that new breath and after he heard her heart beat, even with the rush of relief he knew he had done wrong. He hated himself for relying on something so dangerous. He didn't know if anything had happened in the after math and he wanted to find out but the mere thought of even brining up the subject put him through so much grief he couldn't even look at her. He had always been afraid of what she would do if she found out. He could stand with people being angry at him, he could deal with the stares and sneers and whispers he grew up with them but not from her. He couldn't deal with it if she was afraid of him. If she ever cowered at his touch, if she ever feared to look him in the eyes, if she ever blamed him for anything, he knew he couldn't deal with that.

So he tried to push her away. He tried time and time again to tell her to leave for her own good. He tried to tell her she didn't understand everything, she wasn't supposed to but she wouldn't listen. She blamed herself and he couldn't stomach that, she cried for his pain and he had to put a stop to that. He didn't deserve her tears, he didn't deserve her but she wouldn't leave.

Months passed, then years and after no incident Naruto stopped thinking about that day she was almost lost. He left it out of the reports, there was never any trace of it aside from his best friend who only knew because one drunken night he let it slip but stopped himself before he could utter what happened next. He told Sakura he had to make that choice, he told her he couldn't watch Sasuke kill someone again and he made a choice to stop it. Sakura said she believed he made the right choice and he always found it funny she said this when she didn't know everything. Now she did know, and she called him a selfish idiotic bastard…well she had been right.

There was a light knock disturbing him for his thoughts. Grateful for the interruption Naruto almost leapt at the door. He was surprised to see the woman in question standing before him with a very sad look on her face, and with out saying a word he stepped out to meet her. Hinata was inside trying to digest the day's events he didn't think she'd take kindly to visitors right now.

"Hey Sakura," He said lightly but his voice sounded hollow even in his head.

"Naruto I…" she looked away quickly. "I wanted to apologize for my reaction this morning. Everything was just sort of thrown at us, and Kakashi was hurt and I just…reacted. I'm sorry for what I said; I really do understand why you did it even if I'm terrified of the method."

"Thanks but you were…are right. It was selfish and idiotic."

"No Naruto, it wasn't. It was dangerous no doubt, but it wasn't idiotic. There isn't a person a live who wouldn't do the same in such a situation if they had the power."

They said nothing for a moment. Naruto looked away from her gaze leaning against the door.

"How's Kakashi?"

"He's okay."

"Did he say what happened?"

"He said…" She bit her lip, never a good sign. "He said he felt like he was shoved. Almost like attacked, but he never saw by what or who."

Naruto didn't know what that meant. It could mean he had done something incredible happened and did indeed split that demon, which was both amazing and horrifying as all hell. He hoped it meant something else, he fucking prayed it.

"Did Tsunade say anything to you?" He asked trying to keep her talking; he did not want to be alone with his thoughts right now.

"After you left?"

He nodded.

"No, but she did look very upset. Worried more then angry, well we all are." She bit her lip again and then turned to him. "Naruto why didn't you tell her Sasuke tried to kill her? That is something very important to leave out, when you told me I thought…why didn't you say anything?"

Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he ever say anything to anyone? Why didn't he tell Tsunade about Sasuke's attempt to kill Hinata? Why didn't he ever tell Hinata what really happened?

He knew why. But how could he say it to Sakura in terms she'd understand. Not pity but really understand?

"I didn't lie." He said and Sakura made a sound.

"Naruto!" Her face was both shocked and upset.

"What was I supposed to say Sakura? That I watched as Sasuke tried to kill her to get back at me and I couldn't let that happen! That after I watched him get her to the brink of death I called forth the one thing EVERYONE is afraid of more then anything in the world!"

"We would have known what was going on!" She countered.

"How?" Naruto's voice was dark from emotion. "How the hell could we have known?"

Sakura seemed to be struggling to find something to say but came up with nothing.

"Naruto we would have figured something out," Her voice was quieter like she was thinking really hard not to say something else.

"That's really impressive Sakura because _I_ don't even know what happened." He was angry and his voice showed it. But he wasn't angry at her, not in any way and he felt guilty showing it to her but he couldn't stop it.

"I did this to her and I don't know how to fix it or what I did. Tsunade was right I may have just endangered or and everyone for that mater more then anything else!"

Frustration took a physical manifestation and fighting the urge to rasengen the apartment complex around them Naruto trusted his hands into his hair doing everything he could think of to calm himself.

"I just wanted to protect her," He said after a moment of trying to calm himself. "I wanted to save her, I thought I did! And now look at it! It's all gone to shit and its fucked up more then before!"

He glanced at her almost afraid to see what he would see in her face. He was surprised to see no anger, no trace of blame or fear; just pity and realization.

"That's why you took it so hard?"

He looked at her knowing there was pleading in his eyes.

"I spent the last several years thinking I had done something so extreme to keep her. And when you told me…when everyone said…it was…" He couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't even say the words out loud they were just too painful. He took a deep breath; he knew his voice was going to crack if he didn't control himself.

"You have no idea what was like to look at her every day and know she had no idea who I was."

Sakura grabbed him. She wrapped her arms around him protectively and he embraced her.

"No I don't have any idea," She admitted. "And I would never want to imagine."

The two friends stood there on the front porch holding each other. The comfort was more then Naruto thought he needed. He needed a support; he needed something physical to lean on after everything he thought he knew was caving. Everything he tried so hard to keep from ever seeing the light of day in fear of having everything ripped away was becoming a reality.

After what seemed like a good hour they were sitting on the porch. Naruto had let some of his pent up emotions out and was no sniffling into a calmness with Sakura by his side never saying a word. After his breathing regulated Sakura decided to take that time to ask something that had been bothering her.

"You said you didn't know until she mentioned Sasuke. How did you know it was then?"

"Because she should not have remembered that fight."

"Why? She was there."

"Because she never remembered it before."

"What?"

"I asked her once if she knew exactly what happened. She said she didn't, I didn't think of anything of it at the time. I just thought it was her injuries or something and she never mentioned anything."

"Naruto did you ever tell her?"

A whole new lump formed in his throat.

"No."

Sakura was again shocked into a short silence before asking why.

"I wanted to. I tried to but…" He took a deep breath. "I knew what I did was horrifying. I know the fear the name of kyuubi strikes in people; I couldn't imagine telling her and having her fear me. I wanted to, I really tried to but every time I was about to it just never came out."

"So she never knew,"

"She does now."

Silence again.

"Has she said anything?"

"No."

The weight of the situation hit home now. He didn't realize how much he was waiting for Hinata to walk out the front door, announce she was going home, and never see him again. He had taken a lot in life. The death of his father, the death of his best friend and brother by his own hand, the death of his teacher, but everyone has a breaking point and if he did have to see her walk away he was sure no force in the universe could bring him back from the level of despair that would cause.

Sakura must have thought it was smartest to leave that subject unspoken. She didn't say anything else for a long time. Finally she looked at her watched and announced she was going to see Kakashi. Standing up and Naruto standing with her she gave him one last big hug before turning around and walking away.

Naruto waited a good minute before gathering his courage and opening the door. He wasn't prepared for much; nothing could really prepare someone for the chain of events that were currently unfolding. He wasn't prepared to see his wife standing just a foot away from the door. He wasn't prepared to have anything he could have said and what he really wasn't prepared for was the kiss that met his lips when he tried to speak her name.

* * *

She heard a knock at the door while she was in bed. She heard Naruto open it and she heard it close again, she didn't hear voices so she knew he had left and that upset her. She hadn't been ready to face him or speak to him just yet but she didn't want him to leave. Not taking any time she threw the covers off and took to the door ready to call him back home if she had too. She reached the front door and she stopped, she heard their voices.

"Thanks but you were…are right. It was selfish and idiotic."

"No Naruto, it wasn't. It was dangerous no doubt, but it wasn't idiotic. There isn't a person a live who wouldn't do the same in such a situation if they had the power."

She recognized that voice. Sakura.

She wanted to go out and greet Sakura but something held her behind the door and something even stronger helped her creep very close to hear the voices clearly. She heard them speak of Kakashi and then Tsunade. She heard him yell with so much pain in his voice it hurt her chest, she fought the surging urge to open the door and calm him. She stayed rooted to her spot listening to everything and trying to understand.

And then she heard it. His proclamation, she heard so much pain in the words and she knew. He loved her. He loved her so much; he had risked something so dangerous for her. He lied and kept a horrible secret that tormented him for her. He never wanted to loose her; he couldn't face the fact alone. Everything he had done everything she remembered from waking up rushed back to her. The look in his face when she first saw him in the hospital. She didn't know him but she remembered wondering why that man looked so sad all the time. Every thing he said to her, everything he did, every touch every word…he loved her. He kept secrets from her to protect her, to protect them. He hated himself and he blamed himself for everything he did for her.

Hinata felt a rush of heat in her body and she sank to the floor. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream she had to do something to control the force taking control of her.

It felt like hours that she spent trying not to rush out the door. She had to touch him; she had to see him she had to hear his voice say her name. She had to see that look in his eyes she had to see him look at her. She didn't think she could take it anymore and then the door opened.

She looked at him look surprised to see her. His eyes locked onto hers and that's all it took. She didn't realize she was kissing him until she felt his arms wrap around her pulling her closer but the realization only made her stronger. Her hands went around his neck to his hair feeling the coarse hair of years of sweat and hard word. She felt his mouth press hard against her and she felt a sound come from her throat.

She felt him move and before she had time to take a breath had had her against the wall in the hallway leading to their bedroom. Her back was pressed hard, his body pressed against her crushing her lips with his own. She felt his hands on her hips, they traveled down under her lifting her up and on instinct her legs wrapped around his waist.

His forceful mouth left hers and she gave a soft moan in protest but sighed when they found her neck. She felt his teeth graze her skin and she let her head fall back against the hard wall exposing her skin. She felt him grab her tighter against him assaulting her lips again. She felt him move his hips under her and in an involuntary reaction she complained grinding her hips on top of his giving her another low growl from him.

They broke apart breathing heavily. She met his eyes feeling the intensity of their gaze making her quiver. She let out a shaky breath holding on to him tighter. He was staring at her as if he wanted to say something; he wanted to explain his actions. She saw the intensity begin to fade and a familiar shade of guilt began to creep into those sparkling blues.

"Hinata,"

She put her fingers gingerly over his lips.

"Shhh," she whispered shaking her head. She had already heard everything, he didn't know it but she already knew. He didn't have to say anything else.

She locked his gaze again this time conveying all those lost words to him. Everything was spoken in an instant that past between them. An understanding was felt and all the guilt, all the hate left only to be replaced by their growing need for each other. She didn't have time to take a full breath before he was on her again.

She felt his hands slip under her shirt and she tried not to shake when she felt his fingers and palms grab her skin. She felt him tug on the fabric and obediently she lifted her arms to him allowing him to pull it over her head exposing her bra to him. In a ragged breath with eyes clouded by the passion of the moment Hinata's world blurred before she felt her body fall on the soft familiar mattress of their bed.

His touches became rougher. She felt him press against her skin; she felt his nails almost scratch her arms, ribs, and then hips. He was touching her, all of her, it was more then she had ever really imagined. She wanted his touch, she wanted his kiss but he was giving her more then she had ever thought of asking for. Her sighs were mixing with moans as she felt his hands explore her body expertly.

She was sad when she didn't feel his lips on her skin as he removed the clothing from her body. She marveled at him when he stripped off his shirt exposing himself to him and her hands went to his skin making sure to take in every contour of his muscles, burning them into her memory. He sighed at her touch, and when she kissed his skin she felt him moan deeply in his throat.

His mouth attacked her with such force she was sure she tasted blood but she didn't care. She arched her back pressing her breasts against his chest. She reached her arms around his thick shoulders but was surprised when he chose to hold her down. Annoyed but pleased at the domination she arched her hips into his getting another growl from him and unable to suppress her own moan at the feel of him against her.

It was too much. Everything she was feeling, this overwhelming sensation between them, it was too much. She felt like she was suffocating, she needed to be released she needed to be able to breath, her world was blurring together in a mesh of colors and sounds.

She felt one of his hands on her bare legs, feeling his warm hands down her thigh and up to her hip where her last shroud of clothing lay. A moments hesitation and she thought she was going to faint.

She said something when he looked at her, she didn't hear what she said she didn't even care.

She watched him remove her panties and she whispered again, and he attacked her mouth with his own. She freed one of her hands from his grip and it went to his hair her nails scratching against his scalp.

She felt his hand on her hip lifting her and in one swift motion he was inside her. She gasped inhaling the delicious air. She shut her eyes arching her back, her head into the sheets as he filled her.

Her legs went around his waist, her breath became shallow, and her moans filled the room. She heard him growl her name in her ear, she felt his teeth tug at her skin and she wanted more.

She made a deep moan briefly opening her eyes to meet him and she almost screamed when she felt him push in deeper.

"Hinata," He growled her name pushing deeper, filling her. His hand on her hip taking complete control of her body and she was loosing herself.

Her arms went around his neck, her fingers scratching his back begging for more. And he gave her more, he moved faster inside her. She felt her body begin to tense, a feeling from her stomach down to her toes.

"Oh…there…" she said the words barely coherent in her own ears. She felt it growing, she felt it close. She dug her nails in his skin, she grabbed him for support and it lifted her off the bed. Her back arched high earning her breasts another assault from his mouth intensifying it.

When it was over her she felt her body pulse but loosen dramatically with him still inside her.

"Come on baby," He growled in her ear getting her thigh and placing over his back. "Stay with me."

She looked at him, the fire in his eyes made her shiver and she nodded finding the strength. She kissed him again; a hard fevered kiss filled with her need for him that was unquenchable. She ran her hands over his back, his shoulders, and his chest taking in the wonderful hot feel of his skin. She wrapped both her legs around him pulling him deeper into her.

His movements were strong and hard, his kisses were equal to the passion she always saw in his eyes when he looked at her. The man knew every inch of her body and was making her world become something of pure ecstasy and Hinata didn't have to wait long before she felt another familiar wave or pressure and tension, this one harder then before rush through her body.

"Oh god!" She cried out grabbing again for support. This time he echoed her cry with a curse by her ear, she felt his movements change. He was faster, harder then before.

"Naruto," She breathed to him and he answered her with a harsh dominant almost painful kiss on her lips.

She felt it closer and she latched on to him, her nails again finding his skin to claw at. His teeth found her shoulder and just as that final wave pushed through, the feel of his teeth on her skin mixed with the intensity of her end made her cry out loudly enough to echo through the room. She wasn't done when she felt his body give one more final thrust deep in her almost lifting her off the bed followed by his own echoed cry.

She felt warm liquid in her body and struggled to calm her breathing. She couldn't get her mind to think. She couldn't form words to express to this man who was above her to tell him what she felt. She watched him and his beautiful body try to steady himself before he collapsed on top of her, barely holding himself up by his forearms. Their noses touched gingerly both breathing hard to catch their breath. Sweat gleaming off their bodies but still locked in each others arms tightly.

A shaky breath escaped his lips and then a crooked, almost adorable smile crossed his mouth. He kissed her nose, and then her lips lightly and she giggled running her hand soothingly through his hair.

"I love you." She breathed making sure she locked his eyes to hers.

His smile faded and he was serious again, his eyes blazing with that familiar fire that made her shiver.

"I love you too." He said in a strong voice before assaulting her mouth again.

He slipped out of her and she let out a soft slow moan as he left her. He rolled to her side and before she could say anything his arms grabbed her pulling her protectively close. The room smelled of them, their sheets were wet with their fluids but she couldn't think of any other place she would want to be.

They didn't say anything for along time. She wasn't sure if he, like her, was trying to get his brain working again from the mush it had become during their intense activity or if there was something really on his mind. He didn't let her go and she made no move to want to be let go.

"Hinata," He said after their moment had long since passed. His voice was clouded with something and she didn't like it, she didn't like seeing him like this she had to stop it.

"I heard you," She said moving her head from his chest to look at him. "On the porch with Sakura I heard everything you said."

"I…"

"No," She said quickly and sat up looking at him with intensity. "I'm not mad, I don't blame you I love you. I know I love you and I know that somewhere in me this entire time I have loved you."

"What?"

"I didn't remember you but even from that day I first saw you there was something bothering me about you and I didn't know what it was," She put a hand on his cheek feeling his flushed flesh almost burn her skin. "And when you left… I missed you so much, I wished every day I could see you again. I love you Naruto; I always have even when I don't remember I know I love you because you're the only thing that makes sense to me anymore."

He grabbed her face pulling her close but he didn't kiss her. He just looked at her the intensity burning off his body and warming her skin. There was something in his eyes, something powerful and almost frightening but she didn't dare look away.

"If anything happens to you," he said his voice low and almost dangerous. "I don't know what I would do; I don't think I'd be able to survive that alone."

She kissed him. Their lips met feeding each other again and it was as if the entire world melted away leaving only them. In his arms Hinata didn't have to think about the 'what ifs' and the scary maybe's that surrounded them. In his arms she could forget, she could enjoy and she could be complete with out fear.

* * *

Tsunade coughed and rubbed her eyes for the umpteenth time. the small storage area was old and forgotten and hadn't been cleaned in ages. Dust was creeping in her eyes, nose, and mouth making her vision blurry and having to stop every other second to either cough for sneeze. She hated this damn place, she hated how there was no light and how for some god damned reason no one had ever fucking organized the place! She decided she was going to have some chunin hopeful do it the very next day if she wasn't going to find what she had spent all day looking for.

Not much was known of the kyuubi. The fourth died getting rid of it while it killed off her city and everyone was too scared to ever think of studying it. Tsunade had been curious countless times but given the bloody history she had always declined, though given the sudden situation perhaps it would have been a good thing to open up a book or two in her youth on the subject.

She coughed again, this time shoved boxes on the floor in frustration and cursing. She kicked a large scroll and as her foot throbbed she was ready to stomp out of the small dim lit room when she finally saw it. A small leather bound book lay on the floor under a pile of paper, and scrolls. It in no way looked ominous or special, it looked like any other book in the library with no title but its what she had trudged through this hell hole to find.

Hoping for some answers of any kind Tsunade grabbed the book tossing the rest of the mess aside and leaving the room. She thought about getting someone to clean that mess up but quickly forgot when she opened the book to the first page.

* * *

_tbc-_


	18. Chapter 18

To all readers:

This is 'Imadecookies' sister. I'm sorry to tell you all that my sister's stories are going to be on an indefinite hiatus while she is in rehab. Thanks for reading, and I'm sure she will continue but it won't be for a while.


End file.
